Complications of the Heart
by othlvr16
Summary: Sam's being abused by her mother. Peyton comes home to help her and maybe get things back on track between her and Brooke all the while dealing with a loveless marriage. BREYTON
1. Changed

**A/N: So, a new story for a friend's birthday. You know who you are. It's actually tomorrow, but said person couldn't wait so I am posting it now. **

**Warning: Lucas is seriously out of character in this story, but I had to make him like that because I never have before and I wanted this story to work so there.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter One: Changed

"_In life there are moments that lead us to a crossroad. When that happens you have one of two choices, you can either take the road that's straight, a road that's good or you can take that turn to the bad road, a road with many bumps that never seem to end. When you come to that crossroad which will you chose."_

When Samantha Walker met Brooke Davis she thought her nightmares of bad parents and horrible foster homes were finally over, that her nightmare was finally over. For awhile, it was.

It took them time to warm up to each other but when they did it was hard to tell that Sam wasn't actually Brooke's child, they were that close.

The adoption papers were started and everything looked great until one day a letter addressed to Sam showed up. That letter changed the rest of their lives.

Rebecca Dennis had given her daughter up at birth. She took Sam from Brooke and got her daughter back.

Brooke and Sam had no idea what a world they were getting into the moment Brooke let Sam step off of her doorstep.

It was another Monday morning and Sam was happy that it had finally come. Most kids would hate for Monday to roll around because that meant their weekend was over. For Sam, her weekends consisted of bruises.

"Samantha, get up!"

"I'm up."

Sam slowly sits up in bed and gets out of it. She walks towards the full length mirror and she slowly but carefully lifts up her shirt. Purple bruises marred her pale skin.

"Samantha!"

Sam changes as fast as she can without adding any more pain to her already pain filled body.

"Tree Hill High, here I come."

"You better hide those bruises you hear?" Rebecca says as soon as Sam walks into the kitchen. When she didn't get an answer she took the closest thing to her and threw it at Sam's head. Lucky for Sam this time it was a spoon. Sam looks up and nods her head.

"Yeah, I will"

"Good, I don't need anybody getting into my business."

Sam snorts internally. _No you wouldn't want anyone to charge you with child abuse._

"Go on, get out of here. Eddie's coming over and I don't need the likes of you here when he does."

"Whatever," Sam says before grabbing her bag and walking out of the kitchen and leaving the house. She was happy to get out of there.

**-Complications of the Heart-**

Haley James Scott was sitting in the chair across from the new Principal, Leslie Winters.

"How does it feel to be back here Haley?"

"Honestly, like when I first started teaching. I guess I just don't understand why you want me back. I was fired you know."

Leslie laughs and nods her head letting her blonde hair fall into her face.

"Principal Rimkus had no right to do that. She didn't follow procedure and ended up firing the most well liked and successful teacher."

Haley blushes.

"I wouldn't say that."

"Haley, your students' test scores beat out all the other students' scores in the English department by a landslide."

"How can that be? It was the same curriculum."

"I don't know, but whatever you did it was working and hopefully you can do it again."

Haley nods her head with a smile.

"I hope so too."

Leslie hands Haley her class roster and Haley silently goes through it, looking at the familiar names when one stood out from the rest.

"Why is Samantha Walker in my freshman class? She's a sophomore," Leslie nods her head.

"She failed. Unfortunately, she didn't have the grade required to move on."

"Is it just in English?"

Leslie shakes her head.

"No it was all of her classes. She missed more school days then she attended as well."

"It's only been a year. What happened to her?" Haley whispers.

"Haley, I don't know your relationship with this student, but maybe you can fill me in here because I'm pretty sure she was the student you stuck up for."

"She was and she's my niece, or she would've been." Leslie raises an eyebrow. Haley continues. "She was my best friend's foster daughter. She was going to be a Davis."

Leslie nods her head in understanding. She understood now.

"Well hopefully now she can get back on track."

"Let's hope."

**-Complications of the Heart-**

Aria O'Malley was running late for school. The brown haired seventeen year olds alarm hadn't gone off and Aria was mad that she was running late. She had quickly thrown on her Raven's jersey and a pair of jeans and got into her car. Fifteen minutes later and she was running into the school. Only then did she realize that the day was a late start day and classes didn't start for another hour so the halls were pretty empty except for one other student.

Aria walked to her locker and started going through it. She was a few lockers away from the girl who seemed to be staring into space. Aria has worn that face before.

"Did you forget about the late start today?"

Sam turned her head to look at Aria.

"No, I just needed to get away."

"I know the feeling."

Sam shakes her head.

"No, you don't."

Aria writes something on a post-it-note in her locker. She takes the notes, shuts her locker and confronts Sam hoping not to come on to strong.

"I know more than you think," Sam raises an eyebrow, but Aria keeps talking. "I know that you're wearing long sleeves when it's not cold out, probably to hide the bruises on your arm. I also know that you can't hide the bruises for long.

Sam looked horrified.

"Y-you don't know what you're talking about?"

Aria shrugs her shoulders.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't, but just in case you do believe me," Aria hands the post-it-note to Sam, "Call me Sam."

"How do you know my name?"

"I loved your article last year. You've got talent. I'll see you around Sam."

**-Complications of the Heart-**

Haley walked into her old classroom with a slight smile on her face. Ever since she was fired last year things had changed for her. She recorded a new album, went on tour, lost her mom to cancer, Nathan was back in school finishing up his last credits for his degree in order to work with Clay and Jamie was getting older each day. But through it all her mind went to Sam from time to time. She worried about that girl.

Sam had become a member of her family really quickly. When Sam had left, Brooke had told her that she had given Sam everyone's number. Haley was still waiting for a phone call.

The bell rang and students filed into her classroom. It was the third month into the year, but it didn't matter for Haley. She was just glad to be back. The last student to arrive was Sam. Sam nodded her head at her in recognition, but otherwise didn't talk. She took a seat in the back of her classroom. Haley sighed. Sam didn't belong in a freshman class.

"I hope you all had a fantastic weekend. Mr. Anders retired and I'm here to take his place. Let's get started, shall we?"

When the bell singled at the end of class Haley was hoping to talk to Sam. But Sam had made it a mission not to talk so she was the first one out of the classroom. Haley would just have to talk to Sam tomorrow.

**-Complications of the Heart-**

Sam walked into her house and instantly regretted it. Things were being thrown and she knew Rebecca was in one of her fits. Sam was hoping to get to her room without being seen, but all hope went out the window when Sam saw something fly at her head. Sam ducked in time before a plate hit the wall and broke into pieces.

"Pick up this mess," Rebecca slurred as she made her way over to Sam.

"You're drunk Rebecca, sleep it off," Sam regretted those words the moments she felt the slap. Sam brought her hand to her cheek and brought it back down. There was blood. Rebecca's ring caught Sam's skin when she was backhanded.

"I'm your mother now start calling me that."

Sam shakes her head.

"A mother doesn't hit her child."

Rage enveloped Rebecca as she wrapped her hands around Sam's throat. Sam was clawing her nails into Rebecca's skins, but it didn't help. When Rebecca sees Sam's eye start to close she lets go and Sam slides down the wall and onto the broken glass. Sam gasps for air. Her breathing ragged due to the lack of oxygen.

"Don't cross me."

Rebecca leaves the room and Sam's tears start to fall. She couldn't take it anymore. The attacks were getting worse. It had never used to be like that for them. The sixth month mark was the first attack. She was only hit after making a sarcastic remark. Rebecca apologized and Sam never made a sarcastic remark again, until the attacks became more frequent. Then she didn't care.

Sam gets up from the floor and moves to her room slowly. She took the post-it-note from her pocket and placed it on her bedside table. Sam pulled out her phone and dialed a number.

"I need you."


	2. Lonely

**A/N: I am happy that so many people love this story already…This has been written for a few days already. I didn't post because I wanted to generate some reviews…I'm almost done with chapter three and it's longer than this one I do believe. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two: Lonely

In the past year, Brooke Davis has been the definition of lonely. First the love of her life leaves her and then her daughter. When that letter came for Sam she was heartbroken. She knew things were going to change and they had. She was so close at finally calling Sam her own, but not anymore. She gets a few texts a week from Sam now, but it's not the same.

"Brooke, snap out of it."

Brooke looks up from her computer and sighs at her mother.

"Brooke, it's been a year. You have to get over it."

Brooke glares at her mother.

"I can't just get over it. I lost my daughter."

"Honey, she wasn't yours."

"Yeah, keep rubbing that in."

"How come you didn't go to Los Angeles like I told you to?" Victoria asks. She truly liked Julian. In her mind he was good for Brooke.

"I didn't love him. The person I love got on with their life. I didn't want to be lonely."

"Look where you're at now."

Brooke just shakes her head and continues to sketch on her computer.

**-Complications of the Heart-**

"Mama, where daddy go?"

Peyton looks down at her blonde haired four year old.

"Daddy's with Lindsey, Sawyer."

Sawyer looks at her mom with bright blue eyes.

"He no love us no more."

Peyton's heart breaks listening to the words of her little girl. Ever since moving to New York a year ago things have been hard. Her husband Lucas has spent more time with his editor slash ex fiancée then at home with her or his daughter. Peyton knew something was up, but she chose to ignore it. She didn't love him anymore anyway.

"Sawyer, daddy will always love you. He's just busy at the moment."

Sawyer chose to ignore the comment.

"You love me, right mama?"

Peyton grabs her daughter from the ground and hugs her tightly.

"I will love you forever Sawyer Brooke Scott."

"I love you, mama."

Peyton sets Sawyer down on the ground so she can answer her phone. It had begun to ring.

"Hello?"

The caller's words made her freeze.

"_I need you."_

**-Complications of the Heart-**

Lucas sat up in bed and smiled when he felt kisses on his shoulder.

"I've got to get home."

"I know, but it doesn't mean I want you to go."

Lucas turns to Lindsey with a smile.

"I know, but I have Sawyer to think about."

Lindsey grabs Lucas's hand and places it on her flat stomach.

"You have other things to think about as well."

Lucas smiles and kisses Lindsey softly.

"I know. I'll tell Peyton soon. We're not in love anymore and then I'll be here for you."

"Go home Lucas. Call me when you figure your stuff out. I love you."

"I love you, too," Lucas says sincerely.

**-Complications of the Heart-**

"Honey, slow down, I can't understand you," Peyton says slowly into the phone.

"_I need your help Peyton. It hurts. I can't take it anymore."_

"Sam, tell me what's going on."

Sawyer jumps up and down excited to hear that Sam was on the phone with her mother. She and Sam talked all the time.

"Mama, I want to talk wif Sammy."

Peyton pulls the phone away from her mouth.

"Sawyer, go play in your room sweetie, you can talk to Sam later."

Sawyer pouts and leaves the room. Peyton can hear loud noises in the phone.

"Samantha, tell me what's going on."

"_I couldn't breathe. She hurt me. I need you Pey."_

"Sam, I'm going to talk to Lucas ok? Does Brooke know?"

"_No, I didn't want her to know. I didn't want her hurt."_

Peyton could hear Sam crying into the phone. It hurt her that Sam was hurt. She felt like Sam was her daughter. They had so much in common.

"Sam, I want you to go somewhere for the night can you do that"

There was a pause and then Sam answered.

"_I think so."_

"Ok, I want you to figure something out sweetie, and I'll call you first thing tomorrow morning."

"_Ok."_

"I love you, Sam."

"_I love you, too."_

Peyton hangs up the phone when Lucas walks through the front door of their New York apartment.

"We have to go to Tree Hill."

Lucas frowned.

"Why?"

"Sam's in trouble."

Lucas rolls his eyes. He never really liked Sam, but was happy for Brooke.

"When is Sam not in trouble?"

"Lucas, its serious trouble. Are you going with Sawyer and I or not?"

"I'll go. I need to talk to Nathan anyway."

**-Complications of the Heart-**

Haley walks into Brooke's house looking for Brooke. She wanted to talk to her and see if she knew what was going on with Sam. Haley found Brooke in Sam's old bedroom lying on Sam's bed. Brooke looked over at Haley and smiled.

"Sam and I used to do this," Brooke states as Haley lies on the other side of the bed. "We would just lay here and talk or listen to music. It was nice. How was your first day back?"

"It was good. I have Sam as a student."

"I bet she has the top grade in your tenth grade English class."

Haley doesn't respond so Brooke sits up and looks at her best friend.

"What's wrong?"

"Brooke, Sam's not in my sophomore English class. She's in my freshman English class."

Brooke shakes her head.

"She's fifteen, she's a sophomore."

Haley shakes her head in response.

"Not anymore."

"That doesn't make sense. When she was here her grades were impeccable or at least beet than mine were at her age. What the hell happened?"

Haley sits up in bed.

"That's why I came here. I wanted to know if she told you anything."

Brooke shakes her head.

"She doesn't tell me anything."

"I just want to know what's going on."

"Same here Hales. Same here."

**-Complications of the Heart-**

After Sam talked to Peyton she looked down at the post-it-note. She didn't know Aria personally, but apparently Aria knew all about her. Taking a breath, Sam dials the number. Her heart beating faster every second.

"_Considering I don't know this number, I'm assuming this is Sam."_

"Yeah, you said I can call you whenever."

"_To be honest I didn't think it would be this soon."_

"I shouldn't have called."

"_Sam, wait! I told you to call me. Are you okay?"_

The silence on Sam's side was Aria's answer.

"_Sam, I'm coming to get you. Can you get out of your house?"_

Sam peaks around the corner into the hallway. Rebecca wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Yeah, I can," Sam says as she closes her door.

"_Good, now I need you to give me an address so that I can come get you."_

"8416 Arbor road."

Sam could hear shuffling going on, on the other side of the phone.

"_Sam, I'm heading to my car. I should be there soon okay?"_

"Yeah."

"_If you have any more problems call me please."_

"I will," Sam says before hanging up the phone.

Sam places her cell into her pocket and lets out a breath, letting her heartbeat go back to normal. She had no idea why she was feeling like this, but it was giving her a small rush.

When Sam heard Rebecca walking down the hallway in stumbly steps, Sam went to her window, opened it, got out of it and ran down to the curb to wait for her savior.

**-Complications of the Heart-**

Brooke was in the kitchen when her phone rang. Brooke decided to let it go to voicemail. She froze when she heard the voice.

"_Brooke, pick up. I know you're there. Look, you can be mad at me all you want for leaving, but I'm coming to Tree Hill. Sam's in trouble and she asked me for help."_

Brooke runs to the phone and picks it up.

"Why would she call you? She should have called me."

"_It's nice to know that you're ok."_

"Peyton, can we not get into this over the phone?"

"_Fine, Sam's going to be fine for the night. I told her to stay with a friend, but Lucas, Sawyer and I are coming in the morning."_

Brooke rolls her eyes at the mention of Lucas.

"Fine," Brooke says too harshly.

Brooke was about to hang up until she heard Peyton's whisper.

"_For what it's worth, I don't love him."_

Brooke hangs up the phone and wipes her tears away, the tears that had started when she heard Peyton's voice.

**-Complications of the Heart-**

Aria pulled up alongside Sam and Sam got in.

"Thanks," Sam mutters before closing the door. She heard Rebecca's screaming moments before.

"I'm happy to help."

They drove in silence for five minutes until Sam started talking.

"How'd you know?"

Aria glanced at Sam before turning right.

"I've been there before."

Sam didn't say anymore after that.

Aria pulled into her parking space and got out of the car.

"I live upstairs just follow me."

Sam nods her head and follows Aria to her home. Aria unlocks her door and walks inside.

"This is my home."

Sam looks around at the apartment and smiles. It was spacious, but after quickly walking through it she realized it was a one bedroom.

"Do you live alone?"

Aria looks up from her homework that she had gotten out moments before. She nods her head

"I was emancipated at fifteen."

Sam takes a seat next to Aria.

"How old are you exactly?"

Aria smiles.

"I'm seventeen. How old are you?"

"Fifteen."

Aria nods her head.

"Sam, I'm going to need to check your injuries over."

Sam shakes her head.

"I don't think so."

"I know you don't know me very well, but I need to know if anything is broken, specifically your ribs. Sam you can barely walk."

"It hurts Aria, I can't."

"Sam, I know it hurts, but you have to let me see please," Aria pleads.

"Ok."


	3. Knowledge

**A/N: Here is another chapter…I'm really happy about this story so far and apparently so do all of you. I hope this chapter is okay. I'm not sure if I really like it or not, but it's here nonetheless. Enjoy please.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three: Knowledge

Sam lifts up her shirt carefully letting Aria pull it off of her head. Aria's fingers carefully traced the bruises on Sam's ribcage. Aria's heart was beating fast and she knew it was because she had a small crush on the girl, but right now it wasn't about a crush. It was about her crushes health.

"Nothing feels broken. I think your ribs are just bruised," Aria uses her thumb to faintly trace Sam's injured cheek. Sam winces.

"Sorry. I'll get some ointment for that and you don't have to stand there half naked in front of me."

Sam blushes and quickly pulls on her shirt causing Aria to laugh.

"You're cute."

Sam blushes even more. Aria goes into her bathroom.

**-Complications of the Heart-**

"Explain to me again; why you think you have to do this?"

Peyton looks away from the passenger window and over to Lucas.

"Because I care about Sam and we just up and left Lucas, Brooke lost her daughter and I wasn't there for her."

Lucas looks in the backseat and sees Sawyer sleeping.

"You came with me Peyton. You didn't have to."

"I'm your wife and you're my husband. We had Sawyer."

"Don't do that! Don't bring our daughter into this."

Peyton huffed at Lucas.

"Sometimes I don't know why I'm married to you."

"Me either," Lucas whispers.

Peyton pulls out her phone and sends a text to Sam.

**-Complications of the Heart-**

Aria walks into her living room and sees Sam sitting on the couch. Both girls didn't get much sleep after everything that went on the night before.

"Did you sleep any?"

Sam shakes her head.

"Thanks for letting me stay here, but you should probably get to school."

Aria nods her head with a smile.

"I'm assuming you're not coming," at Sam's nod, Aria continues. "Okay then, you can stay here. If you leave don't go home." Sam nods her head. "Help yourself to what I have here. The women that are helping you can as well." Aria kneels down in front of Sam and places a kiss on Sam's forehead.

"I'll have my phone on my all day. Just let me know when you need me and I'll come running."

"Ok."

"Ok."

Aria stands up and places her hands on her hips.

"I'm going to get ready for school."

Sam watches Aria walk into the bathroom. Sam looks at her phone and sends a text back to Peyton.

**Bring Brooke 2**

Sam sighs harshly and winces at the pull of her ribs. She was really regretting talking to Peyton about all this, but she knew she had to.

**-Complications of the Heart-**

Brooke walked into her living room after getting dressed for the day. She froze when she spotted a familiar blonde in her living room looking at the pictures on her mantle.

"How'd you get in?" Brooke questions.

Peyton turns around with a small smile.

"I still have a key. You look beautiful."

Brooke crosses her arms over her chest.

"Peyton, we're not in high school anymore. Your words won't work on me anymore."

Peyton raises an eyebrow and slowly walks over to Brooke.

"I think my words do affect you, but for some reason," Peyton leans forward, nose to nose with Brooke. "You won't let it." Brooke closes her eyes and Peyton takes a step back. "That's not the reason I'm here anyway. I'm meeting Sam this morning and she told me she wants you there."

Brooke opens her eyes and nods her head.

"Where are you meeting her?"

"Your old apartment."

Brooke grabs her keys and turns to Peyton.

"Let's go."

**-Complications of the Heart-**

"Where are Lucas and Sawyer?" Brooke asks as they settle into Brooke's car.

"They're at Nathan's. I don't love him Brooke."

Brooke nods her head and continues driving.

"He's keeping something from me. I think he's sleeping with Lindsey."

"Peyton, you can't judge him. We both hurt him throughout high school."

"It's different when you don't know."

Brooke pulls her car over onto the side of the road and turns to Peyton.

"Peyton, we both cheated on Lucas when we were dating him. With each other might I add?"

"We were in love," Peyton argues.

Brooke gets back on the road.

"That maybe true Peyton, but at some point you loved Lucas too. I mean you married the guy and had his kid."

Brooke and Peyton stay quiet the rest of the ride.

**-Complications of the Heart-**

Sam opens the front door and is quickly engulfed by hugs from Peyton and Brooke. Sam cries out from pain and Peyton and Brooke let her go.

"Baby, what is going—" Brooke trails off as she sees the hand marks on Sam's neck. Brooke concluded that Peyton had seen the bruises as well because out of the corner of her eye she could see Peyton clutching her fists at her side.

"Who did that to you?"

Sam turns around ashamed at what Brooke and Peyton are seeing.

"Rebecca did," Sam turns around with tears in her eyes. "I couldn't breathe. Then she let me go."

Sam could see tears in Brooke's eyes.

"I shouldn't have let you go. I should've made you stay with me. God, Sam, I'm so sorry."

Sam steps forward and grabs Brooke's hands. Peyton watches from the sidelines.

"It's not your fault Brooke. She put up a front for all of us."

"What are we going to do?" Peyton finally questions. "Do we need to take you to the hospital?"

Sam shakes her head.

"Aria said I was fine."

Brooke raises an eyebrow. She had never heard that name from Sam before.

"Who is Aria?"

"The girl who owns this apartment, she looked over my other bruises and said I would be fine and I trust her."

Brooke and Peyton nod their heads in understanding. If Sam trusted Aria then they were going to as well.

"I think we should sit down and figure out what we are going to do," Peyton says silently giving Brooke a questing look. They were both worried for Sam.

**-Complications of the Heart-**

"Is Jamie gonna be there daddy?"

Lucas shakes his head.

"Sorry Sawy, Jamie is at school."

Sawyer looks at her father with her bright blue eyes.

"Is he a big boy?"

Lucas smiles and walks through Nathan's front door.

"Yeah, Sawy, he's a big boy. Nathan, where are you?" Lucas calls out as he puts Sawyer on the ground.

"Kitchen!"

Lucas watches as Sawyer scampers off presumably to Jamie's room upstairs. Lucas enters the kitchen and sees Nathan at the table with his books.

"How's it going?" Nathan greets with a smile.

"I'm doing ok, but I need to talk to you. Do you have time?"

Nathan closes his books and pays attention to Lucas.

"What's up?"

"I don't love Peyton."

Nathan looks at Lucas in surprise.

"Says the guy that has all, but pined for Peyton even when I was dating her?"

Lucas shakes his head.

"I don't know Nate, but I'm in love with someone else."

"Who are you in love with?"

"Lindsey."

Nathan sighs and shakes his head. He stands up from the table and walks around the table to his brother.

"Did you cheat on your wife?" Nathan asks as his anger starts to be seen.

"Lindsey's pregnant."

"You're an ass!" Nathan yells before leaving the room.

Lucas sighs and sits down at the table.

"I know," Lucas whispers to the empty room.

**-Complications of Heart- **

Nathan couldn't believe his brother. He turned into Dan. In high school, Nathan was the ass and now it appears that Lucas was the ass now. Nathan's anger slowly disappeared as he watches his niece playing in his son's room.

"Vroom," Sawyer says as she pushes on of Jamie's cars on the floor. Nathan watched as Sawyer pushed the car across the room and into the wall. "Boom!"

Nathan laughs quietly.

"Aren't little girls supposed to play with dolls?" Nathan asks with a smile.

Sawyer turns her head and squeals happily.

"Uncle Nafan," Sawyer says as she gets up from the floor and runs into her Uncle's arms. "Aren't you talkin' to daddy?"

Nathan sighs and shakes his head.

"Na, I want to talk to you instead."

Sawyer snuggled into Nathan's side.

"About what?"

"Anything," Nathan says as he sits down on Jamie's bed. "How's your mama?"

"She's good. She loves me bunches," Sawyer says with a grin as she gets off of Nathan's lap. Sawyer's grin disappears as she says her next words. "Daddy doesn't."

Nathan frowns. He was worried about this. Sawyer knew something was going on and he was afraid of this.

"Your dad does love you Sawy, but he's dealing with things right now."

"That's what mama says. She says he spends time with Lindsey. I no like her."

"I don't like her," Nathan corrects.

Sawyer giggles.

"I don't like her."

**-Complications of the Heart-**

Aria knocked on the door with one thing in mind. She wanted answers and she wanted them now. The front door opens and a worn out looking woman answers the door.

"What do you want?"

"Why'd you hurt Sam?"

Rebecca looks at Aria in a cold, dead stare.

"Sam, who?"

Aria shakes her head.

"Don't play dumb, I know what you dead and I guarantee you that you'll pay for it. For every bruise and every horrible word you had ever said to her."

"Go to hell!" Rebecca screams before slamming the door in Aria's face.

Aria turns around and walks off of the steps with a smile on her face. She was going to save Sam. She knew that for sure.


	4. Promises

**A/N: I'm so happy that all of you really enjoy my story. Please keep leaving me the nice reviews…Oh and send some ideas because I love them and it would totally help. How many of you love Aria? I know I do.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Four: Promises

"I think we should tell the police. I mean that's the only logical thing to do," Brooke says as she, Peyton and Sam continue to sit on Aria's couch. Brooke turns to Sam hoping to get her input, but frowns when she sees Sam staring into space. "Sam, are you okay?"

"She looks out of it."

Brooke glares over Sam's head at Peyton.

"Thanks for stating the obvious Peyton!"

"You don't have to get bitchy at me Brooke."

Brooke shakes her head and snaps her fingers in front of Sam's face, but it never gained her attention.

"Sam, honey, I need you to snap out of this. You're really scaring me right now."

Peyton and Brooke could see tears start to form in Sam's eyes. Brooke looks at Peyton in fear. Peyton kneels down in front of Sam and takes a hold of her face.

"Samantha, you have to snap out of this. You can get out of this. Whatever is going on you have to realize it's not happening now. Samantha!"

The front door to the apartment opens and Aria looks surprised.

"What's going on?"

Brooke looks at the girl standing in front of her.

"Are you Aria?"

Aria nods her head and looks down at Sam. She instantly kneels down in front of Sam.

"How long has she been like this?" Aria questions as she looks at Brooke and Peyton.

"I don't know exactly. We've talking for a few hours and she didn't really talk and Peyton and I looked down at her and she was like this, but she won't snap out of it."

"Can you give me a minute please, with Sam? I think I can help."

Brooke looks at Peyton who nods her head. Peyton starts walking towards the bedroom with Brooke following her.

"Sam, honey, what's going on? What are you seeing?" Aria whispers while she trails her finger down Sam's cheek.

"Don't hurt me. Don't hurt me!"

Aria closes her eyes and bows her head.

"God help me," Aria says before opening her eyes and connecting her lips to Sam's. It didn't take long for Aria to realize that Sam was kissing back. Aria pulls away and smiles shyly. "What happened?"

"I don't know," Sam cries.

Aria sits down beside Sam and brings her into her arms.

"It's okay, Sam. You're protected. I've got you. I'm not letting you go."

**-Complications of the Heart-**

Brooke looks around the room and sits down on the floor. Peyton stands by the door with her back against it.

"Are you going to talk to me at all?" Peyton asks. "You haven't really said a word to me since we got in here."

"What do you want me to say Peyton? Do you want me to say how happy I am that you're here?" Peyton nods her head. "Well I can't," Brooke says honestly. "You left and it hurt me deeply and the worst part of it is, was that we weren't even seeing each other. My heart broke and I rather not be hurt anymore."

Peyton slides down the door to sit on the floor.

"You looked happy with Julian."

Brooke nods her head.

"I was happy, but when he told me that he loved me and I couldn't say it back I knew that I was too far into it. I didn't want Julian to waste his life on me when he would never be the one I truly loved." Brooke looks at Peyton with tears in her eyes. "We had this argument where Julian had wondered if there was ever going to be a day that he wasn't compared to Lucas Scott. He never knew. No one ever knew that my Lucas Scott was really Peyton Sawyer. No one ever knew."

"We're so messed up," Peyton says honestly. "If things didn't happen the way that they did then I would never have Sawyer and you would've never met Sam. And I don't think I can imagine my life without them, can you?"

**-Complications of the Heart-**

Nathan crosses his arms over his chest as Lucas walks into the living room where Nathan was busy looking out the window.

"In high school I probably would've been the one voted most likely to be like Dan. If I hadn't have met Haley, I still think I would've. Now here we are at age Twenty-six, my marriage is great and yours looks like it's about to end," Nathan turns to look at his brother. "And now you are the one voted most likely to be Dan."

"I screwed up. I fell out of love, what else do you want me to say Nathan?"

"I don't know Lucas. Honor your damn wife. You cheated on Peyton."

"I know you don't have to keep telling me."

"Does Peyton know? Does anybody know?" Nathan verbalizes.

"I don't know," Lucas says as he shrugs his shoulders. "I think she might, but I don't I know. I screwed up and I don't know what to do. What do I do Nathan? What I do?"

Nathan exhales slowly.

"I hate you right now, just remember that. To be honest, I don't know what to tell you, but if you don't love Peyton anymore, then I think you need to tell her and you need to tell her soon so she can move on with her life."

"Would she keep Sawyer from me?"

"Are you even there for Sawyer now?"

Lucas doesn't say a word because he knows he really hasn't been.

**-Complications of the Heart- **

"Why did you kiss me?"

Aria looks at Sam in surprise. She didn't think Sam would bring it up.

"Um, when I was in your situation a friend did that to me and I snapped out of my head. I think you were having a panic attack. Tell me what you saw," Aria pleads softly as she pushes a piece of hair behind Sam's ear.

"She was hurting me and I just sat there and took it. I didn't do anything. I just let her hurt me and I didn't do anything about it."

"Sometimes it's easier not to do anything," Aria replies honestly. "I know for me there were times that I just sat and took it, but eventually I had to get out and you're getting out. You have amazing people in your life that are going to take care of you. I will take care of you. I promise you that."


	5. Secrets

**A/N: So, I have been getting hounded on lately. Apparently this next chapter is in high demand. Well here it is everybody. Hope you enjoy it.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Five: Secrets

"_Secrets are made to be found out with time."_

Aria Lucy O'Malley was born to ordinary parents in the city of Tree Hill, North Carolina. Her parents are Jason and Amanda. Jason works in a small business and Amanda, a nurse at Tree Hill Memorial. To the outside, they looked like the perfect family. Neighbors would walk the street and see Jason tending to his lawn and Amanda washing windows or the car. Aria would sit on the steps with a notebook and pen, but what they wouldn't see was what came afterwards.

The abuse didn't start until Aria was ten. Her parents were in the middle of a divorce and a custody battle was pending. She would get hit once in awhile, but nothing to serious, until the divorce didn't happen and the custody battle was stopped. By fifteen Aria had found counsel and retained a lawyer that got her out of her messy situation.

For the past two years Aria has been on her own. She reached adulthood earlier than most. She had to prove she could take care of herself. It also helped that she had gotten access to her trust fund early. At sixteen, Aria got a job as a waitress at the local diner. She bought a used car. She moved out of her friend's basement and into her own apartment. She joined the basketball team at school and gained friends, but what was missing was a companion, a family, someone to really confide in. She didn't have any of that, until she met Sam.

One thing someone should know about Tree Hill was that it was a town that talked. News of Aria's emancipation hit the whole town by noon that day.

Last year, news about Brooke Davis becoming a foster parent was the highlight of the town and Samantha Walker being said foster child by association.

Aria could remember the first time she spotted Sam. She had been sitting in the quad and from out of nowhere a girl fight had broken out. One brunette was in the middle of it all. Haley James-Scott had broken it up and wrote everyone up, but what got her laughing and smiling was when said brunette had called Haley, Tree Hill's resident rock star, Hannah Montana. Aria had made it a mission to find out everything she could on Samantha Walker.

It really broke her heart when she found out that Samantha was just like her.

"I just realized that it's not even noon yet. You're supposed to be in school."

Sam's voice broke Aria out of her thoughts, Aria smiles at her new friend.

"I was worried about you and I'm glad I came because it seemed that my talents were the only thing that could get you to snap out of your head."

"Why do you think your kisses snapped me out of it?"

Aria grinned cheekily at Sam.

"I think it's because you like me."

Sam smiles slightly. It was true. She really did like Aria. Sam couldn't understand it. She had never had feelings for another girl before and the only other time she had feelings for somebody was for Jack. It was different, but right now her state of mind couldn't handle a relationship.

"I like you Aria," At Aria's smile Sam had to continue. "You're my savior. I can't date you though." Sam closes her eyes at Aria's hurtful look. Sam opens her eyes again and Aria is still sitting there. "I have to deal with me first. I know it sounds like a line, but I'm just lost right now. I don't want to hurt you."

Aria understood where Sam was coming from. She was just excited that Sam actually liked her back. That means there was still hope for her. Aria grabs Sam's hands and kissed the back of them. She smiled when she saw Sam's eyes flutter closed.

"I understand, believe me, I do. I just want you to know that no matter what happens I will always be your friend. That won't change. I like Sam and I'm going to be here for you. I promise."

Sam smiles and scoots closer to Aria. Aria rests her forehead on Sam's and was surprised when Sam's lips connected with hers.

**-Complications of the Heart- **

"Lucas is sleeping with Lindsey."

Brooke snaps her attention from the floor and up to Peyton. Peyton locks eyes with Brooke and nods her head.

"I think it started after we moved to New York. I knew Lindsey being his editor was going to ruin my life."

"Face it Peyton, you love Lucas."

Peyton shakes her head.

"There was a time when I loved Lucas. That part is true, just like there was a time in your life where you loved Lucas as well. What I have with him is different, we share a child."

Brooke nods her head in understanding. She really loved Sawyer.

"What makes you think that leaving Lucas now will make just fall into your arms?"

Peyton shrugs her shoulders.

"I don't," Peyton replies honestly.

"Then why are you trying so hard?" Brooke cries out.

"If there is even a little bit of a chance that I get to be with you then I'm going to fight like hell to make sure it's me on your arm and me sleeping next to you and me taking care of you and Sam. I want that to be me."

Brooke hides her face in her hands and cries softly.

"Why do you have to do this to me? Why?"

Peyton crawls over to Brooke and Brooke buries her head into Peyton's shoulder and continues to cry.

"Why d-does everything bad always happen to me?"

Peyton grasps Brooke's hand and interlocks their fingers together while tears fall from her cheeks. She didn't know Brooke was hurting this badly. And she felt like a complete bitch.

**-Complications of the Heart- **

Haley walks into her home after school with a sigh. Sam didn't show up and she was worried. She couldn't remember being that worried. Deep down inside she knew something was wrong. Haley spots Lucas and Nathan facing each other in a stand-off not really knowing what they were doing, Haley smiles.

"Lucas, what are you doing here?"

Lucas turns and smiles at his best friend.

"It was a surprise visit," Lucas says before bringing Haley into a hug.

Nathan just shakes his head. He says something before leaving the room.

"He cheated on Peyton."

Haley pulls away from Lucas and slaps him in the face.

"Ow, Haley," Lucas whines as he palms his cheek.

"You deserve more done to you."

Haley crosses her arms over her chest in a protective manner.

"I screwed up, okay, I get that, but I can't change it."

"Yes, you can Lucas. You can stop and make things right with your wife."

Lucas sighs and shakes his head.

"I can't do that Haley."

"What do you mean you can't?" Haley demanded to know.

"Lindsey's pregnant and it's my child."

Haley shakes her head and bites her tongue.

"Does Peyton know?"

Lucas shrugs his shoulders without a care in the world. Haley glares at her best friend.

"Since when did you become so heartless? You're like Dan."

"God, how many times do I have to hear that, first Nathan and now you? I just figured me friend would have my back."

Haley steps back and looks at Lucas in disgust.

"I don't condone adultery, Lucas."

"Says the girl that kissed Chris Keller."

"That's low."

"No, it's the truth."

Lucas looks away from Haley and walks towards the fireplace in their living room. A picture on the mantle caught his eye. It was one of Haley, Peyton and Brooke huddled together on top of Peyton's car. Brooke's face was turned into Peyton's shoulder.

"Nobody tells anybody anything anymore," Lucas says as he looks away from the picture.

Haley sighs and sits down on the couch nearest her. She couldn't help, but listen to Lucas.

"It's true. Nobody tells the truth anymore. I mean you didn't tell Nathan about that kiss until he asked you," Lucas turns and faces Haley. "Dan never told Deb about me or my mom. I haven't told Peyton about my affair and you haven't told your best friend that during high school, his relationship with Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer was just a bunch of crap."

Haley's eyes widen in surprise. Lucas nods his head.

"Why didn't you tell me that Brooke and Peyton were together behind my back during the times I was with both of them?"

Haley winces and places her head in her hands.

**-Complications of the Heart- **

"_What the hell is going on here?" Haley yells in demand as she enters the apartment._

_Brooke and Peyton pull apart fast and Peyton starts buttoning her shirt. Brooke wipes at her lips and fixes her hair._

"_Haley, you're not supposed to be here."_

"_Like that matters Brooke. What matters is the fact that Peyton is cheating on her damn boyfriend with her best friend, that's a girl."_

_Brooke looks at Haley in confusion._

"_Are you mad that Peyton is cheating on Lucas or that she's cheating on him with a girl?"_

_Haley furrows her eyebrow and sits down on the floor._

"_I'm confused."_

_Brooke looks at Peyton in silent communication._

"_What do you want to know?" Peyton questions softly._

_After a few moments of silence, Haley speaks up._

"_Does Lucas know?"_

_Peyton shakes her head._

"_No, I don't think it would be good that you told him either."_

"_He loves you Peyton. You can't just do this to him."_

_Brooke bites the bottom of her lip._

"_Haley, I know what we are doing isn't right, but you can't tell Lucas. He would be hurt even more if you tell him then him actually finding out. We're careful. He doesn't even suspect a thing."_

"_That's the thing about secrets Brooke they always have a way of getting out."_

_None of the girls realized that Lucas was standing right outside the open door._

**-Complications of the Heart-**

Brooke and Peyton walk out of the back room and sees Aria and Sam in the kitchen cooking and laughing together. Every once in awhile Sam would wince, but Aria would be by her side in an instant.

"Do you think they're dating?"

Brooke looks towards Peyton and sighs.

"I don't know. I just know that I want Sam to be safe. I want to bring her home."

"You will," Peyton reassures Brooke.

Sam looks away from Aria and smiles slightly at Brooke and Peyton.

"We're making food."

Aria smiles gently.

"Please, sit down and wait. It's almost finished."

Peyton and Brooke do as they are told and sit down at the island.

"So, Aria, tell me what you do for fun," Brooke states as she looks from Sam to Aria.

Sam stops stirring the pan and faces Brooke.

"No interrogating!" Sam warns.

Brooke smiles coyly at Sam.

"I just want to get to know your _friend_."

Aria chuckles and takes the spoon from Sam to continue stirring the pot. Sam turns to Brooke with a raised eyebrow.

"The way you said friend makes me believe that you think there is something more there," Sam comments.

Peyton watches the scene with a smile. She was glad that Sam could at least act normal despite what was going on in her life.

"Sam and Aria kissing in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Brooke starts singing.

Sam blushes and turns away from Brooke as she sees Brooke's eyes widen in surprise.

"Oh my god, you two are totally kissing."

Aria turns to Brooke and frowns.

"Actually, we're not."

"I'm sorry," Brooke quickly apologizes while she looks at Sam who is starring out the kitchen window. "I should really think before I speak."

"It's no big deal Brooke," Aria says with a nod.

Brooke knew otherwise.


	6. Suspicions

**A/N: So, I was requested to post this when I had more chapters written and now that I finally have I guess here is the newest addition to Complications of the Heart. Also, the next few chapters are around 3,000 words. I can't promise you that all my chapters will be like that, but for the next few they will be.**

**Would you prefer longer chapters or shorter ones?**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Six: Suspicions

In her 24 years of life, Brooke Davis could only count on one thing and that was herself. Sure, growing up, she had her friends, but she's was popular. How many could she say were really her friends?

At the age of six, Brooke had many friends. Her kindergarten glass loved her. She had a bubbly personality that anyone could see. Her parents never cared though. Even when her teacher, Mrs. Anderson had called and asked them to come in so they could talk about Brooke's lack of concentration, they still never came.

Brooke knew from an early age that her friends mattered to her. And that she couldn't count on her parents for anything.

When Brooke was eight, she met Peyton Sawyer. Her nanny had taken her to the local park and she was running around the sandbox in a pink little skirt. Her eyes were trained to the ground so she never spotted the curly haired blonde running straight at her. That was the first time Brooke Davis had met Peyton Sawyer and from then on everything just got a whole lot more complicated.

It was the beginning of their junior year of high school when Brooke and Peyton had started a relationship, if that's what people wanted to call it. At first it started off as just sex. No one told Brooke that sex can't be just sex. It never works out that way, especially when you're having sex with your best friend.

It didn't take long before the feelings started to happen and when it did, both girls were scared shitless. They had made a pact that day. The pact stated that no matter what they would always be friends, but even though they were in love they couldn't date openly. They needed boyfriends and everything would be okay. Only it wasn't.

Brooke's relationship with Lucas was a tough one to follow. One minute things were great and the next it got confusing. At one point Brooke felt bad that she actually felt something for Lucas when her heart lied with Peyton. Peyton had explained that it was okay as long as they still saw each other. And it was, for awhile.

Their nights were spent together. They shared the same bed, borrowed each other's clothes, shared showers and said I love you every chance they got.

When Lucas had kissed Peyton behind Brooke's back, Peyton had felt guilty about it. The first thing she did was go straight to Brooke.

"_I kissed Lucas."_

_Brooke looks up from the computer and frowns._

"_Why would you do that?"_

"_I don't know," Peyton confesses as she sits down on Brooke's bed. "Well technically Lucas kissed me and then he started talking to me about how we are perfect with each other and stuff and I was getting kind of weirded out."_

"_Is this how we are going to play it, you and Lucas becoming cheaters?"_

_Peyton shrugs her shoulders._

"_I don't know. I mean aren't we already the cheaters. I distinctly remember what we did on this bed last night," Peyton says with a Cheshire grin._

_Brooke blushes and rolls her chair closer to Peyton._

"_As long as we are still an us then I think that you and Lucas should play this out and when I find out things are just going to hit the fan."_

"_Is my baby going to try her acting skills on everybody?"_

"_Yes she is," Brooke reiterates before closing her mouth on Peyton's._

Brooke's acting skills were put to good use to. She had everybody fooled. Lucas's apologies were annoyed, but eventually Brooke had forgiven him. From then on it had just gotten worse.

During her senior year, Brooke had broken it off with Lucas, but still had her relationship with Peyton. She met Chase Adams and decided that since Peyton had a boyfriend, she would get one as well. Haley had gotten pregnant with Jamie. Haley had found out about their relationship.

Graduation was hard for Brooke and Peyton. That was when they had decided that it was time to end things when neither of them wanted to. Four years were spent apart as Brooke made her career known. Peyton had Lucas and Brooke had no one.

Moving back to Tree Hill was a personal thing for Brooke and she was glad she did otherwise she would have never met Samantha Walker. She wouldn't admit it, but she felt as though Sam had saved her life. Now all Brooke wanted to do was save hers.

"Sam we are going to have to file a police report, you know that don't you?" Brooke questions softly as she looks up from her place in the kitchen.

She and Sam had arrived at Brooke's about an hour ago. Peyton needed to be with Sawyer and deal with Lucas for whatever reason, Brooke didn't really care. So far Sam hadn't really said a word.

"Why can't I just forget about it?"

"Samantha, every time you look in a mirror you'll remember at least with a police report Rebecca will go to jail."

"She would only be out in a few years anyway, what's the point?"

Brooke walks around the counter and sits down next to Sam.

"The point is that this way. I can regain guardianship of you and finally push through the adoption. WE would get a restraining order on Rebecca if need be, but I'm not letting you out of my sight again. Never again, Sam."

Sam looked at Brooke in concern. She knew if Brooke had found out about everything that somehow Brooke would start blaming herself and in this case she already did.

"It's not your fault. She put up a front. She tricked all of us. It's just another reason why I shouldn't trust people so easily."

"You trusted Aria pretty damn quick, any particular reason why?"

Brooke spotted the small smile on Sam's face.

"It was her eyes."

"What about her eyes?"

"They were caring and full of love I think. I knew the moment that I looked into her eyes that I could trust her. I'm just angry with myself that I'm hurting her is all."

"Honey, how are you hurting her?"

"She likes me," Sam looks at Brooke's face to gain a reaction, but one never came. "But I'm so messed up right now that I'd just be bringing her down and I don't want to do that. Maybe we'll have our chance, but not for awhile. I can't handle that right now. It's too much."

"Sam, it seems to me that you're in love."

Brooke was surprised to hear those words from Sam. She had always known that Sam was good with the written word, but never once had she heard Sam talk like this. It gave her hope.

"Maybe I am. I don't know if I've ever felt in love before. It's all kind of new. Have you ever been in love?"

Brooke's thoughts automatically went to Peyton. She smiled softly before kissing Sam on the forehead.

"Just once."

**-Complications of the Heart-**

"What was so important that you had to call me, little sister?" Quinn asks as she places herself on the couch next to Haley. "I was in the middle of a photo shoot and you kind of interrupted."

Haley looks at her sister with wide eyes.

"Oh my god, Quinn, I'm so sorry about that. I didn't really think. I just needed someone to talk to. Nathan's kind of angry right now and I don't want to speak to Lucas at the moment."

"Wait, Lucas is in town?" Quinn questions.

"Yeah, but it's a long story. I just need some advice or more like guidance right now."

"Alright, lay it on me little sis."

"One of my students wasn't in school today and I think something is seriously wrong and I don't know what I should do."

Quinn looks at the concern written in her sister's eyes.

"Haley, if you sense something is wrong, aren't you obligated to tell somebody?"

"The whole situation is complicated to tell you the truth."

"Let me in Hales," Quinn pleads as she leans further back into the couch.

"This student was Brooke's foster daughter."

"Sam," Quinn states with assurance.

"You know about Sam?"

Quinn nods her head as she pushes her hair behind her ears.

"Yeah, when I sat down and talked with Brooke she told me all about her. I just felt bad for Brooke. My heart went out to her. She never got what she wanted."

"I don't think Sam did either. It sucks because I have a personal interest in Sam's life, but I don't want to invade her privacy or anything. I just don't know what to do."

"Haley, just do what you think is right, whether or not it's wrong. Sure, I mean someone would get mad that you butted in where you don't belong, but if it saves lives then I say go for it."

Haley smiles at Quinn's words. She always knew Quinn would give her advice.

"Thanks Quinn."

"Not a problem Haley."

**-Complications of the Heart- **

"Daddy, are you mad at Uncle Lucas?" Jamie questions as Nathan passes the basketball to his son.

"Yes I am Jamie."

"How come?"

"Your Uncle Lucas did something bad Jamie and in the process he hurt a lot of people."

Jamie passes the ball back to his dad and frowns.

"Did he do what grandpa Dan did?"

"No James, he didn't, but it was still pretty bad."

Jamie watches as his dad misses a basket. It was the fifth one tonight.

"Did he not clean his room because you and mommy get mad at me when I don't clean my room?"

Nathan chuckles at his son's innocence.

"Nope, nothing like that, but when you're older you'll understand a little bit better."

"I'm always too young," Jamie pouts.

Nathan rolls his eyes and picks his son up from the concrete and onto his shoulders.

"Don't be in such a rush to grow up. Being an adult is hard."

"Then I want to stay a kid forever."

"I would like that too James," Nathan says sincerely.

**-Complications of the Heart- **

"I thought we sold the house," Peyton comments as she enters the Scott house with Sawyer in her arms.

"I lied," Lucas says nonchalantly as he brings in the bags from the porch.

"Obviously," Peyton looks down at Sawyer who is beginning to fall asleep. "Sawy, honey, I need you to stay awake for mama, can you do that?"

"Yeah," Sawyer says quietly as she yawns. "Where's daddy?" she asks as she looks around.

"Right here Sawyer," Lucas walks up to Sawyer with a smile. Peyton puts Sawyer done and watches as she walks off without a care in the world. Peyton noticed Lucas hurt expression. "She hates me."

"I don't blame her."

Lucas lets out a sigh and follows Peyton into the bedroom. The house was still fully furnished so their bed was still there.

"Can we not fight right now?" Lucas asks nicely.

Peyton sits down on the bed and just looks at him. Lucas looks back and eventually rolls his eyes.

"Fine, if you want to be childish then that's your prerogative. I'll be back later."

"Where are you going?"

"Does it matter?" Lucas asks before leaving the bedroom.

Peyton sighs and falls back on the bed. She wondered why her life turned out like this. She was completely miserable. The only good thing she had gotten from Lucas was Sawyer and everything else was just sad. There was a time where she did love Lucas, but it never compared to the love she had for Brooke and that love was huge.

Peyton had always pictured a future with Brooke. A lot of things would be the same as they were now. Brooke would still be that popular fashion designer. She would still be running Red Bedroom Records and they would be having a family together. Their marriage would be fairly new and their friends would be happy for them. And not once was Lucas ever pictured in it.

Sawyer walks into her mother's room with a frown. She was young, but she knew when her mommy was sad.

"Mama, why are you sad?" the little girl asked as she climbed onto her mother's bed. Peyton gathered Sawyer in her arms and gave her kisses all over her face causing the laugh that Peyton wanted to hear the most.

"I love you baby."

"I know," Sawyer snuggles into her mother's side. "But why are you sad?"

Peyton smiles slightly. Sawyer was a smart young girl. She was very proud of her daughter.

"I'm sad because your daddy and I are fighting and I don't want to do that anymore, but do you want to know what makes me really happy?" Peyton questions as she runs her fingers through her daughter's hair.

"What?"

"You."

**-Complications of the Heart- **

Rebecca Dennis never liked her life. The day she gave up her daughter was by far the worst day of her life even though it was the smartest thing she had ever done. At fifteen Rebecca knew she couldn't provide for anyone so Sam was given up. Her life after that fell apart.

She managed to skate by high school with minuscule grades. She applied for college, but her test scores weren't high enough and her grades sucked so she ended up at Tree Hill Community College with an associate's degree.

At eighteen, Rebecca had gotten her first job, a waitress at the Dixie Grill, the job she still has today. Her abuse towards alcohol had started after giving Sam up, but it wasn't as bad as she thought. A couple of sips here and there and everything was fine. After high school, a few sips turned into a few more sips and after that she was gone. She managed to hide her alcoholism from everybody, from her coworkers and friends, even Sam herself.

She remembered when she had written that letter to Sam. She had searched for her for a few years and ended up finding her on a whim. She managed to write the letter during one of her sober days which were only a few times a month. She sent the letter and a few weeks later she saw Sam for the first time.

Her jealousy came out when all Sam could really talk about was Brooke and her friends. It was like Sam didn't even care that she was speaking to her mom. Then the idea hit. The idea hit even more when Sam said that Brooke had asked to adopt her.

Her plan was simple. Get Sam to live with her. And it worked.

But with most plans, sometimes they fail and they had failed big time. Rebecca was getting to learn that as soon as she opened her front door and spotted the two police men standing outside of it.

"Can I help you officers?" Rebecca asks sweetly.

"We're sorry to bother you ma'am, but we had gotten a call about child abuse coming from this home."

Rebecca acted shocked in front of the officers.

"That's absurd. Who would do such a thing?"

"We can't name names ma'am, but is it alright if we come in and speak to your daughter."

Rebecca was glad that she had called someone to clean up earlier in the day. She opened the door and the officers stepped inside.

"Samantha isn't here. She's staying at a friend's house."

The taller officer raised an eyebrow.

"On a school night?" he questions. He had two kids himself.

"Do I question you about your parenting?" Rebecca responds hotly. "What is your name any way?"

"O'Malley, ma'am."

"We are sorry to have bothered you, but we will be on our way. Come on O'Malley."

Rebecca leads the two officers out of her house and shuts the door.

Yeah, plans backfire all the time.

**-Complications of the Heart- **

"Did you get a vibe from her?" Aria asks as Officer O'Malley and Callahan enter her apartment.

"Everyone has a vibe Aria, but there was nothing in her house that suggested child abuse."

"Uncle Justin, Rebecca beats on her child. Why won't you do anything about it?"

Justin O'Malley loved his niece to death, but sometimes she was a little headstrong.

"I don't stand for it Aria. I didn't stand for it when I found out what my brother did to you and I won't stand for it now, but Honey, Sam hasn't come to the police and until an eyewitness comes forward or Sam herself comes forward there isn't anything we can do."

"It's so unfair," Aria complains. "It isn't right and I just want to help her."

"Then be there for her and encourage her to go to the police. I'm not going to do anything now. You said that Brooke Davis has taken care of Sam before and that she's safe right?" Aria nods her head. "Okay, then for now I'll keep my eye out and hopefully something comes up soon. Are you still planning to come over for Sunday night dinner at the house?"

Aria smiles and nods her head.

"Of course I am. I miss my cousins. Tell Aunt Holly I'll see her Sunday and that I love her."

"Will do, let's go partner," Justin says as he starts walking to the front door.

"I'm invited to dinner too aren't I?"

"I'll ask the wife."

Aria closes her front door and sighs loudly. She wasn't sure if bringing her Uncle into this mess was the right thing to do, but she promised Sam she would help and she promised herself and even bigger promise, that no matter what happens, she was going to keep Sam safe. And that was exactly what she was going to do.


	7. Truths

**A/N: So this is the next chapter…things are slowly starting to build here and there will be plenty of more drama to come, trust me on that. The Breyton and Saria (Sam and Aria) will come soon I promise. Patience is a virtue.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seven: Truths

Samantha sighs as her phone buzzes another time. It was early morning and Sam knew that Brooke was going to make her go to school. Sam didn't like that idea much, but there really was no going past Brooke.

Brooke and Sam had spent most of the night talking about what they were going to do with the whole Rebecca situation. Brooke had asked if Rebecca had ever shown up at school and at that point Sam knew she was screwed because if she had lied and said that she did then they were for sure going to the police, but if she told the truth then she knew school was were Sam was headed. She sucked it up and told Brooke the truth.

Here she was hours later and with no sleep, sitting up in bed and staring at her buzzing phone. She knew it was all from Rebecca, but only one thing was going threw her mind, the one text that scared the crap out of her.

**U told the cops!**

There were only three suspects on Sam's list as of right now, Brooke, Peyton and Aria. She hoped to god it wasn't Aria, she didn't want to lose her trust in her new friend.

"Sam, you have to get up and go to school."

Sam watches as Brooke enters the bedroom hesitantly. She had said those words outside the door and it took Brooke awhile to step threw.

"I think I should just quit. I'm behind anyway, what's the point?"

Brooke watches as Sam stands up from her bed to look in the full view mirror.

"You are smart Sam. There is no reason for you not to go to school today. Besides, Aria will be there," Brooke grins and Sam turns to face her.

"Did you call the cops?"

Brooke raises an eyebrow to that question. She had debated for hours on whether or not to call. She knew she had to, but at this point it was something she couldn't do.

"No, I didn't. Why?"

Sam shakes her head slowly.

"No reason, just wondering."

Brooke purses her lips and eventually nods her head. Sam was acting funny, but Brooke didn't want to push anything at the moment.

"Come on, I'll see what I can do about those visible bruises."

Sam begrudgingly followed Brooke out the door.

**-Complication of the Heart-**

After talking with her sister for a good amount of time last night, Haley was set on talking with Sam today. She wanted to get straight answers and she wanted them right away. Otherwise she would tell somebody. She didn't like seeing the ones she loved hurt or injured and it was clear that something was wrong with Sam. She just needed to find out what.

Walking through the halls of Tree Hill high wasn't any different from any other day. Students were standing around talking, laughing or goofing off. Some were going through their books, but one student in particular was leaning against another girl's locker. The girl in question, Haley knew from class. Aria O'Malley. What surprised her was that Sam was the one leaning against the locker.

Haley checked her watch and noticed that it was a good hour before classes began and she decided that it was her time to have that talk with Sam. Her feet started walking. As she got closer her ears picked up the conversation that the two girls were having.

"Aria, what the hell did you do?"

"Sam, I'm looking out for you okay? I can explain everything in better detail later. I promise nothing bad is going to happen."

"It already did. You can't do anything about it."

Haley decided it was time for her to announce her presence.

"Good morning girls," Haley greeted with a smile.

Startled, both girls turned to Haley.

"Hey Mrs. Scott," they both greeted with hesitant smiles.

"Sam, can I speak to you for a few minutes?"

Sam looked from Haley to Aria and then back to Haley. She sighed, but eventually nodded her head.

"Sure," Sam turned to Aria with a stern expression. "I want that talk later."

"Sure thing Sam. I'll see you in class Mrs. Scott."

"Bye Aria," both Haley and Sam watched Aria walk down the hallway with confidence, although Sam's eyes wondered to Aria's ass. _Damn those jeans._

"Let's talk in my classroom Sam, come on."

Sam rolled her eyes, but followed Haley anyway. She might as well get it over with.

**-Complications of the Heart- **

After a long night and without Lucas coming home Peyton knew what she had to do. She needed to end things with Lucas, but she could only do that with Lucas around. Figuring that he would show up eventually Peyton decided to take Sawyer to Red Bedroom Records. She knew Mia was supposed to be recording her new album and she wanted to see her friend.

"Knock, knock anyone here."

Peyton steps threw the door with a smile. Mia was currently sitting at Peyton's desk fixing her lyrics in her notebook. Mia looked up and grinned.

"Oh my god, Peyton, what are you doing here?" Mia's eyes traveled to Peyton's arms where Sawyer was trying to get away. "She's gotten so big."

"I know," Peyton says while placing Sawyer on the ground. "Honey, don't touch anything. Mama will get you something to color in just a minute."

"Kay."

"You don't write, you don't call, and it's been like two years."

Peyton smiles sheepishly at Mia.

"I know. Things have just been going on and things are getting pretty rough, but Sam needed me so I came down."

"Is Sam okay?" Mia asks concerned for her friend. She hadn't spoken with Sam much these days, but they both have been pretty busy.

"Eventually she will be, but I can't really go into it."

"It's understandable, it's Sam's business and if she has you helping her then I know everything is going to be okay."

"I hope it will."

"Mama, color with me," demands little Sawyer.

Mia and Peyton grin.

"You feel in the mood for some coloring."

"You bet!"

**-Complications of the Heart- **

"No, I haven't really talked to Peyton yet," Lucas says into the phone as he lies down on his bed. Lindsey had called him a few minutes ago.

"_Lucas, you know that I love you right?"_

"Of course I do."

"_Then I'm telling you now, I can't wait forever and I will have this baby no matter what. No matter if you stay with Peyton and end our thing or you leave Peyton and you come with me. Lucas, I've just been through a lot these past few years. I'm starting to feel like a whore."_

"I'm sorry Lindsey. I didn't mean to make you feel like that, honest. I'm just a very confused man right now and I don't know what I want to do. Actually, that's not true. I know what I want to do, but there are too many factors to play out first."

"_I know it's my fault for falling in love with a married man. Look, Lucas, I have to go…figure this out and come home. Baby and I will be waiting."_

Lucas hangs up the phone and sighs. He was screwed either way he looked at it. Question was what was he going to do?

**-Complications of the Heart- **

Sam entered Haley's classroom slowly. She really didn't want to talk to Haley about what was going on in her life. She hated the fact that she couldn't protect herself. She didn't want to rely on anybody. But she knew she had to.

Haley takes a seat in front of Sam.

"Tell me what's going on?"

"Do you always try and get into your student's lives?"

"If they are hurting or are being hurt then yes, I do."

Sam shakes her head. Haley always meddled in her life. The first time she did she was glad. She met Brooke that way, but right now she didn't like it at all. It was rather annoying at this point. She already had Aria, Brooke and Peyton on her side. She didn't need anyone else.

"Sam I want to help you, but I can't until you tell me what is going on. You shouldn't even be in this class. You're smarter than this."

"Haley, I appreciate the concern, I really do, but I don't need your help. What I need you to do is leave me alone and move on with your idea of helping me because I don't need it and I don't want, okay?"

Sam gets up from her desk and heads to the classroom door.

"If you don't tell me what's going on then I'll go to Brooke with my suspicions."

"She already knows," Sam states before exiting the room.

**-Complications of the Heart- **

"Thank you so much for meeting me John," Brooke says in greeting as she enters an office.

"I'm your lawyer Brooke; of course I'll meet with you. Do you want to tell me what this meeting is about? Your business perhaps?"

Brooke sighs and sits across from John's desk. Brooke crosses her legs and smoothes out the invisible creases in her skirt.

"No it's not about my business, but it does involve me.

"Awhile ago I let my foster daughter move in with her biological mother. I gave up my guardianship rights over to Rebecca, Sam's mother. How can I get them back?"

"Brooke you gave your rights away when you let Sam move in with her mom. I feel for you, I do, but in a court of law Rebecca would win. She is Sam's biological mother. You can't beat genes."

"Genes don't make the family John. Maybe by a technical standpoint, but not the world we live in. I took care of Sam for a very long time. I had the adoption papers. I had everything and then Rebecca shows up and takes her away from me."

John looks at Brooke with compassion. He really liked his client. He knew Brooke had an amazing heart and sitting here listening to her he knew her heart was breaking.

"Only under some circumstances would you be able to regain said guardianship from Rebecca. I mean do you have anything on her that proves she's a bad parent."

"She beats on her. I have the proof. I've seen the bruises. Right now Sam is staying at my house, but I want Sam legally out of Rebecca's and bring Rebecca to justice."

"You'll need to report it. That's a given and when Rebecca is arrested I could pull some strings and have guardianship moved back to you and then hopefully a judge will allow that."

"Would some not allow it?" Brooke asks questioningly. She couldn't understand why a judge would place someone in the system unless they didn't have to.

"Well based on your history it shouldn't be a problem. If push comes to shove the judge would ask Sam if she wanted to stay with you or be sent somewhere. But right now, if you have Sam it's kidnapping or Sam's a runaway. We need to do this right Brooke for everyone. Report Rebecca and get your guardianship back."

**-Complications of the Heart-**

"Okay, it's time to explain to me," Sam demands as soon as the final bell rings. She had caught Aria walking out of her classroom.

Aria sighs and nods her head.

"Not here okay. Come with me to the gym, it's open and I'd like to shoot around a bit."

Sam nods her head and follows Aria into the gym. Aria goes to the ball rack and picks up a ball and starts dribbling it. Sam watches her the whole time.

"Are you going to start explaining or what?"

Aria shoots the ball into the net, runs and grabs it.

"Growing up, my dad and his brother used to be best friends," Aria turns to Sam with the ball in her hand. "They are only a year apart. In high school my dad was a sophomore and my uncle Justin was a freshman. Their home life started to get bad. Their parents divorced and my dad went to live with his whereas Justin stayed with his mom. Justin and my dad stopped getting along. They didn't even go to the school anymore. As they got older they just drifted apart. My Uncle Justin went into the police academy, got married, and had kids only spoke to his brother every so often. My dad went school, got married, had me and he beat me. My mom ignored it," Aria walked to sit down on the bench where Sam was seated. "The moment I couldn't take the beatings anymore I went to see my Uncle. Despite him not having a good relationship with his brother he always made it a point to get to know me."

Aria drops the basketball on the ground and rubs at her face.

"I told him everything that went on and he couldn't believe it, but he looked into it anyway. It ended up being true. He helped me get emancipated."

"Didn't he turn your dad in?"

Aria nods her head.

"Yeah, but my dad got off. Judge was a personal friend. That's why we did emancipation. I have dinner with my uncle and his family every Sunday. It's as if my parents don't even exist."

"I don't even know what to say."

Aria shakes her head.

"Don't say anything. Sam, I trust my Uncle okay. I'm only trying to protect you because I've been there. I didn't have anybody to help me like you do with me. Sam, I don't want anything bad to happen to you and I'm sorry if I crossed a line, but if that means losing your friendship to keep you safe then I'm sure as hell going to do it."

**-Complications of the Heart-**

"Brooke, how come you didn't tell me about Sam?"

Brooke looks up from her laptop startled by Haley's voice. Brooke was going through every option available to get Sam back. She didn't even know Haley was coming over.

"Excuse me?"

"I went to talk to Sam today during school because she didn't show up yesterday. She has bruises Brooke, clear, visible bruises. What the hell is going on?"

Brooke closes her laptop and pushes her hair behind her ears.

"Rebecca beats Sam. It's been going on for awhile. Sam doesn't want me to report it, but in order for her to come back and live with me, I'm going to have to."

Haley was afraid that it was something like that. Sam didn't deserve anymore hurt.

"What are you going to do? What can I do?"

"You can't do anything Haley. I guess just be her teacher. I think that's all she can handle right now."

"That girl doesn't deserve anymore hurt in her life."

"I know Haley. I feel like I failed her and all I want to do is make it right."

Haley grabs a hold of Brooke's free hand and squeezes it. Being the motherly type, Haley needed to console a sad looking Brooke.

"Everything will be okay Brooke. I believe that."

"I hope you're right Haley because I don't know how much more I can take."

**-Complications of the Heart- **

"Peyton, we need to talk."

Peyton and Sawyer had gotten home a few minutes ago and Sawyer had gone straight to her room. Lucas was sitting on the couch staring at the blank TV screen.

"I think you're right."

Peyton sits down next to Lucas.

"Why did we get married?" Lucas questions softly. "You don't love me Peyton. You didn't love me then either."

"You're right maybe I wasn't _in _love with you, but I did love you. I was confused."

Lucas glares.

"You were always confused Peyton. All through high school you were confused both you and Brooke. You didn't know what the hell you wanted."

Lucas stands up from the couch and starts pacing in front of his wife.

"I'm not stupid. You and Brooke were always together and I know why. It was because you were sleeping together," Peyton bites her bottom lip. She honestly didn't think Lucas knew about it. "Admit it. You married me because you were pregnant with Sawyer or you were getting back at Brooke for trying to move on from you. Just admit it."

"Is that what you want me to say Lucas? That I only married you to get back at Brooke or because you knocked me up? Well I can't because I don't know. Maybe on some level I did, but Lucas once I married you I wasn't with Brooke. I wasn't with Brooke when we were engaged or when I was pregnant. I was with you."

Lucas turns to Peyton and shoves his hands in his pockets.

"You were with me _physically_, but emotionally, you were with Brooke. I saw it every time you looked each other. I saw that love and it pissed me off. I can't do it anymore Peyton. You came here to help Sam and to see Brooke, but I can't do it anymore. My life isn't here anymore, it's in New York."

"With Lindsey?" Peyton questions.

"She's pregnant and the baby is mine. I love Lindsey. I fell out of love with you."

"Go to New York then Lucas. Do what you want, but don't hurt Sawyer in the process!"

"I'm sorry Peyton."

"Me too."


	8. Hurt

**A/N: Wow, got to say that this chapter was the hardest thing to write. It took me awhile to. I give props to my partner in crime who helped me a lot in this chapter. Partner in crime you know who you are. Hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Hurt**

"How are you feeling? Are you feeling any better?"

"The bruises will heal Aria. Don't worry so much about me."

Aria grins and slides closer to Sam.

"I'll always worry about you."

Sam blushes and ducks her head. No one had ever treated her like this before so she was confused as to what to do. Should she flirt back? Should she act innocent? Sam didn't know.

"I love it when you blush. You come off as cute."

"I'm not _cute._"

Aria nods her head.

"Oh yes you are. You are cute, Samantha."

Sam grabs a hold of Aria's hand and interlocks their fingers. It was a gesture that made Aria really happy.

"You're not so bad yourself."

**-Complications of the Heart- **

"I don't know anyone who has had that hard of life," Nathan says as he watches his wife around the kitchen.

Haley had just told Nathan what was going on with Sam and Brooke. Nathan had always felt like a big brother to Brooke. He knew she must have been hurting a lot.

"I don't either Nathan. I mean Sam's life makes your childhood a walk in the park."

"Dan was always verbal, but it was never abusive. Is Sam going to be okay?"

"She keeps her emotions in. She's a lot like Brooke in that way. I just don't know if Sam will ever let that out when I know she needs to."

"I'm sure Brooke will take care of her. You realize that everyone we know is having some sort of problem and we're just fine when usually we are the ones with the problems."

"I can be happy that we don't have any problems. I just feel bad for everyone else in their situation, especially Lucas and Peyton."

"I always knew Lucas was an ass."

Haley laughs.

"It's funny that you two switched places. I do feel horrible for lying to him though."

"What'd you lie about?"

Haley mentally scolded herself for not watching her tongue. This whole Peyton and Brooke in limbo thing were really starting to kick her ass. She really needed to watch what she brought up.

"Peyton and Brooke and them being together."

Nathan raises an eyebrow. "That's all? I figured it would be something else."

"Yes that's a…hey, how'd you know about them?"

"Haley I was born once, but I'm not stupid. It was written all over their faces throughout high school. I'm surprised Lucas didn't catch it earlier."

"What was written on their faces?"

"Peyton and Brooke wore the same face that I have for you."

Haley walks closer to Nathan and puts her arms around his neck.

"And what face would that be?"

"The face of love."

Haley smiles and leans up to kiss her husband.

**-Complications of the Heart- **

"What should we do with our few hours Jamie?" Quinn asks her nephew.

"I don't know. Mama has been talking about Sam. I miss her."

Quinn had heard things about Sam from Jamie. Apparently Sam was cool. Jamie's words not hers.

"I'm sure you'll get to see her later, Jamie. Things right now have been tense for everyone."

Jamie and Quinn continued to walk along the barren beach.

"Are you okay Aunt Quinn?"

Quinn smiles down at her nephew.

"I'm doing okay Jamie. I worked things with David and now we are on better terms."

"That's good."

Quinn just chuckles at Jamie. She never understood the mind of an eight year old.

**-Complications of the Heart- **

"Are you just going to go back to New York and forget all about your daughter?" Peyton accuses.

She and Lucas had been going at it for a few hours. After Lucas's confession and Peyton explaining her past with Brooke, they were now fighting about the one thing that kept them together, Sawyer.

"No Peyton! I could never forget my daughter."

"But you could forget that you had a wife."

"Why are you so angry with me? You love Brooke."

"But I didn't do anything with Brooke."

"You still emotionally cheated Peyton. You know you can't deny that."

Peyton takes a breath and leans against her chair.

"You're right I can't. What are you going to do Lucas? You have a baby on the way and it's not with me."

Lucas sits down opposite of Peyton and nods his head.

"New York is home for me now."

"Tree Hill has always been home for me Lucas."

Lucas rests his hands on his knees. It was obvious that their marriage was ending, but they had Sawyer to think about and Lucas had to think about Lindsey and the new baby.

"It's fairly obvious we are filing for divorce," Peyton nods her head at that. "And you'll stay here while I go back to New York."

"Where does that leave Sawyer?" Peyton questions softly.

"I'll be pretty busy in New York so I think she should stay with you. We'll figure out everything else later."

"Lucas, you have to support her. She's your daughter. Look, you don't have to support me, I get that, but you have a daughter. Support her Lucas."

Lucas looks at Peyton once before looking away.

"I'm going to check on Sawyer," Lucas says before getting up.

**-Complications of the Heart- **

Sam and Aria were walking around town, they were still holding hands.

"Have you decided on what you are going to do?" Aria questions softly wanting to be ahead of the game.

"No, I just…I'm confused mostly."

"I've been there Sam, but eventually you'll be hit with clarity and realize that you don't deserve to be treated that way by anyone."

"Why are you so good to me?"

"Well that's easy. I like you Sam. I'm not going anywhere."

"Such a sweet talker, aren't you?"

Aria shrugs her shoulders while kissing the back of Sam's hand causing her to blush and Aria to grin.

"I have plenty of these moments. You just have to agree to go out with me."

Sam rolls her eyes, but Aria just continues to smile.

"Aria, I'm thinking okay? I know it's not fair for you, but I'm just so messed up and I have so much baggage that I don't think I could handle a relationship."

"Let me be your anchor Sam. Let me be your new light. Let me guide you."

Sam stops them at the end of the street. Sam takes her free hand and pushes strands of hair behind Aria's ear. She steps closer and lets her finger graze Aria's cheek. Sam leans forward and places a small kiss on Aria's lips. Sam pulls away with a smile.

"Does that mean you'll date me?" Aria asks as she opens her eyes.

Sam doesn't answer, but she drags Aria to begin walking with her.

"You know for a basketball player I figured you'd be a bitch."

"That's all stereotypical. I could never be that not with how I was raised."

"Right, that's so true."

After a moment of silence Aria glanced at Sam tugging their bodies closer together.

"Sam, are you ever going to answer my question?"

"What do you think?" Sam says with a smirk.

"Well considering the few kisses we have shared I would say yes which means if anyone tries to hit on you I can calmly tell them that you have a girlfriend already."

Sam kisses Aria quickly easily falling lost in their lips.

**-Complications of the Heart- **

"Tell me what's going on Brooke!"

Brooke feels like its déjà vu. First it was Haley storming into her house and now it was her mother. Joy!

"You haven't returned my calls. What is going on?"

Brooke closes her laptop again and sighs.

"A lot actually and I need to figure this stuff out."

Brooke really didn't want to talk to her mother right now especially after what she found out about Sam. It was Victoria's comment the night of the supposed adoption that made Brooke rethink everything.

"_I think you should consider her spending more time with her mother on a more permanent basis."_

"You screwed everything up for me," Brooke whispers.

Victoria looks at her daughter in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"Did you even like Sam? Were you afraid of my happiness? What was it?"

"Brooke, what are you talking about?"

"You told me that she should see her birth mother. You were wrong. You were all wrong. It made everything worse."

"Brooke, I need more details," Victoria says as she sits down in front of her daughter.

"I blame you. I blame you for it all."

"Brooke, you blame me for everything so can you fill me in on what you are blaming me for this time."

"Sam is being abused by her birth mother."

Those words froze Victoria to the core. She loved Sam she could admit that. They got along greatly despite her daughter's reluctance to the relationship. Victoria could definitely see a Davis in Sam which made her all the more appealing.

"How do you know that?"

"She called Peyton, Victoria and Peyton called me. I've seen the bruised. I've heard the stories. I blame you."

"I didn't think that by saying what I did that night Brooke would do any harm to Sam."

"Yeah, well I didn't think letting her leave the house that she'd come back into it chalk full of bruises and more problems than she came in here with."

"What am I supposed to do about it?"

"Nothing…I just…I don't know."

"Where is Sam then?"

"She should be here in a few minutes. We haven't figured out what we want to do yet."

"You have to report her. That's the obvious thing to do. Brooke, don't be stupid about this."

"She's going to stay here when I do. She won't leave again."

"We'll make sure of it. I have to go and do some things, but I'll come by later. I'd like to see Sam."

Brooke nods her head and watches as her mother walks out her door. Brooke opens her laptop back up and continues to research.

**-Complications of the Heart- **

Lucas hated what he was going to do, but he knew somewhere deep down it was for the best. He wasn't going to tell anybody what he was thinking about doing, but he knew he would be hated by doing it. He had Sawyer under false pretences. He hadn't loved Peyton then if he really thought about it. He knew Peyton didn't love him then either, but they had Sawyer anyway.

Lucas leaned against the door frame. Sawyer was sitting in her room playing with her stuffed animals.

"Sawyer, can I talk to you?"

Sawyer looked at her dad with a smile.

"Come daddy."

Lucas sat down next to his daughter and continued to watch Sawyer play with her things.

"Sawyer, daddy needs to talk to you."

"About what?" Sawyer asks innocently.

"I'm leaving soon and I don't know if I'll ever see you again."

Sawyer stops what she is doing looks up at her dad in confusion.

"I have to go away for awhile, but daddy loves you and he's only doing this so that you will be okay. I just want you and your mom to be happy."

"I no unsand."

Lucas smiles at Sawyer's mistakes.

"You will someday, sweetie."

**-Complications of the Heart- **

Sam walks into Brooke's house with a smile on her face. Aria, her girlfriend, Sam smiles at the thought, just walked her home.

Brooke had finished her research for the night a few minutes ago so when Sam came in, Brooke was sitting on the couch channel surfing. She really didn't want to work with everything in her mind.

"You seem happy. I like it."

"I am happy. Aria makes me happy."

"I knew it," Brooke cheers as she points her finger teasingly at Sam. "I knew you two were going to end up together."

Sam rolls her eyes and takes a seat next to Brooke.

"Yeah, well. She just kept flirting with me and I wanted to stop blushing so I gave in. I still have issues to work through, but with Aria next to me I think I can do it faster."

"I'm really happy for you Sam."

"Thanks, that really means a lot, but you do know Aria is a girl right?"

Brooke raises an eyebrow at Sam not understanding what she is trying to get at.

"What's your point?"

"Are you okay with me seeing a girl? Are you like a homophobe?"

"No, I'm not."

_I'd be a hypocrite otherwise._

"That's good."

"Sam, sit down for a second. We need to have a serious talk," Brooke states calmly.

"Okay Brooke, but if this is for a sex talk I don't think I need it…yet," Sam said sarcastically as she sat down.

"No Sam, that's not what this is about. I talked to my lawyer today and he said that the only way for me to get custody of you is if we report Rebecca and then take her to court," Brooke responded.

"Brooke, I don't know about this. I want to live with you. I want you to be my mom, but I don't want go to the cops…and I…I…I just need to go for a walk, can we talk about this more after I go for a walk please?" Sam stated while crying.

"Yes Sam, you may go for a walk, but please don't go anywhere near Rebecca's, don't stay out to late and take your phone."

"Okay, thanks, see ya in a bit Brooke," Sam replied as she wiped her remaining tears away from her face.

**-Complications of the Heart-**

Samantha was walking aimlessly around Tree Hill thinking about the past years of her life and what had gotten her to this point. Never in a million years would she believe that someone out there actually cared enough about her to want to adopt or to take care of. Brooke was that someone who didn't care about the check permanently attached onto her from the state.

Sam walked past the beach, and the river court, and out of old habit she ended up at the café where Rebecca works. Unfortunately the walk had taken longer than she had planned. It was starting to get dark. Rebecca was coming out of the Café as Samantha was about to walk in for some coffee.

Rebecca walked out of the Café and spotted Sam right away. She sneered. Sam was going to pay. Rebecca grabbed Sam's arm, as she did so she whispered in her ear. "Get your ass in the car, and don't say a word or I will kill Brooke, while I make you watch."

Samantha did as she was ordered.

Rebecca drove Samantha back to her house in silence. When they got back to her house she told Sam to go into the house and told Samantha to get in the living room and stand on her knees.

Samantha was absolutely terrified. She knew what was going to happen, just not how bad. She hopped for a way to escape. There was no chance of running. Rebecca had grabbed her arm earlier and practically dragged Sam into the car. Sam's ribs were starting to hurt again.

Rebecca walked into the house and spotted Sam in the living room on her knees.

"Samantha, you called the cops on me and ran away! Who do you think you are?" Rebecca screamed.

"I didn't call the cops…I swear, it was not…" Sam begged her to listen.

Rebecca smacked Sam across the face.

"I don't think I gave you permission to speak, you bitch!"

"Sorry," Sam apologizes softly.

Her lip was hurting her and she knew it was bleeding, but she never moved her arms. They stayed at her side.

Rebecca kicked Sam in the stomach as hard as she could muster. Sam's body instantly curled into the fetal position.

"I said don't speak without permission you worthless whore. Learn your place. Stand up now!" Rebecca ordered in a fierce voice.

Samantha stood as fast as she could. She was having trouble due to her already bruised ribs.

Rebecca stood face to face in front of Sam. Sam's eyes never left hers not even when she knew what was coming next. A fist to the face and Sam fell to the floor.

Rebecca had quickly gotten into the kitchen and went under the sink. She had to hurry fast. She knew Sam would try to escape. Rebecca found her home made chloroform. She grabbed a cloth and poured it all over it.

Rebecca returned to the living room and saw Sam trying to walk out the door, but she was still moving slowly. Rebecca's hands went towards Sam's mouth and nose. The cloth held between Sam's face and Rebecca's hand. It didn't take long for Sam to pass out.

Rebecca threw the cloth away and dragged Sam by the hair to the living room. Rebecca was in a haze. She started talking not knowing that Sam was unconscious.

"I saw you with that girl. I saw you kiss that girl, you slut."

Rebecca went to the kitchen and came back with a knife.

"No one wants you Sam. You're worthless. No one wants you."

Rebecca ripped open Sam's shirt. Rebecca smiled at the bruises on Sam's stomach. Rebecca brought the knife down to Sam's stomach and started cutting an S into Sam's skin.

Sam's eyes started to flutter open and she groaned. Rebecca looked up and pointed the knife to Sam's throat.

"If you move or make a sound I'll slice your throat."

Sam whimpered and closed her eyes. She was hurting badly. Rebecca went back to her task.

She cut an L next to the S.

"What you are doing with that girl is a sin!"

Sam was quivering, but she didn't make a sound.

Rebecca cut a U next to the L and watched as the blood dripped from Sam's stomach to the floor.

"She's not going to want your body now, is she?"

"Stop it," Sam pleaded through her tears.

Rebecca ignored the pleading and finished cutting up Sam's stomach. SLUT was clearly cut into Sam's stomach.

"You know Sam, all you had to do was follow the rules, but you couldn't even do that, could you?"

Sam opened her eyes and saw Rebecca standing in front of her, next to her feet. With all her strength Sam kicked her feet out and Rebecca tumbled into the wall the knife quickly dropping from her hands. Sam struggled to army crawl away, but a searing pain floated through her body starting at her leg. Sam turned and watched Rebecca looking at her with a maddening smile. Sam's leg was broken and Sam knew that Rebecca had stomped on it.

"B-b-itch," Sam rasps out.

Rebecca rounded a rain of kicks on Sam's stomach. Sam stopped moving and Rebecca stopped kicking.

"You deserve it all, slut."

Rebecca stomped on Sam's stomach one more time before grabbing bottle of vodka from her fridge. She walked to her room and preceded to drink until she passed out, not caring that Sam was dying on her floor.

**-Complications of the Heart- **

She didn't know how long she was out, but when she came to, Sam knew she couldn't move. She hurt all over and she was pretty sure that her leg was broken. Sam places her shaky fingers on her still bleeding stomach and winces. Then she remembered her secret weapon in her pants pocket. Sam quickly dug out her phone and dialed quickly.

**-Complications of the Heart-**

Brooke was starting to worry. Sam had left before sundown and now it was late and she had still not heard a word from Sam. She was pacing the room. When the phone rang, Brooke froze. Snapping out of it Brooke ran to the phone in a hurry.

"Hello?"

**-Complications of the Heart-**

Aria felt like she was on cloud nine. Samantha Walker was her girlfriend. The kisses were amazing. Aria truly felt like she could easily fall for this girl.

_If her kisses are amazing I wonder what it would be like to…_

Aria giggles at the thought.

The phone rings bringing Aria out of her happy thoughts.

"Hello?"

**-Complications of the Heart- **

Nathan was sleeping soundly next to his wife when his phone rang. Haley groans and Nathan kisses her forehead.

"I'll get it."

"M'kay," Haley murmurs before falling quickly back to sleep.

Nathan turns in bed and picks up the receiver.

"Hello?" Nathan answers groggily.


	9. Blood

**A/N: It's not 3,000 words, but hopefully I'll have time in the upcoming chapters to write it that long. I've just been sidetracked and I am also co-writing a new story with peyton13sawyer. I encourage you all to please check it out...Satan's Hitchhiker and it's under this profile…**

**sawyer . james16 (there are no spaces)**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Blood**

Nathan was sleeping soundly next to his wife when his phone rang. Haley groans and Nathan kisses her forehead.

"I'll get it."

"M'kay," Haley murmurs before falling quickly back to sleep.

Nathan turns in bed and picks up the receiver.

"Hello?" Nathan answers groggily.

"_It hurts Nathan."_

"Sam, is that you? Are you okay?"

Nathan felt the bed shift next to him. Haley sat up once Sam's name was mentioned.

"…_so much blood…"_

"Sam, stay with me Sam. I need you to stay on the phone. Can you do that?"

"_I don't know…"_

Nathan could tell that Sam's breathing was becoming ragged.

"SAM!"

The call was disconnected and Nathan stood up from the bed.

"Nathan, what's happening?"

Nathan turned to his wife with a scared look on his face.

"I need you to call Brooke and tell her Sam is in trouble. I'm going to go to Sam's house and see what the hell is going on."

"Nathan, Rebecca hurts her I think."

Nathan grabs his sweatshirt and throws it over his head.

"I'll be careful, call Brooke."

"Nathan, I'll meet you at the hospital."

"What about Jamie?"

"I'll call Mia, maybe she can stay with him."

Nathan nods his head and runs out of the room with his cell phone attached to his ear.

"This is Nathan Scott and I need an ambulance at…"

**-Complications of the Heart-**

Aria felt like she was on cloud nine. Samantha Walker was her girlfriend. The kisses were amazing. Aria truly felt like she could easily fall for this girl.

_If her kisses are amazing I wonder what it would be like to…_

Aria giggles at the thought.

The phone rings bringing Aria out of her happy thoughts.

"Hello?"

"_Aria, it's me."_

"What's up Uncle J?" Aria asks concerned.

"_Stay away from Sam's house."_

Aria instantly grew concerned.

"Why what's going on? Is Sam okay?"

"_We just got a call from someone named Nathan. They asked for an ambulance. I am only telling you this because you seem close. We're still about ten minutes away from the scene. Go to the hospital."_

"I'm on my way."

Aria ended her call, grabbed her keys and got into her car. She drove as fast as she could to the hospital.

**-Complications of the Heart- **

It didn't take Nathan long to get to Rebecca's. He quickly ran into the house and gasped at what he saw. Sam was lying on the ground with her phone in her hand. Her eyes were closed, but Nathan knew she was still breathing. Sam was lying in a pool of her own blood. Nathan kneeled down next to Sam lightly tapped her cheek. Not caring that her blood was getting on his clothes.

"Sam, wake up. You have to wake up."

Sam's eye fluttered open.

"Where's Rebecca?"

"Um…I don't know."

Nathan took of his sweatshirt and placed it on Sam's stomach. He applied pressure and Sam gasped in pain.

"It hurts Nathan."

"I know, but people are on their way here. You are going to be just fine Sam. Everything is going to be okay."

"Thank you for coming. I was scared."

Nathan looked at the girl he considered his niece.

"It will be okay Sam. Do you hear that? Do you hear the sirens? People are coming."

Sam smiled slightly before her eyes closed again.

"Sam!"

**-Complications of the Heart- **

Brooke was in panic mode now. Sam had left before sundown and now it was late and she had still not heard a word from Sam. She was pacing the room. When the phone rang, Brooke froze. Snapping out of it Brooke ran to the phone in a hurry.

"Hello?"

"_Brooke, Sam called Nathan."_

Brooke's eyebrows furrowed.

"Haley, what's going on? Why are you calling me? Why isn't it Sam?"

"_She's hurt Brooke. You have to go the hospital now!"_

Brooke dropped her phone and ran out the door.

"_Brooke, are you there?"_

**-Complications of the Heart- **

Nathan stepped aside while the paramedics tended to Sam. He couldn't believe what was going on. He had never seen so much blood.

"Slut is lying."

Nathan turned his head to see two police officers handcuffing Rebecca and dragging her out of the house. Nathan shook his head and continued to watch over the paramedics.

"We need to get her to the hospital."

"Let's get her on the stretcher."

Nathan stood frozen in his spot. Too many people he knew wounded up in the hospital.

"Sir, we have to go are you coming."

Nathan looks at the hand grasping his shoulder and nods his head. Nathan headed out of the house right after the Paramedics.

**-Complications of the Heart- **

Nathan was standing in the waiting room. He didn't know where else to go. Haley had called and told him that Brooke was on her way along with herself.

"NATHAN!"

Nathan turns and Brooke looks at him in shock. There was blood everywhere on Nathan's clothes.

"Whose blood is that?" Brooke asks as she stared into Nathan's eyes. "Nathan is that your blood?"

Nathan shakes his head.

"No, this is not happening. Where is she? Where the hell is my daughter?"

"She's in surgery Brooke. Come on and sit down."

Brooke steps away from Nathan and shakes her head.

"No, I can't sit down. This was my fault."

Brooke starts pacing around the waiting room and Nathan catches Haley out of the corner of his eye.

"Brooke, don't think that," Haley says when she reaches Nathan's side.

"Yes it is," Brooke says as she turns to her friends. "I had the chance to call the police, but I never did. I shouldn't have let Sam leave the house. I knew better, but I let her go anyway. If I was a good mom I wouldn't have waited to tell anybody. I would've had known to do something about it. I'm a failure."

Haley grasps Brooke's arms when she sees the tears start to fall down Brooke's face. Brooke continues ranting the whole way.

"Why does everybody that I love get taken away from me? Lucas took Peyton. Rebecca took Sam and Angie had to go back to her parents. I'm destined to be alone."

Nathan takes a seat and stares at his bloody hands. He knew he was never going to get the images out of his head.

Haley kneels down in front of Brooke.

"Who do you need me to call Brooke? Do you want me to call Peyton?"

Brooke nods her head.

"Why did Sam call Nate Haley? Am I not good enough? Does Sam not want me as a mother?"

"Oh sweetie, let me call Peyton. You just go to the bathroom and clean yourself up."

Brooke nods her head with a sniffle.

**-Complications of the Heart- **

Aria walks into the waiting room and spots Haley sitting on the chair talking on the phone.

"I know Peyton. Have Sawyer stay with Lucas, Brooke needs you right now….bye."

"How is she?"

Haley looks up and frowns.

"We don't know yet. You might as well go home Aria."

"I'm not leaving my girlfriend alone," Aria states adamantly.

Nathan coughs and looks away while Haley's eyes go wide. Aria rolls her eyes and sits down.

"Where is Brooke?"

"She's cleaning up."

"How bad was it?" Aria asks gently.

Haley and Nathan look away and Aria knew her answer.

It was bad.


	10. News

**A/N: So there is a reason why I did not update last week and that was because I spent Easter in Chicago. I had no computer and no internet because I was traveling with a friend. But I am here now and I hope that this chapter will be good enough to everyone's liking.**

**If anyone who has seen One Tree Hill Tonight…can I just say YES! I won't give anything away, but OMG I am so happy for Brulian right now!**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: News**

"Do you ever wonder why the hospital calls this place the waiting room?"

All eyes go to Aria O'Malley.

"I mean couldn't they come up with a better name for it. I hate waiting."

"We all do Aria," Brooke says honestly. "But when you have a connection to us or our families, this waiting room, in this hospital becomes our second home."

Peyton closes her eyes tightly. She had arrived an hour ago and was instantly at Brooke's side. Haley snuggled closer to her husband.

"How many times have you all been here?"

"A lot."

"I was here when my mom died. That's the first time for me," Peyton says honestly. "Lucas has been in here twice, once for a car accident and then the other time for a heart attack. I was here when I gave birth to Sawyer. I was knocked out for a couple of days."

Brooke grabs a hold of Peyton's hand in comfort. It didn't matter that they weren't speaking. They needed each other right now.

"It was my junior year and I had taken drugs to up my game," Aria glances at Nathan with a raised eyebrow. She hadn't known that. "I was admitted when I crashed my Uncle Cooper's race car into the wall on purpose."

"I was run over by a car and then I had Jamie," Haley puts in.

"What about you Brooke?" Aria asks gently as she watches Brooke's every move.

"I was never admitted. All of my friends were and now my daughter."

"It will be okay, Brooke, everything will be okay."

"You don't know that Peyton. You don't know anything."

"Sam said the same thing to me once. It was our first real hangout and it was nice. Sam's not hard to like."

* * *

"_This place is kind of cool."_

_Peyton chuckles as Sam looks around Red Bedroom Records._

"_Yeah, I kind of like it. I actually love it. It took me awhile to get here."_

_Sam takes a seat in Peyton's chair and place her feet on Peyton's desk. Peyton raises an eyebrow._

"_Tell me all about the infamous Peyton Sawyer."_

"_I will as soon as you get your feet off of my desk."_

_Sam frowns and does as she is told. Peyton moves a chair closer to Sam._

"_I don't think you want to know about Peyton Sawyer." _

"_Why do you love music so much?"_

_Peyton smiles when Sam changes the subject._

"_There's a song for every occasion. There's a song for a broken heart, for a death in the family, for happiness, for sadness. Any emotion you can think of, there's a song for it."_

"_Broken by Seether would be the song of my life."_

"_I wouldn't say that."_

"_You don't know that!"_

* * *

"I could understand it," Aria comments after Peyton finishes her story. "Sam and I are similar and I could understand it."

"I'm sick of waiting," Brooke complains.

"Brooke, you have to be patient…I know what I'm saying is different coming from me, but you can't give up hope."

Brooke looks at her best friend and eventually nods her head.

"I'm just worried."

"We all are," Haley says as she sits up in her chair. "Did I ever tell you guys the time where Sam and I had an argument about a paper she had written?"

Everyone shakes their head.

"It was funny because it was really pointless fight, but she said something that I wouldn't ever forget."

* * *

"_Haley, I can't write about this crap."_

"_Samantha, it's just an essay, it's not that hard."_

_Sam scoffs and places her pencil on the desk._

"_It is extremely hard when you don't know what to write about."_

"_Sam, it's really simple. Where do you see yourself in ten years?"_

"_That's the problem. I don't know."_

_Haley places a hand on Sam's arm._

"_Calm down, okay? Just close your eyes and think. Picture yourself at 25, what do you see?"_

_Sam closes her eyes and takes a breath._

"_I see Brooke and me and we're extremely close, but she's still motherly. I see Jamie at eighteen with his girlfriend. You and Nathan are still together and have a daughter. Peyton and Sawyer and Lucas are still in Tree Hill. But Peyton is with Brooke and Lucas is a loner. Sawyer likes a sister to me."_

_Sam opens her eyes and smiles._

"_Okay that's good, but nowhere did you mention anything about you except that Brooke is still motherly towards you."_

"_If everyone is alive and well in my future then I'm gonna be just fine."_

* * *

"Sam doesn't worry about herself. That's just who she is," Brooke says with tears in her eyes.

"Even after everything she's been through she cares about everyone else and she comes second. That makes for a great parent."

All the girls look at Nathan with a bewildered look.

"That's not gonna happen at least not now," Aria says quietly.

Brooke and Peyton raise an eyebrow at Aria who blushes and looks away. After a few moments of silence, Aria speaks again.

"I told her to never go back there. She should have listened to me. Why didn't she listen to me?"

"She tends not to listen to a lot of people."

Aria looks at Brooke with a scared look.

"If everything goes well, how do you think she'll be?"

"I've been debating that. She's going to have a lot of emotional problems I think. I might have her see someone, maybe."

"Therapy never hurt anybody," Aria replies honestly. "I go once a week."

"The one thing Sam doesn't talk about is feelings."

"That's where you are wrong."

"What are you talking about Nathan?" Brooke asks.

"She talked a lot with Jamie and me."

"When was this?" Brooke questions.

"The last good pool weather day."

* * *

"_Sam you have to jump in with me," Jamie says excitedly. "It will be really fun."_

"_I don't know Jamie. I'm not much of a swimmer."_

_Nathan walks up to his son and places a hand on his shoulder._

"_Why don't you jump in Jamie and Sam and I will join you later."_

"_Okay, daddy," Jamie says with a grin._

_Nathan sits down next to Sam and puts his feet in the water._

"_Jamie drowned once."_

"_That sucks."_

"_Yeah it does. Have you ever drowned before Sam?"_

_Sam bites her lips and shakes her head._

"_I never really swam before. Nobody cared enough to teach me."_

"_I can teach you Sam. If you are worried about drowning, I won't let you."_

"_I'm scared Nathan," Sam admits. "I'm scared about a lot of things. There are a lot of things I've never learned."_

"_Like what?"_

"_I've never learned to ride a bike. I never learned to play basketball…there's just a lot that I never learned how to do."_

"_Stand up," Nathan orders with a smile._

_Sam gets her feet out of the water and Nathan does as well. Nathan grabs Sam's hand and holds tight._

"_We're going to jump in."_

"_Nathan, I can't!"_

"_Yes you can and I won't let go of your hand. You have to get over your fear before you can conquer the learning aspect."_

"_Okay, I'm ready."_

"_1, 2, 3."_

* * *

"I taught her to swim that day. The smile on her face was priceless to me."

"I didn't know that. I didn't know Sam couldn't swim."

"It's okay Brooke."

"She's got to be okay. I need to know more about her."

Peyton wraps her arm around Brooke's shoulder and Brooke rests her head on Peyton's shoulder.

"Tell us what you know."

Brooke looks around the room and smiles slightly despite the situation they were in.

"Sam can be hard to deal with. When she first met me she called me a bitch," Brooke says with a laugh. "I wanted to hate her, but I envied her. She seemed so free. She was stealing from my store and it was like she didn't even care and I envied her."

"Brooke, are you okay?" Haley asks in concern.

Brooke wasn't looking at anyone directly while she was speaking. She was looking anywhere, but at the people around her. Her eyes were mostly trained at the doors that the families weren't supposed to go passed, the restricted area.

"Then Haley told me that Sam needed somewhere to stay, so I give her a place to stay and I didn't want to like her, but she got into my heart and she never left. I mean she wouldn't leave. One day I saw her as a spunky teenage girl and the next I see her as my daughter."

"I need her to be my daughter again," Brooke says before getting up from her chair and walking away.

**-Complications of the Heart- **

Peyton had been the one to try and find Brooke. It didn't take long. Peyton had found Brooke looking at the babies in the maternity ward. Brooke had her hand against the window. Peyton could see tears in her eyes.

"Brooke."

"They're so young…so innocent. They don't know the cruel in the world. They don't know that there are evil people in the world. Murderers, rapists, child beaters, so much evil," Brooke cries out. "They're so much evil."

"Brooke, you have got to stop this."

"NO!" Brooke yells as she turns around and faces her best friend. "You don't get to do that. Sawyer isn't the one in that operating room. It's Sam. It's my daughter, not yours. You don't get to stand there in front of me and tell me I have to stop. You just don't get to."

Peyton grabs Brooke's arm and drags her into a random room.

"I know its Sam and I know you are hurting. I get that. Trust me I do, but I think of Sam as my kid. Brooke, I think of her as my kid. And you are broken right now and I just want to help you and I don't know how to help you. Tell me how to help you," Peyton pleads desperately.

Brooke sniffles and wipes away her tears.

"I love you Peyton. I always have, but you went to Lucas and you broke my heart," Brooke wails. "You broke my heart. You can't fix it because you broke it. Sam was all I had. She is all I have. But you don't get to fix it," Brooke sniffles. "Because you broke it."

Peyton wipes away her own tears before speaking to Brooke.

"I hurt you. I know that. Usually it's me. Usually I'm the broken one and you've been the one to fix it, every single time. Now it's my turn. Let me help you."

Brooke shakes her head. Peyton grabs Brooke's face to stop the movement.

"Let. Me. Help. You."

Brooke closes her eyes and Peyton grumbles before pressing her lips to Brooke's. It didn't take long for Brooke to kiss back. After a few seconds when Brooke realized what was happening, Brooke moved her hands towards Peyton's shoulders and shoved her away.

"You don't get to do that," Brooke glares at Peyton. "I'm going back to the waiting room."

**-Complications of the Heart- **

"Are those two going to be okay?" Aria asks as she watched Peyton go after Brooke.

"Brooke and Peyton have issues. God help us, they need to fix it."

Nathan looks at his wife with a raised eyebrow. Haley shrugs her shoulders.

"It's true the Breyton drama has been there since high school."

"Did those two date when they were in high school?"

"Yeah, it was a secret or it was supposed to be," Nathan answers truthfully.

"Peyton's married to your brother right?" Aria questions, at Nathan's nod Aria continues. "Well who do you two think Peyton belongs with?"

Nathan and Haley look at each other before looking at Aria.

"Brooke."

"That's a whole lot of drama."

"Yep, high school relationships that travel to the adult world can get complicated," Haley replies in all honesty.

"I kissed Sam," Aria blurted out with wide eyes. "I-I-I d-don't know why I just said that."

Haley hides her smile while Nathan comments.

"I like you better than Jack."

Aria's eyes narrow.

"Who's Jack?"

**-Complications of the Heart- **

"Brooke, I'm sorry I kissed you."

"It is what it is Peyton. You're with Lucas. I don't cheat anymore. That's not who I am."

Brooke and Peyton make their way to the waiting room, but Peyton's words freeze Brooke's feet.

"We're getting a divorce."

At that moment Brooke felt like her heart skipped a beat. Brooke turned around.

"As glad as I am to hear that. I can't dwell on it. I have to go see if my daughter is okay."

**-Complications of the Heart- **

"I think it's my turn to talk about Sam," Brooke says as she sits down back in her chair. "Aria has heard from all of us except me and now it's my turn."

"Have we heard it before Brooke?" Haley asks kindly.

Brooke smiles and shakes her head.

"No, but it was one of those rare Saturday's. Sam and I had no plans with anybody and it was also the first time we could actually tolerate each other for more than a few hours."

* * *

"_Sam, are you sure you don't have any plans?" Brooke asks as she sits down next to Sam on the couch._

"_No, I don't. Jack's busy doing whatever he does on a Saturday."_

"_Sam, if you don't want to be here," Sam raises an eyebrow. "I mean if you don't want to hang with me today I can understand."_

_Sam laughs and shakes her head._

"_No, I want to. I've just never done that with anyone of my foster parents"_

"_It's a good thing I'm not like anyone of them then."_

_Sam cracks a smile._

"_Brooke, can I ask you a question?"_

"_Sure Sam," Brooke says with a smile._

"_Why'd you take me in? I mean I stole from your store and called you a bitch, but you still took me in, why did you?"_

"_When I was in New York, I had money and I had fame, but a part of me was missing. I couldn't figure out what it was. I spent years there and I didn't have love I didn't have a family. Then I came back to Tree Hill looking for adoption because I didn't have the right person to be there with me. Then they turned me down. I can't adopt because I'm a single person."_

"_What changed?"_

"_I lost my company after fostering a baby who needed heart surgery. My mom took my company from me, but I knew I still wanted to be a mom. But mostly I wanted you to live with me was because I think I saw myself in you. I knew I needed help, but I didn't have my family. Everyone needs family."_

"_You can be my family, right Brooke?"_

"_Yeah Sam, I can be your family."_

* * *

"She became my family. Just like all of my friends became my family and I'm sure at some point Aria, all of us will become family to you. Just hang in there."

"Sam's changed every one of you in some way or another hasn't she?" Aria asks.

"Yeah," Brooke answers for everyone else. "She changed all of us."

Everyone was so caught up in the conversation that they didn't see the doctor walk up to them or see the blood on his scrub shirt.

"Family of Samantha Walker?"

Brooke turns to the Doctor and everyone stands up.

"I'm her mom."

"There were some complications during the surgery…"


	11. In Spirit

**A/N: This took awhile to write, but I did write it and I really hope you all enjoy it. This chapter isn't as long as I wanted it to be, but I just felt like where I stopped writing was a good spot to end the chapter and I know some will agree after reading it.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: In Spirit**

"There were some complications during the surgery…"

"What kind of complications?" Brooke demanded to know.

Peyton slipped her hand in Brooke's and squeezed tight waiting for the doctor to explain further.

"During surgery she lost a lot of blood causing her heart rate to drop. She went into cardiac arrest. We were able to get her back, but as of right now we don't know if there was any permanent damage done to the brain due to lack of oxygen. Sam has four broken ribs and some internal bleeding. As for…"

Brooke couldn't focus any longer on the surgeon. She couldn't concentrate at all. Never in her trips to the hospital where her friends were in trouble did they say there might be permanent damage done to the brain. With Lucas, sure he went into cardiac arrest after his car accident and he had a heart attack his senior year, but there was no brain damage.

"Brooke?"

Brooke snaps out of her thoughts and looks at Peyton.

"Excuse me what?"

"The doctor," Peyton explains.

Brooke turns to the doctor.

"I can get you in touch with a few plastic surgeons to have the words fixed from Sam's skin if that's what you want."

Brooke nods her head.

"Yeah, um, can I see her?"

The doctor nods.

"Um, just one at a time, she just got out of surgery so it may be awhile before she wakes up and when we do we'll know if there was any brain damage done."

The Tree Hill gang watches as Brooke follows the doctor.

**-Complications of the Heart- **

The moment Brooke walked into the room was a moment that she didn't want to have to relive again. Seeing Sam lying on the bed with wires all around her, hearing the sound of Sam's heartbeat on the monitor, made it all the more real for Brooke.

Sam didn't deserve this. Nobody deserved to be like this.

Brooke grabbed a chair alongside the wall and brought it to Sam's bedside. She took a seat and grabbed onto Sam's hand. She didn't know what to say. All the words had escaped her so instead she just sits and listens to the monitor that's tells her that Sam is alive.

**-Complications of the Heart-**

"Nathan, Haley, if you two want to go home I can stay here with the Brooke," Peyton offers totally forgetting about Aria who was currently on her phone talking to somebody.

Haley yawns and sits further up in her chair.

"Peyton, we're all family. We can't just leave Brooke like this."

"But knowing Brooke, she won't leave that room until Sam wakes up. Seriously, guys go home and get some sleep. I'll call you if anything changes."

Nathan looks at Haley.

"I could use a shower and you look like you could use some sleep."

"I don't need any sleep Nathan."

"Haley, yes, you do. Despite what's going on, you still have to go to work in a few hours."

Haley sighs and nods her head.

"I don't know how well of a teacher I'm going to be tomorrow. I'll be thinking about Sam all day."

Nathan stands up and offers his hand to his wife while he looks at Peyton.

"Call us if anything changes, please."

"I will," Peyton confirms from her spot in the chair.

"Let's get you to bed Hales," Nathan says as he begins walking down the hallway.

Aria gets off the phone and sighs. Peyton looks at her and Aria raises an eyebrow.

"What?" Aria questions.

"You should go home too."

Aria shakes her head.

"Nope, I promised Sam I would always be there for her and I'm not going to break my promise about that."

Peyton could tell the sincerity in Aria's voice and she was happy that her niece had somebody like that in her life…someone like Aria who would treat her right.

"Can I ask you something?" Aria questions Peyton softly.

Peyton nods her head.

"For someone who loves Brooke so much, why aren't you doing anything about it?"

"To be honest, I've tried, but I really hurt Brooke when we were younger. I still hurt her now. It was never intentional, but it just happens," Peyton pulls some of her blonde hair away from her face. "There are times when I wish that I could go back and change some of the decisions that I made. I wonder what would have happened if I didn't go to Lucas and I stayed with Brooke. Then my mind goes to my daughter whom I love very much, without Lucas I wouldn't have her. It's the same boat with Brooke, if I hadn't done what I did, would she have ever let Sam into her life? I love Brooke and I love Sam and I don't love my husband. I just don't know what to do about it."

Aria folds her hands into her lap before locking eyes with Peyton.

"Show Brooke you mean business. Be there for her and Sam when Sam gets out of here. They both need you Peyton."

"You know for someone who just met me you sure do know a whole lot."

Aria shrugs her shoulders.

"I can read people. It's just a gift."

**-Complications of the Heart- **

"We really appreciate you watching him Mia," Haley says as she and Nathan walk into the living room. "Sorry it's been awhile."

Mia closes her book and shrugs Haley's comment off.

"No, it's totally fine. How is Sam?"

"We left before she woke up," Nathan says as he looks down at his clothes. "I'm gonna shower and change. I don't think I can sleep anymore," Nathan says sadly as he walks away.

"Is he going to be okay?" Mia asks as she watches Nathan move away from them.

"He was the one Sam called. He saw all the blood and he helped stop some bleeding. He's going to have stuff to deal with, but he'll be fine. He's a tough guy. I mean you have to be with the way he grew up."

Mia nods her head.

"I'm going to go now since your home, but I'll be checking in on everything. I won't call Brooke because I'm sure she has a lot to deal with so I'll be coming to you for updates."

"It's not a problem…goodnight, or well good morning Mia."

"Bye Haley."

Haley takes a seat on the couch and places her head in her hands.

"Please let her be alright," Haley prays to the quiet room.

**-Complications of the Heart-**

While Peyton went to go see how Brooke was doing, Aria made her way to the small chapel inside the hospital. Aria O'Malley wasn't a very religious person, but she did believe in god and she did believe that things happen for a reason. But right now she wanted answers. She wanted to know what Sam had done to deserve all of this. It's a question that can never be answered because in truth, no one deserves what had happened.

In her life Aria has only prayed once in her life. Today it will make it two.

**-Complications of the Heart- **

Peyton walked into the room and spotted Brooke just sitting by Sam's bed. It appeared that Sam had not woken up yet.

"Brooke, are you awake?"

Brooke nods her head.

"Yeah, I'm awake," Brooke clears her scratchy throat. "I'm trying to pray, but I don't know how."

Peyton grabs an empty chair and places it by Brooke.

"I think you just close your eyes and talk. I'm sure he listens."

"What am I supposed to say?"

"I don't know Brooke. What you feel I guess? I'm not much of a prayer."

Brooke turns to Peyton with a serious expression.

"Will you pray with me?"

Peyton nods her head and grabs a hold of Brooke's free hand.

**-Complications of the Heart- **

"_What's going on?" a frantic Sam asks as she sees her unconscious body lying on the hospital bed and Brooke and Peyton sitting by the side of it._

"_You're stuck."_

_Sam turns around and faces a young black man wearing jeans and a shirt. Sam looks down and sees she isn't wearing a hospital gown, but jeans and a t-shirt as well._

"_What do you mean I'm stuck and who the hell are you?"_

"_Quentin Fields was a basketball player. He was also a son. A brother. Somebody's teammate and somebody's friend. I never knew Quentin Fields. I guess now I never will…Did you ever wonder what it would be like if you weren't you anymore? If you were suddenly gone, how would your world react? Whatever you imagined is wrong. There's nothing romantic about death. Grief is like the ocean. Quiet. Persistent. Unfair. Diminished by time, and faith and love. I didn't know Quentin Fields, but I'm jealous of him because I see how his absence has affected the people that did know him so I know that he did matter to them. And I know he was loved."_

_Sam rolled her eyes and finished for Quentin._

"_People say Quentin Fields was a great basketball player. Graceful. Fluid. Inspiring. They say on a good night it almost seemed as though he could fly. And now he can. Yeah, I get it okay. I wrote it, but that doesn't answer my question. Why the hell am I here?"_

_Quentin looks away from the scene and back towards Sam._

"_Did you ever wonder what it would be like if you weren't you anymore? If you were suddenly gone, how would your world react?"_

"_Are you going to show me what my world is going to be like?"_

_Quentin nods his head._

"_Something like that. Are you ready?"_

_Before Sam can answer the scene changes._

**-Complications of the Heart-**

Aria looks around the chapel and sighs.

"I'm not really good with the whole praying aspect, but I need a favor. I need for you to make sure Sam makes it. I need you to make sure she is okay. I need her. Everyone needs her. We just started dating and I don't know your whole take on same sex relationships, but that shouldn't matter right now. I want to be able to date Sam. I want to be able to make love to Sam. I want it all with Sam," Aria cries out. "Just please, please, save my girlfriend."

**-Complications of the Heart- **

"_Is that Aria?" Sam questions as she takes in the scene in front of her. Sam and Quentin were in a room that was littered with empty beer cans and trash lying everywhere. It was a bedroom, but the bed wasn't made and clothes were piled everywhere. "This place is a mess."_

"_This is how Aria lives. When you died, she gave up...on everything."_

_Sam watches as the bedroom door swings open and Aria stumbles in with bloodshot eyes. Aria makes it to the bed and just lies down._

"_She just doesn't give up like that."_

"_What if I said that you were her soul mate? What if I said that you would be the only one she could ever love?"_

_Sam remains silent, but just shakes her head._

"_I don't want to be here. I can't see this," Sam says with tears in her eyes._

"_Let's go."_

**-Complications of the Heart- **

Nathan turns in bed and sighs. Haley rolls over and faces her husband.

"You can't sleep either."

Nathan shakes his head.

"I can't get the images out of my head. There was just so much blood. I don't know what to do Haley. I want Sam to be okay, but what if she isn't? What will change?"

**-Complications of the Heart- **

_Sam and Quentin enter the Scott house. Nathan was sitting on the couch next to his son while Haley sat on the floor. There weren't any smiles. There was just silence._

"_When I died I knew I was going to miss this bunch. Haley's the best teacher that I ever had and Nathan helped me with my game. Jamie was a really good friend. He was smart and funny too."_

"_What happened to them?" Sam questions._

"_After you died, Haley quit teaching. Jamie quit talking and Nathan quit sleeping."_

_Sam shakes her head._

"_I can't be that big of difference in their life. It doesn't make any sense."_

"_Sometimes things don't make sense."_

"_This is sad," Sam says quietly._

"_It only gets sadder."_

**-Complications of the Heart- **

"She's going to wake up. I know she will. Sam's a tough kid."

Brooke looks at Peyton unsure of what to say.

"She's like you Brooke. She's tough and you have to believe in that."

"I do. I want to believe."

**-Complications of the Heart- **

_Sam and Quentin enter a small apartment. Sam spots Sawyer on the ground playing with her toys while Peyton is sitting on the couch looking at a photo album._

"_Where's Lucas?" Sam asks as she turns to Quentin._

"_Lucas and Peyton got divorced as soon as Peyton left the hospital. Lucas left and they haven't seen him since."_

"_Ass hat," Sam says with a huff. "Why isn't Brooke here?"_

"_When you died, Brooke lost herself Sam. She lost herself in a huge way."_

"_What do you mean?"_

**-Complications of the Heart- **

"Sam, honey, if you can hear me, I need you to open your eyes or squeeze my hand or something. Sam I want you to be alright…please just do this for me," Brooke pleads.

"Yeah, Sam, your mom's right. She needs you. She'd be completely lost without you."

**-Complications of the Heart- **

"_I really don't like the fact that we are in a woman's jail cell right now."_

"_Yeah, but you wanted to know where Brooke was."_

_From the corner of the cell she sees Brooke walk in and sit down on her bunk as the cell door closes. Brooke lies down on the bed and looks at the picture on the wall. It was a picture of Sam._

"_Why is she here?"_

"_She lost herself Sam. You died and Rebecca managed to get free. Brooke found her and she killed her and then she wound up here. She won't speak to anyone and she won't let anyone visit. It's literally hell."_

_Sam wipes the tears away from her face._

"_I'm not dead though."_

"_No, not yet, but you can change all that Sam."_

_Sam looks at Quentin with tear filled eyes._

"_How?"_

"_Open your eyes."_

"_What?"_

**-Complications of the Heart- **

"Open your eyes Samantha. Please open your eyes," Brooke pleads.

When there's no response Brooke sits back down, but keeps a hold of Sam's hand.

"It'll be okay Brooke. She'll open her eyes when she's ready."

Brooke looked down at her hand when she felt Sam's fingers twitch. Brooke looked up and gasped.

Sam opened her eyes.


	12. Lost Memories

**A/N: It's not very long and I apologize for that, but I wanted to update this since I haven't in awhile. Hopefully the next few chapters are longer.**

**Mostly this story is about Peyton, Brooke, Sam and Aria, but would you like to see more of The Scott's in this story?**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Lost Memories**

When Sam's eyes fluttered open she knew two things. One, Brooke and Peyton were by her bedside and two, she hurt like hell.

"Oh my god, there are those beautiful brown orbs," Brooke says with a teary smile.

"H-hurts," Sam croaked.

"I'll get the doctor," Peyton says before rushing out of the room.

Sam turns her head and closes her eyes again. Brooke doesn't let go of Sam's hand.

"I was afraid you weren't going to wake up."

"What happened?" Sam softly asks as she opens her eyes again.

Brooke's grip lessens and she looks at Sam with a serious look.

"Don't you remember?"

Sam's eyes start to water.

"I don't remember," Sam cries. "I can't remember."

**-Complications of the Heart- **

"We're glad that you're awake, Samantha. We were starting to get worried for a minute. My name is Doctor Green. On a scale from one to ten how is your pain?"

"Eight."

"Okay, I'll have a nurse up your pain meds."

Peyton walks closer to Brooke and Brooke instantly reaches for her hand bringing their bodies closer together, Brooke enjoying the comfort.

"She doesn't remember what happened," Brooke mentions.

Doctor Green looks at Sam.

"Sam, can you tell me the last thing you remember?"

"Um, I was with Aria. We were walking around, but everything else is kind of missing."

"That was a few hours before the attack," Brooke mentions.

The Doctor nods his head and looks at Sam.

"You should get some rest Sam. I'll see you more tomorrow. I just have to talk to your mother outside in the halls for a few minutes."

Sam closes her eyes and nods her head. Brooke looks at Peyton and Peyton smiles. She grabs onto Sam's hand.

**-Complications of the Heart- **

Brooke leans against the wall as Doctor Green steps in front of her.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, um, it appears that Sam is suffering from retrograde amnesia. It happens a lot after traumatic events in someone's life."

"How can you treat it?"

"Most people recover with spontaneously. Sam will recover her memories shortly. She just has to come at it at her own terms. It doesn't help her if you just tell her what happened."

"I don't know what happened."

"She will eventually and when she does she's going to need you and she might even need therapy, but at this point it wouldn't help considering she doesn't remember. Tell her what you think is necessary. Now I'm going to have a nurse up her pain meds. She will have to stay in the hospital for a few days maybe even a week and after that she can go home," Doctor Green's pager goes off. "That's me, I have to go. Just take it easy with her and she will be sleeping for awhile. With higher doses of pain meds she'll more than likely sleep. Just keep that in mind."

Brooke watches the Doctor walk away and is startled when she hears Aria call her name.

"Brooke, is everything okay? I just say the doctor leave."

Brooke smiles at Aria's nervousness.

"Sam's awake. She sounds tired though."

"Can I see her?"

Brooke smiles and nods her head.

"Yeah, I'll take Peyton for a walk or something."

**-Complications of the Heart- **

"I told you, you had nothing to worry about," Peyton says as she and Brooke cross the hospital parking lot. They were going to get something to eat per Peyton's suggestion. "I knew she was going to be okay."

"She can't remember the attack, Peyton. That means something is wrong."

"Yeah, but the doctor said she will eventually remember and that's what you have to focus on."

Brooke smiles kindly at her friend.

"You're right. I just don't want to talk about it anymore. Tell me what's going on with you."

Peyton and Brooke walk into the nearby diner and sit down in the booth.

"Lucas and I haven't been happy in awhile. Then he finally admitted to his infidelity."

"Karma sucks," Brooke mentions. Peyton nods her head.

"But with us there wasn't a child involved."

"And now there is."

"He's been with Lindsey since the beginning. Not of our marriage, but when we moved to New York. Deep down I knew what was going on and now he just tells me. He's going to be a father again as well."

"Ass," Brooke mutters. "Do you know what you're going to do?"

"Lucas is going back to New York and to be with Lindsey. I'm not leaving Tree Hill and Sawyer is staying with me. I have people that I love here. I have the person I am in love with, here."

Brooke smiles, but doesn't comment.

"What do you think about Sam and Aria? She seems like a nice girl and I like her."

Brooke smiles, glad that Peyton had changed the subject.

"I didn't even know that Sam was into girls. I can tell though that Aria loves Sam."

"Love? Don't you think it's too soon for that?" Peyton questions softly as she plays with her napkin.

"No. I've been there. It only took me a week to fall in love with you."

Peyton swallows the lump in her throat before asking a question.

"How long did it take to fall out of love with me?"

"I haven't yet. I don't think I ever will."

**-Complications of the Heart- **

"So this may sound like a stupid question, but how are you doing?"

"I'm fine, the drugs are nice," Sam says with a grin while gripping onto Aria's hand.

Aria giggled at Sam's faraway look.

"I'm sure they are sweet heart. But I heard that you can't remember what happened."

"Yeah, I'm still tryin' to decide whether or not it's a good or bad thing at this point. The Doctor said not to tell me anything."

"You're brain has to heal before you can remember. It will be okay."

Sam yawns and turns her head towards Aria.

"I'm tired."

"Go to sleep. I'll be right here."

"Promise," Sam whispers.

"I promise," Aria says before kissing Sam softly on the forehead.


	13. Relinquish

**A/N: So, my computer is fixed, but you still won't get an update from Changes or I Need You Now this week. I still need to plan those. But, I do have some stories that I have planned, but I need people to vote on their favorites. They will be listed at the bottom of this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Relinquish **

A week later and Sam was still in the hospital. Brooke had spent her entire time there with her daughter. Sam had convinced Aria to go to school, but every day after it, Aria was by her side. Haley, Nathan and even Jamie visited Sam. Peyton had brought Sawyer, but Lucas never stopped by.

Currently Sam was upright in bed looking out the window. She had regained any memory of the attack and everyone thought it was a good thing. Brooke had gone home to shower.

Sam looked towards the doorway when someone knocked on the door. She smiled when it was Peyton.

"What are you doing here?"

"Can't a gal visit and say hi to her niece?"

"Haley would, you wouldn't. What do you want to talk about as long as it's not about me?"

Peyton sat in the chair that Brooke had occupied before she left.

"You look better. Your bruises are starting to fade."

Sam looks at Peyton sadly.

"Yeah, but I still have SLUT written into my skin."

Peyton grabs Sam's eyes when she sees the tears.

"That can be fixed. You just need surgery to fix it like a skin graft or something."

"I'm really glad you didn't become a doctor. Your feelings are written all over your face."

"Peyton, you're not going to leave me right? You're not going to go back to New York. I have all these people here for me, but I called you."

"I'm not going anywhere. Sawyer is going to stay with me. Lucas is going back to New York."

Sam washes the emotions fly on Peyton's face. She looks at her sadly.

"I'm trying to determine whether or not you feel saddened by it."

"I'm not really sure to tell you the truth. A part of me loved Lucas, but I think I was confused on the type of love. I think I loved him as a friend and not as a boyfriend or a husband."

"Not like you love Brooke," Sam says softly.

Peyton looks at Sam in surprise.

"You and Brooke both don't hide it very well."

"It's complicated, Samantha."

"Everything to adults is complicated, but in reality it's easy. You love Brooke and she loves you. What is stopping you two to be together?"

"Nothing."

Sam and Peyton look towards the door to where Brooke was leaning against the wall. She had snuck in when Sam and Peyton were talking.

"There really isn't anything stopping us from being together except maybe me," Brooke admits as she walks closer into the room. "But Peyton and I will talk about it later," Peyton nods her head and Brooke continues. "I am now freshly showered and I ate some food so now there is nothing stopping me from staying here again."

Sam smiles slightly at Brooke.

"Good because you were starting to stink."

Peyton holds in her laugh and Brooke's mouth opens wide.

"Samantha! I can't believe you would say something like that."

Sam shrugs her shoulder.

"It's true."

**-Complications of the Heart- **

"Aria, where have you been?"

Aria looks away from her locker to the person that had approached her. Aria smiled. It was one of her teammates from the basketball team, Anna Dunbar.

"I've been visiting the hospital with my free time."

Anna nods her head in understanding. Anna knew that Aria had someone special in the hospital and word around school was that it was Samantha Walker.

"Is she your girl?"

Aria raises an eyebrow at Anna as she closes her locker.

"Yeah, she is."

Anna looks around the hallway and then whispers next to Aria.

"Is it Sam Walker?"

When Anna pulls away, Aria nods her head.

"Yeah, but you can't tell anybody. This is a private matter and she's okay for now."

"Are you sure?"

Aria nods her head.

"I'm here if you need me," Anna says before walking off.

Aria smiles and sees Haley walking down the hallway.

"Have you seen Sam lately?"

Haley smiles at Aria.

"Yeah, I have. She's doing great. She's still bruised, but at least she is sitting up in bed now, so that's a plus."

"That's good. I'm going to go see her afterschool and help her with her homework."

Haley and Aria walked into Haley's classroom.

"It's good that Sam has someone like you in her life. She needs that right now."

"She needs everyone right now," Aria amends.

**-Complications of the Heart- **

"Are you sure you want to do this Mr. Scott? I mean once you sign these papers and they are filed that's it, there is no going back."

Lucas looked at his lawyer and nods his head.

"I'm just not the man I used to be. I'm worse. Maybe if I let go I can get back to the man that I one was."

"Lucas, I advise you to rethink your decision. As your lawyer that's part of my job."

"I know Stan, but I've got to do it. Everything has been a lie and I just need to do this," Lucas says as he glances to the floor where his daughter was playing quietly.

Stan takes a breath.

"If this is how you feel."

"It is."

**-Complications of the Heart- **

Sam sat alone in her room while Brooke had gotten an important phone call and Peyton had to go home because Lucas needed to speak with her.

"How is the pain today Samantha?" Doctor Green asks as he steps into the room.

"Like a five. It still hurts, but I think it involves my ribs mostly."

Doctor Green writes something on his paperwork and clicks his pen off.

"Okay, that's good. It means that things are healing," Doctor Green smiles at Sam. "We must be doing something right then."

"Hey Doc, do you know when I can get out of here, I hate hospitals?"

"A lot of us do. If things keep going well you'll be out of her by the end of the week. Then we can talk about another surgery to fix what's on your chest."

"Slut, you can say it."

"Yeah, that's what I mean."

Doctor Green excused himself from the room when his beeper went off. Sam glanced at the bedside table where a notebook and a pen lay on it. She hesitated for a moment before grabbing the notebook, flipping to a clean page and started writing. She needed to get her mind off of things until Brooke or Peyton came back.

**-Complications of the Heart-**

Peyton looked at the paper in her hand and then up to Lucas with tears in her eyes.

"I don't understand why would you do this?"

Lucas took set the bags he had in his hands down on the couch.

"Because, it's what has to happen. I maybe an ass because of this, but I don't care. I can't do this with you Peyton. I can't do that."

"Oh, but you can do this with Lindsey?"

"Yeah I can because unlike you, she loves me. Our baby was produced out of love not some experiment."

"You are such an ass. Sawyer isn't an experiment as you so kindly put it. Let it be known that today, Lucas Eugene Scott, became his father."

"Think what you want. At least this way, you're free of me."

Lucas grabbed his bags and started heading for the door.

"Aren't you going to say goodbye to your daughter Lucas?" Peyton cried from the couch.

"I already did."

Lucas walked out the door and Peyton continued to stare at the piece of paper in her hands.

_Petition to Voluntarily Relinquish Parental Rights_

* * *

**A/N: You can either vote from my profile or tell me in my review…Pick your two favorite…**

**A-Being 15 years old and the daughter of big time producer and director Julian Baker and Hollywood's biggest actress Alex Dupre, Samantha Baker had never had an easy life always being in the spotlight. Can a small town of Tree Hill, North Carolina change everything for a girl who thought she had nothing? Couples: Brooke/Julian, Alex/Chase.**

**B-The Baker Twins, Jude and Davis were always curious people unlike their older sister Samantha. So when Brooke and Julian separated they asked why. When their parents started dating other people, they asked why…When they saw their sister with cuts on her wrists or saw their sister snorting white powder, it was only logical that they asked why. Couples: Brooke/Julian, Brooke/OC, Julian/OC**

**C-23 year old Brooke Davis had it all. She was rich, powerful and single…until she fell asleep. When she woke up she was 39, married, running a small town Café and the big shocker, a mother to a 15 year old, Samantha Baker and 10 year old, Jude Baker. Couple: Brooke/Julian.**

**D-Julian Baker first met Brooke almost 6 years ago. She was 17 and he was 20. It had been love at first sight, but like most summer romances, they come to an inevitable end. He thought he'd never see her again, until a job put him in her hometown. When he saw her again he expected the spark between them to still exist. What he didn't expect to see was the small little girl holding onto her legs and calling her mommy. Couple: Brooke/Julian.**

**E-Sam was happy with her family. She had adopted Aunts and Uncles and a couple of cousins plus two parents that loved her. A classroom assignment makes Sam's reality hit her hard with just two words. Family Tree. Sam already knew who her birth mother was, but not once had she thought about her birth father, until now. When she learns the truth, she realizes she's a little closer to her huge adopted family then she believed. Couple: Brooke/Julian.**


	14. Reaffirm

**A/N: Chapter is shorter than normal, but I wanted something to update so deal with it.**

**As for the order in which the new stories I will be starting, I'm giving it another week before I tell you. Votes in my profile are really low, but votes from reviews are huge…I have to do some tallies and then I have to plan the story…**

**I'll be working on one of the new stories after I finish writing You Found Me, the sequel to How to Save a Life, which is currently being written as we speak. I want to be almost finished with writing that story until I post it so you have to wait a little bit longer on that.**

**Enjoy the Chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Reaffirm **

_Ingrid Bergman once said: "A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous."_

"How could he do this to you?" Brooke questions softly as she looks at the paper that Peyton had handed to her. "What kind of father does that?"

"Lucas, apparently. Our marriage is over, I know that, but Sawyer is his kid. He's just going to leave her. I don't understand that," Peyton says as she runs her hand over her face.

"At least he has to pay child support for the next 15 years or so, that's something right?"

Peyton grins at Brooke.

"I guess. I don't think it makes a difference whether Sawyer sees Lucas or not. When we were in New York, he was never home anyway."

Brooke sets the paper down on Peyton's table and grabs her hand.

"Look, Peyton. I know we have our stuff to work out, but I'm here for you and Sawyer, always. I love you guys."

Peyton leans her head on her best friend's shoulder.

"We love you, too. Is Sam home from the hospital yet?"

"Yeah, she's at home taking it easy. Aria is there with her so I'm not worried."

"Yes, you are."

Brooke chuckles.

"Okay, so maybe I am a little worried, but I know those two won't do anything. Aria wouldn't push Sam like that."

"Aria's a good kid."

"Yeah, she is."

**-Complications of the Heart- **

Sam and Aria were resting on the couch in the Davis household. Sam had her head resting in Aria's lap while Aria played with her hair. They were watching an older movie on television.

"I like this," Sam comments with a smile. "I like being like this. I like having you here with me. It's nice."

"I agree," Aria says as she smiles down at her girlfriend. "I've been alone for awhile and it's just nice to have someone there with me and I'm glad it's you."

"I feel bad though," Sam admits. "I'm keeping you from your friends. I don't want that at all."

"Sam, you don't have to feel like that. You are my girlfriend and you are my friend. I'm not going anywhere so don't try and guilt trip me. It's not going to work. I swear to you on that."

"You're a great person, Aria. I don't deserve you."

"Yes, you do. Stop thinking you don't Sam, please, stop," Aria pleads.

**-Complications of the Heart-**

Nathan walked into the kitchen where his wife was cooking dinner for the family. Nathan had a look of disbelief. He had just spoken to his brother and Lucas had filled him in on what he was doing. Nathan hung up on him.

Haley looked up when she heard footsteps enter the kitchen. Haley grew concerned when she saw her husband's face.

"Nathan, what is it?"

"Lucas is dead to me," Nathan announces as he takes a seat at the kitchen table.

"What did he do now?"

"He gave up his parental rights."

"Lucas wouldn't do that. That's not who he is."

"Yeah and Lucas also isn't the type of guy to cheat on his wife and impregnate his mistress, but he did. Face it Haley, the Lucas we all once knew is gone."

"I wonder how Peyton is handling it," Haley comments as she sits down next to her husband.

Lucas may have been her best friend, but Peyton was her friend also.

"I place all my bets on Brooke. That's who she is probably talking to."

"Nathan, do you think good things come out of tough situations?"

Nathan nods his head.

"Yeah, I do. I hope that through this Brooke and Peyton can find their way again. I truly believe that they belong together."

Haley smiles slightly.

"I believe that, too."

**-Complications of the Heart-**

Sam and Aria had moved from the living room to the kitchen. Watching TV was getting boring and Sam needed to take her meds. Sam sat on the stool as Aria handed her a glass of water and her pain pills.

"You need to take them. You haven't taken them all day. You looked in pain earlier anyway."

"I wasn't in pain," Sam retorts back.

"Yes, you were, stop denying it."

Sam relented and rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I was, but you don't have to baby me either."

Aria capped the pill bottle.

"Sam, I care about you. I cared about you before you were attacked and I care about you now. Just let me do this for you. I really like you Sam and you deserve someone that would treat you with the respect you deserve."

Sam had tears in her eyes as she shook her head.

"You don't want to be with me. I'm ugly," Sam whispers as she grips the edge of her shirt.

Aria walks around the counter and is instantly in front of Sam.

"Baby, I don't think like that at all. You're beautiful."

Sam shakes her head and lifts up her shirt to just below her bra covered breasts. There were fading bruises on Sam's skin, but to Aria, what stood out the most was what was carved into her girlfriend's skin.

Aria grabs Sam's hand and pulls her shirt down.

"I don't care about that. I care about you and you are beautiful. Samantha, you have to believe that and if I have to tell you that every single day for the rest of my life then I'll do at as long as at some point, you finally believe me."

Sam sniffles as Aria brushes away her girlfriend's tears.

"You're too good to me."

Aria shakes her head.

"You're perfect for me."

**-Complications of the Heart- **

"Let's not worry about this Lucas thing right now. I think with Sawyer taking her nap, we should take some time to think about us and what we're going to do."

Peyton turns to Brooke, ready to pay attention.

"Obviously, Lucas gave up his rights leaving you in full custody of Sawyer. I get that, but what about this house?"

"It was sold last month. Someone bought it and they are going to be moving in next month meaning Sawyer and I need to find a place to live."

"Okay, this is going to sound really crazy, but I think it's our best option considering everything that has been going on. Why don't you and Sawyer move into my house. It can be temporary or it can be permanent it doesn't matter. Sam is going to need more support than I think I can give her and she trusts you. Besides," Brooke says with a smile. "I think it would be good us being in the same house again."

"Brooke, are you sure about that? I mean we really aren't on the best of terms right now and I don't want to screw anything up."

"I'm serious Peyton. We need to let go of the past and start over. This can be our chance. Sam would love having Sawyer around. I would too. I miss that little girl and I miss you. I'm sure Sam wouldn't mind bunking with Sawyer for a little bit so you can have the other guest room and then later if something were to happen between the two of us. Rooms would be switched."

Brooke grabs a hold of Peyton's hand and squeezes.

"I love you Peyton Sawyer, that's not going to change, but we aren't kids anymore and we need to do this right. Move in with me, you and Sawyer and we'll work out the rest later."

"Can I do something right now?" Peyton asks nervously.

Brooke leans closer to Peyton. She couldn't help how Peyton made her feel.

Brooke doesn't answer. She just connects her lips to Peyton's. Peyton places her hands on Brooke's face while their tongues collided. They were both in heaven until a voice from a little girl broke it apart.

"Momma, why you kissing Aunt Brooke?"


	15. Declaration

**A/N: This should've been up yesterday, but I am currently a volunteer for a program this summer so my hours are kind of wacky. I was just so tired to write yesterday…So, here is what I have been thinking and this is only for the next three months or so, but I was thinking that if you don't see an update for any one of my stories on the day they are supposed to be updated then expect to see one on Friday, Saturday or Sunday. That way I don't have to skip a week, you just have to wait a few days.**

**The poll results are in and I will be telling you guys the results of the poll.**

**Here is the order that I will be writing these stories…D, B, E, C, A**

**D=29 Votes, B=25 Votes, E=21 Votes, C=14 Votes, A=10 Votes**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Declaration **

It had been a few weeks since Sawyer had caught Brooke and Peyton kissing on the couch. It had also been a few weeks since Sawyer and Peyton moved into the Davis home. Sam was slowly healing, and slowly picking up details about the attack, but nothing serious had come about it.

Sam had still not been in school so Aria made it a point for her to grab Sam's homework and things so that she could spend her nights helping Sam get caught up. She loved spending time with Sam.

Brooke was a little nervous the moment that Sawyer and Peyton stepped into the house with their things, but eventually the nervousness disappeared and she realized that she loved having Peyton be there with her.

They all quickly fell into a routine. Breakfast was at seven every morning. Either Peyton or Brooke would make it. Peyton would try and get her studio back up and running while Brooke went to the store to work. Sam and Sawyer would be bounced between Peyton and Brooke at their jobs since Sawyer wasn't in school yet and Sam wasn't ready to be in school yet. Brooke smiled every morning because with breakfast she got a quick peck from Peyton and that jump started her day to the extreme.

Today, Sawyer and Sam were with Peyton at her studio. Brooke said she had to do some things and that Sawyer and Sam would be bored the entire time.

Peyton was busy on the phone while Sam and Sawyer played a card game on the floor of Peyton's office.

"Do you have any threes?" Sam asks as she looks down at the cards in her hands. Sam glanced over her cards and smiled at Sawyer's concentration. She had her tongue peeking out between her lips as she looked at her cards.

"Go fish," Sawyer states with a smile.

Sam grabs a card from the pile and puts it in her hand.

Peyton looks at the two girls sitting on the floor and she smiles. She loved having those two girls in her life.

"No, Red Bedroom Records…yes, I am planning to open it back up…Look, All I'm trying to do is get some artists to play…Thanks again…alright bye."

Peyton hangs up the phone and sighs.

"What's up?"

"I might not be able to run Red Bedroom again, but its okay. I'll figure something out."

"Sammy, I want a four," Sawyer cries.

Sam looks at her cards and smiles as she hands over her four to Sawyer. Sawyer grabs the card and slams her last card down on the floor.

"I win…I win," Sawyer cries out as she runs to her momma. "I won momma. I won."

Peyton grabs her daughter and settles her on her lap.

"That's great baby. I'm proud of you."

Sam starts cleaning up the cards and settles down on the couch with her eyes closed. Sawyer looks away from her mom to Sam and then back to her mom.

"Sammy's sleeping," Sawyer says with a whisper. "She tired momma."

Peyton looks over to a sleeping Sam on the couch and smiles slightly.

"She's tired, baby. Why don't you go lay down next to Sam. You should be taking a nap now anyway."

**-Complications of the Heart- **

Nathan looked at his friend in confusion.

"Why exactly are you talking about this with me?" Nathan asks as he quirks an eyebrow.

"Haley is working and I obviously can't talk to Peyton about this."

Nathan nods his head.

"This is the way I see it Brooke. Actually this is the way I've seen it since high school. If you love Peyton, then show her, tell her. Nothing is standing in your way anymore. Peyton has already started the divorce papers and Lucas being the ass that he is gave his rights away. Claim your woman Brooke."

Brooke groans and sits down next to her friend.

"I'm afraid to get hurt again," Brooke admits. "I'm afraid that I'll get into it too quickly and the rug will get pulled out from under me just like before."

"But isn't it worth the risk if the results is Peyton and a real family?"

Hearing Nathan's words made Brooke think about the future. She honestly could see herself and Peyton together with their two children and even possibly another child along the way.

"Look, Brooke, I get the heartbreak thing okay? Remember junior year when Haley went on tour. I was heartbroken and everyone kept telling me to give Haley another chance, that she loves me and it's enough, but what they didn't realize is, was that I needed to come to that conclusion by myself and I did and the payout was amazing. Now it's your turn."

Brooke turned her gaze back to her best friend.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are one smart guy?" Brooke asks with a grin.

"Haley tells me sometimes, but it's nice to hear it from somebody other than my wife."

**-Complications of the Heart- **

Peyton looks up from her computer when she hears the clacking of heels against the floor. She smiles when she spots Brooke walking her way. She was even more surprised when Brooke straddled her lap and places her arms on her shoulders. Peyton rests her hands on Brooke's thighs.

"Not that I'm not enjoying this, but what's gotten into you?"

"I just realized a few things is all and one of them is that I'm totally irrevocable in love you Peyton Sawyer and I know I'll be that way for the rest of my life."

"If it's at all possible, I think I just feel in love with you even more."

Brooke turns her head and spots Sam and Sawyer still sleeping. She turns back to Peyton with a smile. They lock eyes and Peyton grins.

"Are you going to just stare at me or are you going to kiss me?" Peyton asks Brooke.

And kissed her she did.


	16. Remember

**A/N: Alright, so my schedule is going to be incredible busy for the next two months so updates for my stories will be at random and hopefully once a week. If you don't see an update for this story one week, plan on seeing it the next week. I can't keep to a schedule right now, my apologies, but volunteering is kind of important to me so my writing comes second. I hope you all understand.**

**So, I was planning to add more, but I can barely keep my eyes open…That just means that my ideas for the rest of this chapter will be added to the next. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Remember**

"How do we explain this to the kids?" Peyton asks as she sets the table for breakfast.

"Peyton, they both know something is going on. Sawyer caught us kissing and Sam's very observant. She probably already figured it out."

"I know that Brooke, but what if they don't accept our relationship."

Brooke turned off the stove and walked over to Peyton. She kisses her lightly.

"Then they will have to get over it, though if Samantha hasn't said anything, I am guessing she approves."

Peyton laughs and pulls away from Brooke when she hears the pitter patter of her daughters tiny feet.

"Momma!"

"In the kitchen, baby," Peyton states with a smile.

Sawyer comes bouncing into the kitchen with a sad look.

"Good morning, baby."

"Morning, little Sawyer."

"Mornin Momma, morning Aunt Brooke," Sawyer greeted in kind while giving each of them a hug.

"Where's Sam Sawy?" Brooke asks as she places the finished food onto plates.

"She wouldn't wake up. She was cryin."

Brooke looks up at Peyton worried. Brooke knew Peyton was worried too.

"Should we give Sam a few minutes or go wake her up?"

"I think we should give it a few minutes Brooke."

**-Complications of the Heart-**

"_Get your ass in the car, and don't say a word or I will kill Brooke, while I make you watch."_

_Rebecca ripped open Sam's shirt. Rebecca smiled at the bruises on Sam's stomach. Rebecca brought the knife down to Sam's stomach and started cutting an S into Sam's skin. _

_Sam's eyes started to flutter open and she groaned. Rebecca looked up and pointed the knife to Sam's throat. _

"_If you move or make a sound I'll slice your throat."_

Sam whimpers in her sleep as she turns her head and thrashes around in her sleep. As she starts to wake up she feels as though she didn't want to remember anything.

"Sam, honey, wake up."

Sam's eyes snap open and she gasps for breath.

"I remember," Sam cries. "I remember."

Peyton gathers Sam in her arms and just lets Sam cry.

**-Complications of the Heart-**

"Aunt Brooke, why was Sam cryin?"

Brooke looks at her Sawyer sadly. Sawyer was a smart kid. She always knew when something was wrong.

"Sam, is just hurting sweetie, but your momma is going to make her all better."

"Did you kiss Sam's owies Aunt Brooke? Momma makes me better when she kisses my owies."

"Sam has different kinds of owies sweetie, but I bet if you kiss Sam when she wakes up she'll be all better."

"Okay!" Sawyer says excitedly.

A few minutes later, Sam and Peyton come into the kitchen and Sam heads straight to the counter where her pills were resting on the table.

"How are you feeling Sam?" Brooke asks wanting to know if everything was okay.

Sam just shrugs her shoulders. She hadn't spoken a word since she cried into Peyton's shoulder. Brooke watches as Sawyer slowly gets up from her chair and walks towards Sam. Sawyer gives Sam a hug and Sam kneels down on the ground and hugs back tightly, seeking comfort and love from the little girls embrace. Sawyer kisses Sam on the cheek and there's a hint of a smile on her face.

"Thank you, Sawyer."

"Are you better, Sammy?" Sawyer asks with an innocent grin.

"Yeah, I'm better. Let's sit down and eat," Samantha states in a voice that gives the mother's in the room the impression that she isn't at all better.

Everyone got settled down to eat before Brooke spoke up. Everyone at the table turned to her.

"Sam, maybe you should stay home from school today."

Sam shakes her head.

"I've missed enough school. I need to go back."

"Brooke, let her go," Peyton says gently.

Brooke slowly nods her head.

"Okay, fine, but Haley said you can hang out with her during your gym period, okay?"

Sam nods her head.

"Quit worrying about me," Sam says before she starts to eat.

"Never," Brooke whispers in a voice so low that Sam wasn't even sure that Brooke had spoken at all.

**-Complications of the Heart-**

The first day back for Sam was a hard one for her. She had heard the rumors about where she was, but she ignored most of them. Aria had greeted her with a smile and a hug and has taken to walking her to every class.

At the moment she was supposed to be in gym, but since she couldn't partake in any of the activities quite yet, she was sitting in a desk in Haley's classroom. It was Haley's free period.

"I'm sure you get this question a lot, especially lately, but how are you dealing with things?"

Sam looks up from her notebook and sighs.

"I'm starting to remember things. I don't want to remember it. Brooke and Peyton have been helping, but I just want to block everything out, you know?"

Haley caps her pen and stands up from her desk. She walks over to Sam and sits in the desk next to her.

"Have you talked to Peyton or Brooke about this?"

Sam shakes her head.

"I don't know how to tell them that I remember everything. I think I may have told Peyton this morning, but I can't remember. I just want to forget. Is it so bad for me to want to forget?" Sam asks with tears in her eyes.

Haley didn't know what to say.

**-Complications of the Heart-**

Sawyer was lying down for her daily nap and Brooke and Peyton were cuddling on the couch. The TV was playing softly in the background.

"I think we should tell Sawyer and Sam sometime tomorrow. I wanted to tell them today, but everything with Sam, I think we should just stick with it tomorrow."

"I agree," Peyton says as she traces her finger down Brooke's arm to her hand and interlocking their fingers. "I don't want to overwhelm Sam. It's hard enough as it is being a teenager and add to the fact that she's had a rough life. I think we should ease into anything new."

"You are very smart, Peyton Sawyer."

Peyton grins and leans down to kiss Brooke softly.

"You are sexy as hell, Brooke Davis."

"We really need to tell the kids soon," Brooke whispers. "I don't want to keep anything from them."

"I concur."


	17. Nerves

**A/N: I've noticed that my chapters have gotten shorter for awhile and I'm sorry, but at least you are getting updates…well sort of.**

**Those who are interested in the new chapter of Changes will see one next week. I have to re-watch some episodes of season 4 before I can write the next chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Nerves**

After her gym period was over in which Sam had spent with Haley. She was glad that she had a free period. It filled Sam with excitement more so because she knew Aria had a free period as well.

Sam walked out of Haley's class room and spotted Aria grinning at her across the hall. Sam stopped in front of Aria and Aria grabbed onto Sam's hand.

"How's your day been?" Aria asks in a gentle tone. "You looked kind of nervous when I saw you."

"It's nerve wracking," Sam admits as she moves to Aria's side. Aria smiles enjoying the fact that Sam wasn't hiding their relationship. "I'm doing as well as I can be."

Sam watches the people in the hall as they walk by. Most give her and Aria smiles, others ignore them and others don't notice.

"I'm starting to remember. I'm not sure I want to," Sam says.

Aria lets go of Sam and turns to face her.

"It's important that you remember, baby. It's your mind healing. We really want your mind to heal."

"It doesn't mean I have to like it," Sam grumbles.

Aria lifts up Sam's chin.

"How about we don't talk about it right now. Let's go sit in the court yard and just enjoy each other's company."

"I like that idea."

**-Complications of the Heart- **

Sawyer walks out of her bedroom after having a nap. Sawyer was in search of her momma, but she couldn't find her. She found Brooke in the living room.

"Aunt Brooke, where's momma?" Sawyer questions as tears form in her eyes.

Brooke, seeing the tears, gathered Sawyer into her arms.

"Baby, don't cry. Momma just had to go to the studio."

"She gonna leave me like daddy," Sawyer cried into Brooke's shoulder.

"No sweetheart, momma's coming back. I promise. She'll be back."

Sawyer sniffles as Brooke continues to rub her back.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Sawyer pulls away and Brooke wipes her tears.

"No more crying."

Sawyer sniffles and nods her head.

"How was your nap, sweetie?"

Sawyer lays her head back on Brooke's chest.

"S'ok."

Brooke and Sawyer continued to cuddle until Peyton came home, which was only about a half hour later.

**-Complications of the Heart-**

Aria and Sam were lying on the grass looking at the clouds and holding hands. It was a cute scene for the couple.

Aria knew that her girlfriend was in deep thought because they hadn't said much of anything since they moved from the hallway.

"What's got you thinking so hard, beautiful?"

"Do you think Brooke and Peyton are together?"

"There really is no doubt about it. It can be kind of obvious."

Sam chuckles softly before rolling into Aria's side.

"They look happy together. I love them both so I don't have a problem with it."

Aria raises a hand and brushes a piece of hair away from her girl's face.

"That's good isn't it? Instead of just having Brooke you now have Peyton and Sawyer."

Sam brushes her lips against Aria's.

"And you as well."

"There's no question there."

**-Complications of the Heart-**

"She was really worried Peyton," Brooke mentions as she watches Sawyer playing on the living room floor. She and Peyton were sitting in the kitchen.

"Apparently Lucas leaving has affected her more than I thought it did."

"Honey, I'm sure it has affected you as well."

Peyton rolls her eyes.

"He divorced me and essentially divorced his daughter. It sucks. That's really not the Lucas I want to remember."

"Peyton, we just have to make sure that Sawyer knows that we aren't going anywhere. We just have to keep reassuring her until it sticks in her head."

Peyton nods her head with a smile.

"I'm just glad that you are here for us. I don't know if I could do this all on my own."

Brooke gets up from her chair and walks over to Peyton and wraps her arms around her. Sawyer was oblivious to what was going on.

"Of course you could Peyt. You love that little girl. She's a part of you. You could've done this on your own, but you don't have to because I'm here for you and I always will."

Peyton rests her forehead to Brooke's and sighs a happy sigh.

"I'm glad you decided to give us another chance."

"I was always going to. I just needed to let my heart catch up with my head."

**-Complications of the Heart-**

Sam walks through the door with a heavy sigh. The rest of her school day had happened in a blur. Once Aria and Sam had separated to go to their classes Sam's nervousness kicked in again. But random texts from Aria made her smile. Sam was just glad to be home now.

Brooke, Peyton and Sawyer were watching something on TV as Sam sat down on the couch.

"How was it?" Peyton asks.

"Not bad, but hopefully everything will get better."

"You just have to work through it."

Sam nods her head and looks down at Sawyer who crawled into her lap.

"Hello Sammy."

"Hi Sawyer. What did you do today?"

"Nofing," Sawyer says with a shy smile.

"Same here."

Brooke and Peyton look the interaction between their daughters and they just knew that things would work out between all of them as a family.

Brooke looks at Peyton and raises an eyebrow. Peyton smiles and nods her head.

"Girls, Brooke and I would like to talk to you," Peyton starts.

Sam and Sawyer stop talking.

"Peyton and I were wondering how you would feel if we dated each other."

"You two don't hide it well," Sam says with a small smirk. "I already figured it out."

Sawyer looked at Sam and tugged at Sam's shirt to get her attention.

"Momma and Aunt Brooke kissed."

Sam cracks up and Peyton and Brooke turn a scarlet red. Sam addresses Sawyer because Peyton and Brooke couldn't.

"Sawyer, is it okay if your momma and your aunt Brooke kiss?"

Sawyer bits the bottom of her lip softly before her faces gives off delight.

"Yes, I love them."

Sam turns to Peyton and Brooke and smiles.

"There you have it folks. Your kids have spoken."


	18. Six Months

**A/N: I wanted to move this story along a little bit. I decided to time jump this story so that it will be easier for me to write every week or every other week and possibly longer chapters.**

**So, this chapter, the story picks up about six months later and since I didn't have a real definite timeline I'm going to guess and say that it's somewhere in the middle of February.**

**If anyone would like to send me some ideas on possible mini storylines for this story it would really help me as well. I've been getting stuck an awful lot lately and I don't like it.**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Six Months**

It's been six hard months since Sam had been attacked from by Rebecca.

It had been six hard months since Lucas had given up his child and had started the divorce from Peyton.

But in those six hard months, not many bad things happened. In fact quite a lot of good things happened.

Sam had found Aria.

Brooke and Peyton had decided to give their relationship another try.

And everyone was starting to heal.

After Brooke and Peyton had decided to tell Sawyer and Sam that they were dating not much had changed for them except they were more expressive with their love. They shared kisses and cuddles in front of Sam and Sawyer.

When word got to Haley and Nathan about the relationship, they blessed them and that was that. Not much changed.

For Sawyer, the six months nothing had really changed for her. She knew that her daddy was never gonna come back and be with momma, but that was okay because her aunt Brooke was with her momma now. Sam was acting like her sister and Sawyer was okay with that because she loved Sam and she knew that Sam loved her. Sawyer also knew that her aunt Brooke could punish her if she did something wrong just like when her momma does. Sawyer had learned that last week when she had to sit in a time out chair after she had disobeyed Brooke's order to clean up her mess from the floor.

With Sam, the six months had changed her the most. Sam had eventually gotten the surgery to get the word Slut removed from her skin. She and Aria had been getting closer. Nothing has happened passed kissing and a little over the clothing groping, but Sam was sure that if she told Aria she was ready for the next step that Aria would be too. Sam had also become friends with Aria's basketball buddies as well as her closest friends. Brooke and Peyton had been happy about that. Sam had also started therapy not long after the "Breyton" announcement, which was where Sam was at the moment.

Kari Clark had devoted her life to helping teens, being a victim of abuse herself she had decided to go into therapy to help these young kids come to terms with their feelings and the abuse in hopes that she could help them turn their lives around, even if it's just their feelings.

In the past six months she had seen Sam go from a shy, inward feeling girl and slowly grow into a young woman who was slowly but surely coming to terms with what had happened and she also saw that Sam had stopped blaming herself for what happened because it was not her fault.

"It's been a few weeks since I saw you last Sam. Anything new happening in your life?"

Sam takes a seat on the leather couch that she had got used to sitting in. At first, the sessions had made her nervous, but as Kari started to talk about herself and her situation, Sam was able to trust her and in return started talking about her own attack.

"My last name is no longer Walker. I'm proud to say that I am officially a Davis, something that I have wanted for a really long time."

That was also a new development with Sam and Brooke. A week after the "Breyton" announcement, Brooke had asked Sam if she still wanted to be adopted and when Sam agreed, Brooke smiled and sent the papers in right away. Here they were a few months later and Samantha Walker was no more, instead she was Samantha Davis.

"I'm happy for you Sam. I really am," Kari says with a grin. "Anything else new? How are Peyton and Sawyer?"

"Sawyer is great," Sam says with a smile. "We celebrated her fourth birthday a few weeks ago and she was so happy. She and I got into a cake fight and mom and Peyton were so upset because everything was such a mess and the cake ruined, but they looked at us, smiled and then joined in. It was the first time that I've ever done that. We felt like a real family, an honest to god family, and I want that to keep happening."

Kari wrote some stuff down on her pad of paper and when she was finished she smiled at Sam.

"I've had moments like that in my own life. When I was with my third foster family I had a relationship like you do with Sawyer with another girl in the home. It was the family's real daughter and she was only a few years older than I am. I was 12 and she was 14. It wasn't a birthday or anything. As a family we had sat down to watch a movie and I didn't know what to do because apparently they had movie night once a week and I was new to the home, but Lindsey just took my hand and told me to sit next to her."

"Do you and Lindsey still talk to each other?"

Kari grins and nods her head.

"Yes we do. She's my sister. A few months after that night I was adopted and we still have our weekly movie nights only it's just she and I and our kids."

Sam smiles. It was nice to hear from someone other than Aria about the abuse they had suffered. Aria was great, but she was her age. Sam liked that Kari was older and she survived it. It made Sam believe she could survive it as well.

**-Complications of the Heart-**

Sam exited Kari's office and saw Peyton sitting in the chairs across the hall. When the door had opened Peyton had lifted her head from the papers in her lap and smiled when she saw her pseudo daughter exit.

"Hey girly, how'd it go?"

"It went well," Sam responds with ease. "Where are mom and Sawyer?"

"Your mom is at the store because apparently she is supposed to get a new shipment of clothes only she didn't know about it and Sawyer wanted to stay with her so you're stuck with me for the rest of the day."

Sam sighed dramatically.

"I think I'll live."

Peyton grins as she stands up from her chair.

"You're a pain in the ass, do you know that?"

Sam shrugs her shoulders.

"I try."

Peyton laughs and shakes her head.

"Any thoughts on what you want to do today?" Peyton asks as she and Sam walk out of the building.

Sam looks down at her watch and nods her head.

"Yeah," Sam looks up at Peyton. "Aria has a basketball game in about an hour. Do you think we can go watch?"

Peyton nods her head.

"I think we can do that."

**-Complications of the Heart-**

Aria and her teammate Anna were sitting in the locker room ready for the game to start. The other girls were getting ready.

Anna had gotten to know Sam and they had clicked instantly as friends. Anna could also tell that Aria and Sam had some major chemistry going on and she was happy for her friend. Now if only she could get a boyfriend, everything would be perfect.

"So, is Sam coming to the game?" Anna asks as she messes with her jersey.

Aria shrugs her shoulders.

"I'm not sure. I know she had a therapy session earlier today, but she never said if she was coming to the game or not," Aria says with disappointment clearly in her voice.

Anna grins and starts to tease Aria.

"You are so in love with Sam aren't you? You become this whiny girl when she's not around and you look sad," Aria looks at Anna with a raised eyebrow. Anna gasps. "Oh my god, you are really in love with her aren't you?"

Aria nods her head.

"Yes, but I haven't told her yet."

Anna chuckles and pats her friend's knee.

"Honey, newsflash, she's in love with you, too. I see it every time she looks at you."

Aria stays in her spot her mouth hanging open.

"Alright girls, time to get on the court!" the coach says.

The girls head out of the locker room and Anna and Aria are the only ones left.

"Close your mouth Aria, you look weird," Anna states before walking away.

Aria snaps out of it and gets off of the bench.

"Do you really think she loves me?"

**-Complications of the Heart-**

Back at Clothes over Bro's Brooke was handling the new shipment while Sawyer was sitting at the counter with crayons and paper coloring.

"We need a signature Miss Davis," the deliver asks as he hands over a clipboard.

Brooke takes the clipboard and signs her name.

"I don't understand. I didn't order any of this."

"I'm just doing my job. Have a nice day," the delivery guy tipped his hat to Sawyer. "Goodbye Miss Sawyer."

Sawyer waved with a smile.

"Bye Andrew."

Brooke looks at Sawyer with a raised eyebrow.

"Honey, how do you know the delivery man?"

Sawyer pulled out a dollar from her pocket.

"Andrew said that I was the prettiestest girl he had ever saw and that I should get a dollar and then he told me his name was Andrew so I told him my name was Sawyer, but I shouldn't talk to you because yous was a stranger, but he said it was okay because he was giving you a bunch of boxes," Sawyer finishes with a grin.

Brooke had to laugh at Sawyer's story because it was pretty funny. She knew Andrew, it was true. He had delivered to her store on many occasions. But the way that Sawyer was smiling all through her story just made Brooke's day. She didn't even care where the extra shipment came from.

"So Miss Sawyer, what are you going to do with the dollar you have?"

"I'm gonna put it in Mr. Oinkers."

Mr. Oinkers was Sawyer's piggy bank, a present from Sam and Aria on her birthday.

"And why are you going to do that? I figured you would want to buy something with it."

Sawyer shakes her head.

"No, Sam said to save it because then when I have tons and tons of money I can get something really especial. I believe her."

"Whatever you say sweetheart. How about you clean up your crayons and then you and I can go get some lunch. Then hopefully your momma and Sam will be home."

Sawyer didn't have to be asked twice to clean up. She didn't want the time out chair again. It was boring.

**-Complications of the Heart-**

Peyton and Sam had entered the gym right as tip off happened. Sam had gotten some popcorn, but made Sam promise that she would at least eat something healthy at dinner. They had decided to sit in the middle of the bleachers and Sam knew that Aria had spotted her yet.

Aria was the first one to make a basket and Sam had cheered loudly. Apparently it was loud enough because Anna had run up to Aria and hit her side and pointed to the crowd. Sam smiled at her girl and waved. Aria blew her a kiss and continued to play the game.

Sam sat back down and Peyton grinned at Sam.

"Sam and Aria sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G…"

"Stop," Sam whines with a blush before shoving a handful of popcorn in her mouth.

The game had continued and the Ravens had won, but just by a few points. Aria had scored 15 points during the game and had a good amount of assists. Sam was proud.

Peyton stayed at the bleachers while Sam ran down to great her sweaty girlfriend. Aria wrapped her arms around Sam and kissed her slowly. Sam pulled away with a grin.

"You played great today."

"I didn't think you were coming," Aria replied honestly as she cupped Sam's cheek and caressed it lovingly.

"I didn't know how long my session was going to last. I'm glad I came though. You need to shower though," Sam teased. "You stink."

Aria raised an eyebrow.

In a surprising move, Aria had picked Sam up bridal style and spun her around. Sam laughed uncontrollably.

"Isn't it a little too soon for this?" Sam asks as Aria stops spinning, but continues to hold Sam in her arms.

"I'm just practicing," Aria flirts before setting Sam back on the ground. "I'm going to shower and then I have to deal with some stuff at home, but maybe you and I can go get dinner tonight unless you have plans with your family."

"I just have to ask my mom," Sam states with a smile before pecking Aria on the lips. "I'll give you a call later though."

Aria nods her head before giving one last kiss to Sam and jogging out of the gym.

Peyton walks down the bleachers and wraps an arm around Sam's shoulder.

"You are so in love."

"Is this what love is like?" Sam questions innocently.

"Yeah, kiddo, it is. Welcome to the club."

* * *

**A/N: So I decided to end the chapter here because I felt that if I kept going that it would go on forever and I figured this would be a good spot to stop. How do you guys feel about this time jump? Do you like it? Do you hate it? Let me know.**


	19. Brunch

**A/N: And I have an update for you all. I'm really glad I got this out there. College has been kicking my ass and it's only the second week and I missed class today because my phone was on vibrate so I slept through my damn alarm. I haven't really been happy today.**

**This story will again be updated in about two weeks. **

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: Brunch**

"Do you really think this is a good idea?" the blonde haired woman says in the passenger seat of the car.

"They don't own Tree Hill. I can step foot in it any time that I want and that's what I am going to do."

"Yeah, but couldn't things get a little crazy. I mean I would assume everyone hates you right now. You gave up your daughter Lucas."

Lucas takes his eyes off of the road for a few seconds to looks at Lindsey.

"Linds, I love you okay. I divorced Peyton and Sawyer is her daughter. Sawyer can be hers and Brooke's for all I care. That's why I gave her up."

"I don't know how I would feel if you gave up Keith," Lindsey says as she turns her head around to the baby in the backseat. Her little boy, Keith Andrew Scott was sleeping soundly wrapped up in his blanket. "I don't think I could survive that."

"It's a good thing that you don't have to," Lucas says as he grabs Lindsey's hand. He smiled at the ring on Lindsey's finger. Hopefully this trip would mean good things.

**-Complications of the Heart-**

Aria had joined Sam's for a family brunch. It was a good thing too because Aria hadn't had time to grocery shop so she was currently foodless in her home. Later in the day she was going to shop.

"How are things going with school, Aria?" Peyton questions as she places plates and bowls of food on the table.

"Things are great with me. I'm keeping my GPA up and playing basketball is my stress reliever. I couldn't be happier."

"I'm happy to hear that. Our girl here needs a smart chick to date," Peyton says with a grin as she looks at Sam who blushes. Both Sawyer and Brooke laugh at Sam's reaction.

"Baby, sit down and eat," Brooke orders with a small smile.

Peyton listens to her girl and takes a seat next to her daughter.

"It's good momma," Sawyer says with a grin. Some of her jelly from her toast had ended up on her cheek.

"Thank you, baby, but your aunt Brooke helped too," Peyton says with an impish grin as she throws a wink at Brooke.

Brooke smiles into her glass. They had first attempted to make breakfast early in the morning, but other activities lead them to spend most of their morning in the bedroom instead of in the kitchen fixing breakfast.

Both Aria and Sam look at Brooke and Peyton's not so secretive looks and they both blush. That was a little too weird to be thinking about at the moment. Or ever!

"Enough about this please. Can we get back to breakfast or brunch or whatever this is," Sam says with a slight laugh.

"It's okay Sammy, momma and mommy are funny."

Everyone at the table froze at Sawyer's words. This was the first time that Sawyer had called Brooke anything other than Aunt Brooke. Peyton looked up at Brooke had small tears in her eyes. No one knew what to say or do. They all sat frozen.

Sawyer looked around at the table and then she turned to Brooke. She had tears and Sawyer didn't like that at all. She got out of her chair and crawled into Brooke's lap. Brooke wrapped her arms around the small girl.

"I won't call you that no more. You cry. I don't like when you cry. I sorry Aunt Brooke."

Brooke looks guilty down at Sawyer. Brooke looks at Peyton who smiles and nods her head indicating that she was going to go with anything she said.

"Sawyer, baby, its okay, sweetie. You caught me off guard. That was the first time you called me mommy."

Sawyer sniffles and nods her head.

"You're my otter momma, cept I call momma, momma so I gots to call you mommy. You do all things momma does. You feed me and read me stories and tuck me in and scare all da monsters away. I love you and I want you ta be my mommy."

"I'd love to be your mommy," Brooke says with a watery smile. "I love you sweetheart."

Brooke leans down and kisses Sawyer on the forehead. Peyton secretly wipes the tears from her eyes.

"Let's finish eating, shall we?"

Under the table Sam and Aria gripped their hands tighter.

**-Complications of the Heart-**

Nathan opened his front door and instantly frowned at what he saw. Lucas was standing their holding Lindsey's hand and Lindsey was holding baby Keith in his carrier.

"Hey Bro. Mind if we come in?"

Normally Nathan would have slammed the door in his brother's face, but considering Lindsey and a baby was with him he thought otherwise. He begrudgingly let his older brother in. Nathan was glad that Haley and Jamie were out having a mother son day because Haley would be furious with what she sees.

"What do you want Lucas?" Nathan says as he enters his kitchen.

"I just wanted to introduce you to my son Keith."

Nathan looks at the baby and smiles inwardly. He was cute, but he couldn't say anything to Lucas about it.

"Yeah, you also have a daughter you gave up. Her name is Sawyer, do you remember her?"

"Nathan, I don't expect you to understand why I did what I did."

"You're right. I don't. By doing what you did you became the one man we all hate," Nathan looks at Lindsey who was attending to the baby. "Look, Lucas, coming here is going to ruin the normality that Brooke and Peyton have set up for their family. Just go back to New York and don't show up here again. I'm glad you have a son, but you once a daughter. You can't make that up to somebody."

Lucas nods his head.

"Are they okay?"

"Peyton and Brooke are dating and Sam is getting better and Sawyer is happy. Leave them alone."

Nathan walked Lucas and his new family out the door hoping that they never come back, but who was he kidding. He lived in Tree Hill. Drama is what they are known for.


	20. Family Matters

**A/N: This was originally going to be longer, but then I realized I would basically be putting two chapters into one and I didn't want to do that so I split it up. Lucas will show up in the next chapter I just don't know how much. Hope you liked this chapter. Sawyer is the big star and I foreshadowed a few events for upcoming episodes. Can you catch them?**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: Family Matters**

Later that night, after tucking in Sawyer, Brooke and Peyton retreated to their bedroom. They changed into their sleep shirts and crawled into bed.

"Very emotional day today, wasn't it?"

Brooke smiles gently before turning to face her girlfriend.

"It was the best day in my life, but Peyton I understand if you don't want Sawyer to call me mommy."

Peyton instantly shushes her. Peyton pushes a strand of Brooke's hair away from her face.

"None of that. When I heard those words come from Sawyer's mouth I instantly felt like my heart grew two sizes. We can really be a real family. The only thing that would make it better was if Sam saw me as a mother, too."

Peyton lays her head on the pillow and Brooke rests her head on her shoulder.

"Peyton, I'm sure she does, but she's been through so much. She doesn't really call me mom either and I'm okay with that because I know that she's my daughter and nothing is going to change that. We are a family and that's all that matters."

Peyton leans down and kisses her girl softly. She pulls away with a smile.

"Goodnight Brooke."

"Night baby."

**-Complications of the Heart-**

"Momma, mommy," Sawyer whispers as she tiptoes into her parent's bedroom. Sawyer went over to her momma's side and Peyton had a pillow over her head. Sawyer sighed and went over to Brooke's side of the bed. Her head was resting on top of the pillow and she was gripping the blankets tight against her body.

Sawyer didn't want to wake anybody up, but she was scared and she needed comfort. Sawyer sniffles and then shakes Brooke softly.

"Mommy, wake up."

Brooke groans quietly and feels someone shaking her. Brooke pops open an eye and sees Sawyer standing next to her crying. Brooke was wide awake in a second.

"Baby, why are you crying?" Brooke whispers so she avoids waking Peyton.

"I scared," Sawyer says with a sniffle. "I can't sleep."

Brooke lifts up her blanket with a smile.

"All right baby, crawl under the covers. You can sleep with your momma and me tonight. How does that sound?"

Sawyer nods her head and quickly crawls in between Brooke and Peyton. Brooke turns her body so she is facing her girlfriend and her daughter.

"Do you want to tell me what the dream is about?"

"I dunno. I can't member, but I scared."

Brooke chuckles softly and wraps an arm around Sawyer.

"Close your eyes. Momma and I will chase the bad monsters away."

Sawyer closes her eyes.

"I love you, mommy."

Brooke would never tire hearing those words. Brooke places a light kiss on her daughter's forehead.

"I love you too, baby. Now go to sleep."

**-Complications of the Heart-**

"Are you going to tell me what you have planned for today or do I have to guess?"

Sam and Aria were currently walking around town hand in hand. Aria had kidnapped Sam earlier this morning. They went out and got breakfast and then just decided to take a little walk. Sam had no idea what was going to happen next, but apparently Aria did.

"Baby, I'm not telling you a thing."

Sam looks at Aria's concentration on something and she smiles.

"You don't know what we are going to do next do you."

"Of course I do," Aria says unconvincingly.

Sam shakes her head with a laugh as she begins to swing their hands around between them.

"No you don't," Sam teases.

Aria groans and then smiles.

"Okay, so maybe I don't know, but that didn't stop us from hanging out before has it?"

Sam smiles genuinely.

"No it hasn't."

Aria stops and turns to Sam.

"Well good," Aria says before placing her hand on her girlfriend's cheek and leans down to kiss her.

**-Complications of the Heart-**

Brooke felt a tug on her shirt. She had been helping Peyton with the finances. Brooke looks down at Sawyer who was holding a princess coloring book.

"Mommy, will you color wif me?"

"Honey, I would love to, but I'm helping momma with the bills."

"Brooke, go color with our daughter, I've got this."

"Are you sure?" Brooke asks not wanting to stick Peyton with the bills by herself.

Peyton laughs.

"I think I can handle adding and subtracting by myself. Besides I remember Math wasn't your strong suit."

Brooke pouts as she gets up from her chair.

"Math was just fine. It was Calculus that sucked."

Peyton smiles at her girl and continues to go over the bills. She wanted to make sure if buying something special for Brooke would cause a dent in their savings. Peyton knew if she played it smart there wouldn't be a problem."

Back in the living room, Brooke and Sawyer were lying on the ground. The coloring book was in between them and crayons were scattered everywhere.

"What color hair should our princess have," Brooke asks as she watches Sawyer color the grass.

Sawyer tapped the crayon she was using and thought about the question.

"Yellow!" the little girl exclaimed. "Cause Momma's hair is yellow and she's a princess."

Peyton tried to hide her smile at the table. Brooke colored in the hair yellow.

"Sawyer, if momma is a princess what is mommy?"

"The prince," Sawyer replies with ease. "Momma didn't smile for long time and den you camed and she smiled lots. You saved mommy from da dragon."

"Who's the dragon?" Peyton asks as she settles on the floor. She just finished going over the bills.

"Daddy's the mean dragon, but its okay because mommy camed and saveded us."

Both Brooke and Peyton gave teary laughs.

"How about I go give Sam a call and see if she and Aria want to hang out with us at the river court or something."

Sawyer's eyes light up at the mention of Aria. It wasn't just Sam that liked her, but everyone else did as well.

"Will she play basketball wif me?" Sawyer asks in a sweet voice.

"I don't know sweetheart. You'd have to ask her. I'll go give Sam a call real quick."

Peyton gets up from off of the floor and walks over to the phone.

"Mommy?"

Brooke returns her gaze to the little girl next to her.

"What's up love bug?"

"We havta finish coloring."

Brooke picks up her crayon with a smile and joins Sawyer in her coloring once again.

**-Complications of the Heart-**

Sam puts her cell phone back in her pocket and looks at her girlfriend.

"That was Peyton. She wanted to know if we wanted to hang with her, Brooke and Sawyer."

Aria smiles and nods her head.

"I'm up for it. I need to go back to my apartment so I can grab my basketball though."

Sam reaches for her girlfriend's hand.

"Let's go then. I told them we would meet the there."

Aria wraps her arm around Sam's waist.

"I'm sure Sawyer wants me to play basketball with her and I know I would love it if you played with us."

"I'll think about it," Sam says with a grin. "But we don't have to hang with my family if you don't want to. I know we've been spending most of our times with them."

Aria stands in front of Sam.

"I have loved every minute that I have hangout with your family. I really don't have any family except for my uncle and his family, but I don't really have that type of experience that I get while hanging with yours. Don't worry about me. I love your family."

Aria wanted to add an "I love you," but aria didn't think it was time to do that quite yet.


	21. The Dragon

**A/N: Obviously I have been behind on my updating this week….School work has been keeping me a little busy, but today was sort of a slow day so I'm trying to catch up. I just don't want to update crappy chapters so I hope this will do.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One: The Dragon**

Aria and Sam arrive at the river court a few minutes after Aria went home to get her basketball. Peyton, Brooke and Sawyer were already there and they appeared to be playing tag or rather Sawyer was. Peyton and Brooke were standing in the middle of the river court with their arms wrapped around each other. Sawyer was running around them giggling and every so often she would tap her momma or her mommy's back and says you're it.

Aria bounced the basketball on the cement and Sawyer turned towards the sound.

"Aria," she said in excitement as she ran up to her friend.

Aria grins and hugs the girl that was encircling her legs with her tiny arms.

"Are you ready to play, girly?"

Sawyer nods her head enthusiastically. Aria hands her the basketball.

"Why don't you warm up while I talk to Sam okay?"

Sawyer grabs the ball and smiles.

"Are you going to kiss her?"

Both Sam and Aria blush at the little girl's comment.

"Just go practice shrimp," Sam says with a smile.

Sawyer runs away with the ball to the hoop and started shooting. Aria turns to Sam with a smirk.

"That girl is too smart for her own good."

Sam wraps her arms around Aria's waist.

"She is, but I believe you were about to kiss me."

Aria places her lips on Sam's. From a few feet away, Brooke and Peyton cheered. Sam pulls away and glares. Aria laughs, grabs Sam's hand and drags her over to Sawyer.

**-Complications of the Heart-**

Brooke and Peyton decided to take a seat on the sidelines and watched as their kids played basketball. Peyton was proud of her daughter. She was intently listening to what Aria was trying to teach her and that just made her happy. And the fact that it wasn't Lucas who was teaching her how to play basketball was an added bonus.

Brooke rested her head in her girlfriends lap as she thought about her family. For so long, it had just been her and then Sam had come into her life. Then it seemed like everyone left. Now everyone was back and things have been going well. It seemed like Sam was doing well with the help of Aria and Sawyer had started calling her mommy which made her heart swell to huge masses.

"You seem in deep thought."

Brooke sighs happily and turns her head upward and smiles at her girl.

"I'm happy with my life. For so long I was alone and then the next everything was different. You made me whole again and my dreams of having a family have come true. So, thank you."

Peyton grins and captures Brooke's lips with her own. Peyton pulls back with a smile.

"You don't have to thank me. You saved me too."

"I think you all are just a bunch of saps."

Brooke and Peyton turn towards Sam who takes a seat next to them.

"We could say the same to you."

Sam rolls her eyes.

"I'm happy, for the first time in a long time I'm happy."

"Everyone seems to be happy."

Sam, Peyton and Brooke turn to the person behind them that had spoken. It was Lucas.

**-Complications of the Heart-**

After leaving Lindsey at the hotel with their son he knew he had to at least talk to Peyton. Their divorce was finalized, but he still had a small amount of pain leaving Sawyer. Maybe it was to ease some guilt, he didn't know, but he had to do something.

When no one had answered the door to Brooke's home he decided to talk a walk around town and remember what he was missing after moving to New York. What he didn't expect was to see a bunch of girls at the rivercourt. One, he knew was his daughter and the other girl that was with her he had never seen before. He spotted Brooke, Peyton and Sam sitting in the grass on the sidelines.

"I'm happy, for the first time in a long time I'm happy."

Lucas wondered if he would be interrupting anything important, but he really didn't care.

"Everyone seems to be happy."

Lucas saw the girls turn towards them and he smiled hesitantly.

"What are you doing here Lucas?"

Lucas shrugs his shoulders at his ex wife.

"I wanted to talk to you."

Brooke sits up and walks away not paying any attention to Lucas or Peyton. Sam looks from Peyton to Lucas and frowns. Sam stands up and walks over to Lucas.

"If you hurt her, I'll hurt you," Sam says in a menacing tone that sort of scared Lucas a little.

Lucas watches with wide eyes as she follows Brooke. Peyton stands up and faces Lucas.

"I didn't think there is anything left to say. We're divorced and you gave up your rights to your daughter, that's it."

Lucas looks over Peyton's shoulder and sees Brooke holding his daughter in her arms.

"She calls her mommy," Peyton mentions. "She's upset with you Lucas. You coming back here are only going to make it worse. You legally let her go. You actually have to do it. Don't come back here."

"I grew up here Peyton. Is it so bad that I want to show my son where I lived?"

The mention of Lucas's son hurt Peyton, but she shook it off.

"You're right it isn't bad, but when you are here just leave my family alone."

Lucas sighs and nods his head.

"I'm sorry Peyton."

"I'm not. I'm happy," Peyton responded with a smile.

**-Complications of the Heart-**

"Why is the dragon here mommy?" Sawyer asks Brooke as Brooke picks her up.

"I don't know sweetie, but it looks like the dragon isn't being mean today."

"Peyton's tough. She knows what she can handle," Aria casually mentions.

"That's what I am afraid of."

"You worry too much mom," Sam says with a slight laugh.

"It's my job to worry Samantha," Brooke says as she watches Lucas walk away and Peyton walking towards them.

Peyton walks up with a smile.

"Why do you guys look so concerned?" Peyton asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Was the dragon bad, momma?" Sawyer asks innocently.

Peyton laughs.

"No baby, everything is fine. Why don't you show me your new moves?"

Brooke lets Sawyer on the ground and steps towards Peyton.

"Are you really okay?" Brooke asks softly.

"Honestly, I'm fine. Let's watch our daughter play some basketball."


	22. Firelight

**A/N: The end is near for this story I think, but it really all depends on you readers. I want your opinions on something. I'll post a poll on my profile as well as at the end of this chapter…so please respond.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Firelight**

In a familiar apartment there were two girls who were lying on the floor surrounded by pillows and blankets. A fire was light due to the blackout that hit the town of Tree Hill because of the storm brewing outside. The winds were blowing hard and the rain was falling fast, but none of that fazed the two girls that seemed to get lost in each other.

The less experienced one was lying on the bed of pillows as the more experienced one lies on top of her, seemingly to worship the body below her. Aria teasingly ran her hands over Sam's body slowly. They were both shirt and pant less, but neither girl was worried about taking off the last layer of their clothing because they knew their love was amazing and they belonged to each other.

Aria ran her hand down to the back of Sam's thigh and Sam couldn't take it anymore. She canted her hips upwards causing Aria to grin into Sam's neck. She had been sucking on it softly.

"Aria, I c-can't. W-what is going on?"

Aria pulls away from Sam's neck with a soft pop. A hickey was definitely being formed there. Aria moves the hand that was on Sam's thigh and moves it to Sam's hair to remove the few pieces away from her sweaty forehead.

"It's natural. It means I'm doing something right. Just relax and let me take care of you."

Sam nods her head and Sam connects their lips together. Sam decides to be bold and unsnaps Aria's bra. Aria laughs against Sam's lips and sits up straddling Sam's waist. Aria removes her bra and Sam is captivated. She had examined her own breasts before, but seeing someone else's especially if that someone else was her lover. Aria smiles unashamed of showing herself off, but now she was feeling a little left out. Aria smirks and covers her breasts with her hands. Sam frowns when her field of view was obstructed.

"Baby, I am not going to be the only one braless."

Sam sits up and unsnaps her own bra with a blush. Aria moves her hands to Sam's face.

"You're beautiful. I love you and your body. I love everything about you and I want you to know that we can stop at any time and I won't hold it against you."

Sam moves her hands to Aria's back and soothingly rubs it.

"I love you and you are being really sweet right now. I want this and I want this with you."

Aria smiles and captures Sam's lips with her own.

**-Complications of the Heart-**

Brooke pulls away from the window as lightening stuck.

"I hate this weather."

From her spot on the couch Peyton smiles at her girlfriend. She knew that for Brooke the weather wasn't the problem. The problem was that her daughter was currently not at home, but with her girlfriend.

"Baby come sit down," Peyton orders softly while placing the glass of wine in her hand on the coffee table. Sawyer was currently lying on the ground in front of the fire that was glowing. Since it was the only light in the house, Sawyer wanted to be close to the light. She was currently coloring, her favorite thing to do.

Brooke sighs and walks away from the window. Brooke takes a seat next to Peyton and cuddles into her side.

"Is it wrong for me to worry?"

Peyton drops a kiss to Brooke's forehead.

"Normally I would say no, but Sam is with Aria and they promised to stay indoors."

"Peyton, you do know what they are doing right?"

Peyton is silent for a moment and sighs.

"I'd rather not think about it. I don't want to think about my daughter having sex."

Peyton's body freezes the exact moment she said those words. It wasn't too long ago that Sam had started calling Brooke mom and Peyton had felt sort of left out, but knew that she loved Sam like she loved Sawyer. She just didn't know how Brooke had felt about it.

"It's okay Peyton. She is your daughter like she is mine. We're raising her together; that makes you her mother as well."

"Do you think she sees me in that way?"

Brooke grins.

"Yeah, I would like to think so. She definitely loves you, that's for sure. She also doesn't just ask me to go somewhere anymore either Peyton. Please tell me you have noticed that."

And it was true. After the whole deal with Lucas showing up unannounced things in the Davis/Sawyer home had changed. Sam had started asking Peyton of her opinion on things involving school and hanging out with Aria or her friends. At first Peyton had been hesitant of giving her opinion, but eventually she found her niche.

"Yeah, I noticed. I liked it. I liked knowing that Sam cared enough to ask me."

"I love you, Peyton Sawyer," Brooke says with a grin.

"I love you, Brooke Davis."

Peyton leans down and captures Brooke's lips into a sweet kiss. They were interrupted by their daughter who was just standing in front of them with her hands on her hips. Brooke chuckled and Peyton rolled her eyes. She was so hoping her daughter wasn't going to turn into a Diva.

"What can we do for you, Sawyer?" Peyton asks with a smile.

Sawyer climbs onto the couch between her mothers and sighs.

"I want to watch TV," Sawyer whines.

Peyton and Brooke laugh.

"The electricity is our sweetie, but momma and I can entertain you if you want, but only for an hour or so because you missy was supposed to be in bed an hour ago."

"I know, but I couldn't sleep. I will miss everything."

Brooke places a kiss on Sawyer's cheek before getting up from the couch and heading to the kitchen drawer. She pulls out a deck of cards with a smile on her face.

"Go fish, anyone?"

**-Complications of the Heart-**

Sam and Aria are cuddled up next to each other in bliss after spending the last few hours furthering their relationship. Sam couldn't stop smiling and Aria couldn't either; both girls were extremely happy.

"Do you feel any different?" Aria asks softly as she and Sam continue to watch the fire glow. They were both under the blankets, but haven't bothered to put clothes back on.

"I feel more loved…I think. I don't know how to explain it. It was amazing, what we did. I enjoyed. It hurt, but I enjoyed it at least near the end."

Aria traces her thumb against Sam's arm.

"It's no secret that I'm experienced, but it was different with you. I am in love and I think it makes the biggest difference and I'm glad that I got to share that with you."

Sam turns to look at Aria with a grin on her face.

"You're a sap."

Aria rolls her eyes and leans down to kiss her girlfriend. Sam was the first to pull away with a smile.

"I don't want this night to end," Sam whispers.

"I don't either, but I can tell you that as long as we are together, there will be many more nights like this."

"I'm looking forward to it."

Sam and Aria fell asleep in each other's arms even after the lights turned back on.

* * *

**A/N: I can either end this story in two chapters and finish with a massive Epilogue (Which will do time jumping within the Epilogue alone) or I can use what I had planned for the Epilogue (erase the many time jumps and stick with the one big one) to basically start a second part to this story…Which one?**


	23. Acceptance

**A/N: Reason why I didn't update this story yesterday was because it was my birthday and I didn't want to have to write anything. I had a huge jumpstart because most of this chapter was written last week so that was a plus for me…but now the newly twenty year old has sleep because she has school tomorrow so I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Just one more to go and then we have the "Epilogue" or really the chapter that starts out part two since most of you had voted on that. (But with that means a slight break from the story. I'm not sure how long, but I will let you know in the author's note on the "Epilogue". Hopefully the break won't be long, but with me you never know. One thing I do know is that while this story is on hiatus, I will be planning part two so don't worry about that.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Acceptance**

It's been a few weeks since the storm that rolled through Tree Hill and with it, the end of the school year. Brooke and Peyton were happy that Sam was out of school for the next three months, but Sam wasn't so thrilled. Aria had informed her that because school was out she needed to find a job so she can continues to pay for her apartment. Sam was unhappy because that meant she had less time for her girlfriend.

It was around eight o'clock in the morning when Sam felt her bed dip slightly downward. She had only gotten a few hours of sleep because she had been up all night talking on the phone.

"Sammy, wake up," Sawyer whispered to Sam as she climbed on top of her.

"Go away," Sam whines pathetically.

"No, you got to wake up."

Sam groaned and pulled a pillow over her head to try and drown out Sawyer's voice.

"Sammy, momma and mommy say you have to get up."

"No."

Sawyer frowns and hits her tiny fist into Sam's stomach. Sam sits up in a rush and holds her stomach. Sawyer had landed on her back. For a little girl, Sawyer had hit hard.

"God damn it, Sawyer that hurt. Leave me alone."

Sawyer gets her bearings straight and sits up in bed.

"You said a bad word," Sawyer gasps.

Sam looks at Sawyer annoyed.

"So what?"

"I believe that Sawyer was trying to tell you that we don't use language like that in this house, Samantha," Peyton scolds from the doorway. "And you miss Sawyer; I think you need to talk to mommy about what you did to Sam."

Sawyer looks at her momma with not so innocent eyes.

"I didn't do anything momma."

"Sawyer, are you lying to me?"

Sam lies back down on her bed and places the pillow over her head while Peyton continues to scold Sawyer. Sawyer lowers her head in shame. She didn't like being in trouble.

"I' m sorry momma."

Peyton walks further into the room and sits down on Sam's bed. She hugs her daughter tightly and kisses her on top of the head.

"I know baby, but you still need to go talk to mommy. I need to talk to your sister."

Sawyer hops off of the bed and runs out of the room.

"Mommy!"

Peyton turns to look at Sam and sighs.

"Samantha Davis, get up and get dressed."

Peyton waits for Sam to acknowledge what she said, but all Sam does is groan and tighten her hold on her pillow.

"Don't wanna," Sam whines loudly.

Peyton lets out a huge sigh as she gets up from the bed. She takes a hold of Sam's pillow and tugs, hard. Sam has to let go of the pillow or she was going to fall off the bed. Sam sits up and glares at Peyton.

"Alright, you got me up. Now what do you want?" Sam states in an angry tone.

Peyton raises her eyebrow.

"Don't use that tone with me."

Over the last few weeks, Peyton and Sam's relationship had started changing dramatically. With Sam letting Peyton in more, Peyton started feeling more comfortable about disciplining Sam. Now Sawyer and Sam had the tag team discipline. When one parent disciplined, the child had to go to the other parent to talk about what happened. Afterward both parents and child sat down to talk about punishment. Neither child was keen on that part, but it made them all feel like a family.

"I'm sure whatever you and mom have to talk to me about can wait for a few hours, so I am just going to go back to sleep and we can talk about it at noon."

"If you close your eyes, I will make your summer a living hell," Peyton states in a serious tone.

Sam looks at Peyton with a serious expression.

"What do you mean by that?" Sam asks scared to find out. Parental Peyton was not someone you wanted to mess with and Sam was still learning that.

"Sleep and find out."

Sam quickly gets up from her bed and heads to the bathroom leaving Peyton smiling in her place.

**-Complications of the Heart-**

"Mommy!"

"Sawyer!" Brooke yells with a smile as she sees her daughter running towards her. Brooke had been in the kitchen looking over the recent mail and was delighted by the distraction.

Sawyer stops in front of Brooke and looks up at her with sad eyes.

"What is it sweet pea?"

"I'm in trouble."

Brooke lifts her daughter up and sets her on the kitchen counter.

"Can you tell mommy what you did?"

"I was trying to wake Sammy up, but she wouldn't get up and she made me mad so I punched her in the tummy."

"Sawyer, you know we don't hit in this house."

Sawyer nods her head.

"I know, but she wouldn't get up."

"Sam is stubborn, but it's okay because I know you can be too. I will talk to momma about what should happen, but I do know you need to apologize for hitting Sam, okay?"

Sawyer nods her head and Brooke smiles. Brooke places a kiss on her daughter's forehead and places her back on the floor.

"Why don't you go watch some TV," Brooke suggest to Sawyer as she sees Sam and Peyton enter the kitchen. Sawyer runs off to the living room and Brooke hands the paper she had been looking at earlier, over to Sam. "Do you care to explain that?"

**-Complications of the Heart-**

Aria circles another ad in the paper and takes a sip of her coffee. She had been looking through the classifieds all morning while Anna sat and talked to her knowing she didn't have the other girl's full attention.

"Aria, take a break and talk to me," Anna pouts. "You spend so much time with Sam lately that we haven't talked in awhile and I'm your best friend."

"I'm sorry. I just really need a job if I want to keep my apartment this summer."

"I thought you didn't really have to worry about that anymore."

"I didn't," Aria says with a sigh. "But my uncle got transferred so he and his family are moving out of state so I really have no family left in this town."

"Aria, I'm sorry about your uncle, but it doesn't mean you have to be sad. You still have your friends and then there is Sam's family which is kick ass by the way. I totally love them."

Aria smiles brightly.

"So do I."

Anna grabs Aria's paper and sighs.

"Okay, let's see if we can find you a job and then maybe I'll get one myself."

**-Complications of the Heart-**

Sam looked at the paper and sighed.

"No, not really."

"But honey, this is amazing," Brooke gushes excitedly. "How come you didn't tell us about this?"

Sam looks at the grins on Peyton and Brooke's faces.

"I did it for a joke. I didn't think they would actually accept me."

"Samantha, they did. You're not going to turn them down are you?" Peyton asks with a frown.

"I didn't think I would get in," Sam mumbles as she looks away.

"Honey, your entrance essay says differently. This acceptance letter to you is amazing actually," Brooke mentions.

Right before the end of the school year, Sam had decided to apply for a summer writing class at the local college. The class itself was pretty popular and was usually only granted to the seniors that would be in high school that upcoming fall. Sometimes they would let younger students in, but more often than not they didn't. With Sam, it was different and it was all because of her entrance essay.

"Can we not talk about the essay? It was really hard for me to write that."

"We know. You've been through a lot, but Peyton and I know that you have come really far."

"How do you know that?"

Brooke looks at Peyton and then hands Sam back her acceptance letter and the entrance essay.

"Because you were able to write about it."

Sam looks down at her essay and reads her title.

_My Own Personal Hell by Samantha Davis_

"I think we should go out to dinner to celebrate for tonight," Peyton asks with a smile. "What do you say Sam? Do you want to go celebrate it?"

Sam looked at Peyton and raised her eyebrow. She knew that Peyton knew she didn't like to celebrate things like that, but she agreed anyway.

"That's great," Brooke says happily. "I have to go to the store for a few hours today so I should be home in plenty of time for dinner." Brooke looks at the clock and sighs. "It's early, but there is so much I have to do."

"Then go to the store Brooke. I can handle the fort," Peyton says as she walks over to her girlfriend and kisses her softly. "I've got this. You go."

"Okay," Brooke relents. "But I won't miss dinner, I promise."

**-Complications of the Heart-**

After Brooke left for work Peyton shoved Sam into her bedroom and went to her dresser drawer.

"What was so important that you had to shove me into your room?"

Peyton turns around and holds something out in front of Sam.

"Oh my god," Sam utters. "Are you seriously going to do that?" Sam asks with a slight smile.

"I was hoping too tonight, but I had no reason to just spring dinner on Brooke until your acceptance letter came. I'm proud of you for that by the way. So, what do you think?"

"I just hope she says yes."


	24. Forever

**A/N: I'm not so sure about this chapter, but I am happy with the beginning. The next chapter is going to be that big time jump to start the next part of the story so to speak. After the next chapter this story will be placed on hold so that I can concentrate on my other stories and begin working on my new ones. So after the next chapter I'm not sure how long it will be before this one gets picked up again, but I will make sure that next week's update won't end on a cliffhanger. I guess you could say I would end it as if I were finishing a story. **

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Forever**

"I'm proud of you, baby," Aria says happily as she sets down the paper that Sam had shown her. "I've heard great stuff about that place and I think it would be really great for you."

Sam shrugs her shoulders and sighs contently when Aria wraps her arms around her.

"What's wrong?"

"This class is all summer and this is basically our first whole summer together and now I have this class. I don't think it's fair."

Aria places a kiss behind Sam's ear.

"It will be okay because I have to work all summer in order for me to live here so I won't have a whole lot of extra time either."

"This sucks," Sam pouts as she turns around and buries her face into Aria's neck. "I can't stand being away from you."

Aria guides Sam and herself to the couch. Aria sits down and Sam rests her head in Aria's lap. Aria softly runs her fingers through Sam's hair.

"I love you, Samantha and just because we won't spend our whole summer together doesn't mean that we won't spend some time together. We'll make sure of it."

"I love you, too."

The two lovers were silent while the TV was playing an old episode of _Friends_, until Sam spoke again.

"Come to dinner with me and my family?"

"Always," Aria responds. "Is there a reason why you guys are going out because you don't normally do that?"

"Celebrating my class, but Peyton wants to propose to my mom."

"That sounds exciting."

Sam grins up at her girlfriend.

"I just hope mom says yes."

**-Complications of the Heart-**

Sam sat on Brooke and Peyton's bed while Peyton paced the bedroom floor.

"Why are you so nervous?"

Peyton stops pacing and sits down on the bed.

"I'm scared that she's going to say no. She's helped me heal this past year and I'm afraid if she says no, that our relationship will end and then I'll be broken all over again. I don't know if I can take that risk."

"You can't think like that Peyton. Mom is so in love with you that it's crazy. There is no way that she would say no."

"Well I am glad you're confident in that because I'm not."

Sam sighs as she looks at the ceiling. It was obvious that Peyton still had issues that she never dealt with yet.

"If you are not sure then don't ask. You can't head into a marriage thinking she's going to leave because subconsciously you'll do things that will send her away. If that happens then you won't just be sending her away you'll be sending me away and on top of all that, Sawyer would be devastated. Think about it Peyton, but I'm telling you she won't say no."

"I'm scared," Peyton whispers to Sam.

Sam scoots closer to Peyton.

"Everybody gets scared sometime, but you need to let yourself be happy…mama," Sam says the last part quietly.

Peyton looks at Sam with a wide smile.

"You've never called me that before."

Sam grins and lays her head on Peyton's lap.

"Marry mom and I'll call you that all the time."

Peyton and Sam both crack up. Peyton's fears slowly eased away.

**-Complications of the Heart-**

"Pretty mommy," Sawyer says with a smile as Brooke walks out of her bedroom. Brooke was wearing a red dress. Peyton had wanted everyone to dress up because they were going to a fancier restaurant. Peyton was wearing a black dress. Sam was wearing a nice pair of jeans because she refused to wear a dress and put on a black blouse. Sawyer was in a pink dress and Aria was wearing a skirt with a red top to go with it.

"Thank you baby," Brooke says as she smiles and looks up at her family. "We all look pretty. Are we ready to go?"

"Yeah we are, but I need to grab something so why don't you all head to the car and I'll be right there," Peyton directs.

Sam, Aria and Sawyer quickly head out the doors and Brooke raises an eyebrow.

"What did you forget?"

"My purse. Go make sure the kids are all settled in."

Brooke nods her head before placing her lips on Peyton's. Brooke walks out the door and Peyton heads quickly to her room. She digs through her drawers and finds the box she was looking for. She was going to do this. She was going to ask Brooke Davis to be her wife.

**-Complications of the Heart-**

Dinner had been ordered, served and eaten and the group was deciding on desert. Peyton was getting jittery and Sam concealed her smile as she clasped her hand with Aria's under the table.

"Who wants desert?" Brooke asks with a grin.

"I do. I do," Sawyer calls out with a smile.

"Before we get desert I want to do something," Peyton starts.

Sam and Aria grin at Peyton, but Brooke's eyesight is elsewhere. Peyton doesn't seem to notice. A few tables down a man had just gotten out of his sight and knelt down on the ground.

"Peyton look over there," Brooke says as she moves her head back into the couple's direction. Peyton follows her girlfriend's eyesight and frowns.

The restaurant falls into quietness as the man asks his girlfriend to be his wife. The answer is yes.

Sam looks at Peyton sadly who just shrugs her shoulders. Her plan wasn't working at all. Peyton clears her throat to get everyone's attention.

"Desert anyone?"

**-Complications of the Heart-**

Peyton had been quiet on her drove home from the restaurant. Her plans to ask Brooke to marry her had been ruined by some other couple that decided today would be the day they would get engaged so Peyton had kept quiet. Brooke, Sam and Aria were talking about the summer plans and Sawyer was quietly sitting in her seat and listening to the radio. Peyton turned the corner and spotted the familiar bridge that she and Brooke had visited frequently and then the idea struck. Peyton smiled and drove the car towards the bridge.

Brooke looked out the window when Peyton stopped the car.

"Baby, what are we doing here?"

Peyton grins at Brooke.

"Come on girls. I want to show you the place where Brooke and I hung out when I was younger and more than a little sad."

The girls get out of the car and walk towards the bridge. Brooke and Peyton remember the times they had there.

"What did you do here?" Sam asks as she steps forward to look at the view.

"We just sat there. My bad days got a little better every time Brooke sat down next to me," Peyton grins and turns to Brooke. "But I don't want this place to be full of sad memories for me anymore. I want this place to be a wonderful memory that I don't ever want to forget."

Brooke just looks at Peyton not knowing where Peyton is going with this.

"You have made my life better just being there and this past year has meant everything to me. You think of Sawyer as your own and I love that about you and I know that we are forever. We've been friends since we were eight and lovers since high school," Peyton pulls the velvet box from her purse that she had been holding. "And now our forever will start here," Peyton opens the box. "If you accept this proposal and say yes to becoming my wife."

Brooke, Sam and Aria had tears in their eyes. They all knew that Peyton's words were true and from the heart. Sam gripped Aria's hand tighter as she waited for Brooke's answer.

"Peyton, I don't know what to say," Brooke whispers in awe.

Peyton's heart was beating a mile a minute.

"Say yes so we can start our forever."

Brooke looks down at the ring and smiles as she looks back up to Peyton.

"Yes."

And all of Peyton's fears washed away as she slipped the ring onto Brooke's finger. Forever started now.


	25. Ahead of Time

**A/N: Here it is…the final chapter of part 1 I will say…I hope you all like the turn of events, but if you don't it really doesn't matter because it's my story and not yours. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 25: Ahead of Time**

The local church in Tree Hill was filled with friends and family members of the Davis family. The church was decorated in a way that would make any bride be happy that their dreams were coming true. Near the front of the chapel, two brides were standing and holding hands, facing each other while their speaker spoke. In the front pew, the two brides' families were all smiles as they listened to the ceremony.

"Sooner or later we begin to understand that love is more than verses on Valentine's Day and romance in movies. We begin to know that love is here and now, real and true, the most important thing in our lives. For love is the creator of our favorite memories and foundation of our fondest dreams. Without love, we merely exist. With love, we truly begin to live!"

The last time the Davis family was in the church was five years ago and now they are here again to celebrate another day with a wedding of two loved ones.

"For love is a promise that is always kept, a fortune that can never be spent, a seed that can flourish in even the most unlikely place. And this radiance that never fades, this mysterious and magical joy is the greatest treasure of all-one known only by those who truly love. We are together as friends, relatives and family to mark the end of one beginning and to recognize officially a new beginning which for Aria and Samantha serves as a public affirmation of their friendship and their love."

In the front pew, Brooke and Peyton were holding hands as they watched their daughter get married. On Peyton's right side, nine year old Sawyer was sitting in her favorite pink dress with a smile on her face. On Brooke's left side, her and Peyton's three year old son was sitting quietly in his pants suit.

"Today, your separate lives, each with your individually memories, desires and hopes, merge into one life-a new dimension. Happiness is not something that just happens. A great partnership must be created. In the art of commitment the little things are the big things."

Brooke and Peyton's engagement didn't last very long. It had only been long enough to plan a wedding and when the wedding was planned the wedding started just as fast. Brooke and Peyton had both agreed that they had already felt married so they had decided that being engaged was just a formality although Brooke really loved her ring.

"It is never being too old to hold hands. It is remembering to say, I love you, out loud, at least once a day. It is never going to sleep angry. It is forming a circle of love that gathers in the whole family. It is at no time taking the other for granted…for what you take for granted, disappears. It is doing things for each other, not in the attitude of duty or sacrifice, but in a spirit of joy. It is speaking words of appreciation and demonstrating gratitude in thoughtful ways. It is having the capacity to forgive and not bring it up later. It is giving each other an atmosphere in which each can grow. It is a common search for the good and the beautiful in each other. It is not expecting each other to wear a halo or to have the wings of an angel. It is not looking for perfection in each other. It is cultivating flexibility, patience, understanding and a sense of humor. It is not only committing to the right partner, it is BEING the right partner."

Brooke looks down at her son when she feels tapping on her thigh. Brooke smiled gently down at Jude because she knew he was getting a little restless. Peyton looked forward and smiled. Jude had been carefully planned out. She and Brooke knew that it was going to be Brooke that was going to carry their child because Peyton had almost died giving birth to Sawyer. The moment that Jude came into the world crying his little heart out, Peyton knew that live was perfect.

"Aria and Samantha, will you release the past, bringing only those memories, desires and hopes which will belong to each other, into your future life together?"

Sam and Aria stare lovingly in each other's eyes as they both answer.

"We will."

"At this time Aria and Samantha would like to make some personal promises to each other."

"Samantha, I promise to be there for you when things are rough. I promise to love you with all of my heart and that no matter what happens I will always be there for you. I'm not one to make promises in case I end up breaking them, but this I promise. I will love you forever and ever."

"Aria, it is true that you don't make promises. I don't either in the fear that I break them. You have been there for me through everything. You made me realize that I wasn't worthless. You loved me for me and not what I could do or for my looks. You were just there. I promise you that I will love you to the end of time."

Brooke leans her head on her wife's shoulder as she watches the ceremony continue. In the last five years Sam had down extremely well. The summer writing program that Sam had gotten into had basically jumped started her career despite being in high school. Sam had gained the skills she needed to become an author, but she had surprised them all by going to college to get her teaching degree. Sam hadn't been the only one to grow in five years either.

"These rings will be worn by Aria and Samantha to show to the world their love and commitment to one another. May the presence of these rings always remind you of the eternal love you have pledged and devotion you willingly share with one another from this moment on."

Aria had gotten an undergraduates degree and she was seriously thinking about going to law school. Sam had encouraged her greatly, but Aria was hesitant because law school was expensive and she honestly didn't know if she could do it.

"Let each of us in his own way, may it be prayer, may it be by a thought, whatever you and I would wish for this couple, let's pray or have our own thoughts as a blessing upon these rings. Let us pause at this time for these silent blessings."

Everyone was silent in the crowd.

"These rings, now blessed are a symbol of love and faithfulness. They seal the vows of marriage and represent a promise of forever love."

Aria and Samantha exchange rings with smiles.

"Now that Aria and Samantha have given themselves to each other by solemn vows, with the joining of hands and the giving and receiving of a ring, I now pronounce you partners for life. You may now seal your promises with a kiss."

And kiss they did.

**-Complications of the Heart-**

**Two Weeks Later**

The Davis family was all gathered at the dinner table eating their breakfast. Brooke and Peyton were at opposite ends of the table and Jude and Sawyer were on the sides.

"Sam and Aria will be coming home tomorrow," Brooke mentions with a smile. She had really missed her daughter despite knowing that Sam was enjoying her honeymoon in Hawaii.

"I missed her," Sawyer comments with a small sigh. "She didn't even call me and she said she would."

Peyton laughs while handing her son a napkin. Jude grabbed it with a smile.

"Honey, Sam was probably busy."

Sawyer continues to pout.

"What was she busy doing?"

Brooke and Peyton look at each other with wide eyes before blurting out the one thing that came to mind.

"Swimming!"

They were so not ready to have that particular conversation with their nine year old daughter.

In the five years that have past, there were a few changes with the people surrounding the table. When Peyton and Brooke got married, Brooke had legally adopted Sawyer in a second parent adoption. Peyton had even had Sawyer's last name changed from Scott to Davis so they all had the same last name. Sawyer Sawyer would not have worked at all and they hadn't heard anything from Lucas in the past five years either.

According to Nathan and Haley, Lucas had married Lindsey a few years ago. They currently had two children. But Peyton wasn't hurt by it because she had three beautiful children and one beautiful daughter-in-law.

Peyton's Red Bedroom Records had taken a backseat in Peyton's life. She had wanted to spend most of her time at home with her kids and let Haley take over. Instead of being at the studio 5 days a week, Peyton was there 2 or 3 times a week and never on the weekends.

Brooke had continued to work at her store until she had found out her mother had done some not so honest things. Brooke sold her company and paid her investors. It had hurt her that they had lost money without her knowledge. In Clothes over Bro's place, Karen's Café took presence. Brooke and Haley, along with Peyton's help had started Karen's Café back up again. Brooke had tracked down Karen's number and had called her to ask if it was fine with her if Brooke could do it. When she got that permission, Brooke had been ecstatic. She had grown up with a Karen's Café and loved the idea that her kids were going to as well.

"I swim!" Jude says happily.

"Finish eating your food Juju and then maybe we can all go for a swim," Brooke suggests. "As long as your mama is free to do so," Brooke says as she raises her eyebrow to her wife.

"Mama please, I swim," Jude pleads as he places his fork on his plate.

Sawyer rolled her eyes at her little brother and continued to eat her food. Sawyer was soon hit on the head with a napkin. She turned to her mom.

"I saw that," Brooke said. "Knock it off."

"Sorry," Sawyer apologizes. "Everyone is right mama, we have to go swim."

"Then I guess there is no way that I can say no to that."

**-Complications of the Heart-**

"Does it make me a bad daughter that I told my moms the wrong time we were coming home?" Sam asks as she closes the front door to her and Aria's apartment.

Aria drops the bags on the ground and quickly picks Sam up into her arms. Sam giggles as Aria carries her to the bedroom bridal style and carefully lays her on the bed.

"I don't think so. They were newlyweds once too. They have to know how we feel," Aria says as she lies down next to her wife. Aria smiles. She had a wife.

Sam rolls over onto her side and places her head on her wife's chest.

"I feel amazing. I never thought I would get married, but then you came along and everything just fell into place."

"I could say the same thing about you," Aria places a kiss on her wife's forehead and closes her eyes.

Both women fell asleep in each other's arms despite it being a little after noon.

**-Complications of the Heart-**

Peyton was leaning against the side of the pool with her wife in front of her. Peyton's arms were around Brooke's stomach while they watched their kids play in the pool. Sawyer was in her one piece and a hair tied in a ponytail. She was swimming with flippers on. Jude was swimming as best as he could next to them. He was wearing his lifejacket and a smile was on his face.

"We did well," Peyton says before placing a kiss on her wife's shoulder. "Don't you think?"

"I would have to agree with you. I'm incredibly happy. We have two daughters and one son and we are happily married and have been for a few years. I'm glad this is my life. I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Mama, Mommy, watch me," Sawyer yells before jumping into the pool with a big splash.

Brooke and Peyton clap at their daughter while she comes up and spits the water out of her mouth.

"Did you see me? Did you see me?"

Brooke swims away from Peyton and up to her daughter.

"I saw baby. I saw. You were awesome."

Sawyer swims up to Brooke and wraps her arms and legs around her.

"Thank you mommy."

"I want to. I want to!"

Peyton moves away from the wall and grabs her son.

"Not yet Jude. I don't want you jumping into the pool."

"I want to," Jude says as he pouts.

Peyton can feel him shivering and she places a kiss on his head.

"I think it's time to go in," Peyton announces to her family.

Brooke looks at Peyton and mouths 'why'

"Juju is shivering."

Brooke nods her head and turns towards Sawyer.

"Honey, do you want to go inside too?"

Sawyer shakes her head.

"Can you stay out here with me mommy?"

Brooke grins.

"I will baby, but only for a few more minutes. I don't want you to freeze."

"I won't mommy."

"You girls have fun," Peyton says before walking out of the pool and into the house.

**-Complications of the Heart-**

"Jude, Sam is coming and so is Aria," Sawyer says as she plops down on the couch in the living room. "Aren't you excited to see them?"

Jude smiles at his sister and nods his head.

"I missed Sammy."

"We all did Juju. Do you think she brought us any presents?" Sawyer asks.

Brooke chuckles from the kitchen as she listens to her kids' conversation. Jude and Sawyer absolutely adored Sam.

Peyton comes into the kitchen with a smile on her face.

"I just talked to Sam and she said that they would be here in a few minutes."

"Great, then I can order the pizza now and it should be here soon."

"I thought we were going to give them a home cooked meal," Peyton said in a pout.

"Honey, they just got home. I don't want to kill them," Brooke says in a joking manner.

Peyton smiles.

"You know your cooking has improved. I don't know why you make fun of it all the time."

"I got better at it because we couldn't afford take out every night and I didn't want my children to think that I couldn't cook. Haley cooks. You cook. I don't usually cook."

Peyton walks over to her wife and wraps her arms around her and kisses her cheek.

"Alright, pizza it is, but you should quit joking about your cooking because it isn't bad anymore."

Brooke turns around and attaches her lips to her wife's.

"No kissing!"

Brooke and Peyton pull away to see their kids looking at them with gross faces, but what had surprised them was the fact that it was Jude that had told them that.

Brooke and Peyton grin at each other before running over to their kids and placing kisses all over them.

**-Complications of the Heart-**

"I love pizza," Sam gushes as she grabs another piece and places it on her plate.

"What about me?" Aria asks with a grin.

Sam looks at her wife with a grin.

"I love pizza baby, but you're my wife."

"You love me don't you?" Aria asks.

Sam scoots her chair closer to Aria's.

"You don't have to be jealous about the pizza Aria. I married you didn't I?"

Sawyer looks over at her brother after watching the interaction between Sam and Aria.

"Grownups are weird."

"Yum," Jude says before biting a slice of his pizza. He didn't care about anything going on around him.

Brooke and Peyton had just smiled at Sam and Aria's love sick expressions.

"So, how are you newlyweds doing now that you are back home?"

"We are just getting back into the routine of things. I know Sam has to start work soon and prepare for the new school year. I'm just trying to figure out what in the world I am going to do."

Sam looks at Aria and frowns.

"I thought you were going to start law school."

"Honey, this isn't a discussion that I want to have in front of your parents," Aria whispers.

"I don't care. I thought you were going to law school. What happened?"

"I thought about it and I decided against it. End of story," Aria says before grabbing another slice of pizza from the pizza box.

Sam looks at her wife for a few moments before putting her napkin on the table and walking away from the table.

Brooke and Peyton looked at each other in worried glances. They knew one thing for sure. Things just got a little more complicated.

* * *

**A/N: I would like to point out that the beginning of this chapter are not my words…the wedding had come from the internet…at least the ministers words or whatever so those aren't mine…the promises are though.**

**As for another update…that won't happen for awhile. I don't want to take too long, but I do have those 4 stories I promised everyone and I want to begin writing them as soon as possible…so until then…see ya**


End file.
